A Chance for Change
by Andromada-Morningstar
Summary: At the beginning of Harry's third year a new face arrives, bringing many stunning secrets to light, and with our favorite soulreapers involved its gonna be full out chaos! R&R good people!
1. Chapter 1

**A Chance For Change**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Though I wish I did, I truly do, along with the millions of other authors on FanFiction! :D**

**Update: revised 7-30-12**

_**Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office**_

_**Summer Before Harry's Third Year**_

Dumbledore sat in his office thinking over what type of year this would be. He was also debating with himself whither or not to allow Hagrid to become The Care of Magical Creatures Professor. When there was a knock at the door he sat up straighter, had he had a meeting with someone and forget?

"Come in." the door opened to reveal a woman with long red hair with black streaks, her purple eyes seemed to smile at him. She was wearing muggle jeans and a black t-shirt, and he recognized her immediately.

"What brings the Shadow Inu of the North to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked, slightly suspicious of the demons motives. True, she had helped during the last war with Voldemort, but that was because both sides had done her injustice, but she chose the light. His eyes narrowed slightly as she laughed.

"One Harry Potter, is the reason I'm here." at this Dumbledore stood up.

"Why would he concern you?" She couldn't possibly be thinking of taking him away? He remember clearly this same woman, offering Voldemort when he was a teen, a chance to forget destiny and become powerful. Voldemort had considered it but ultimately declined for reasons the headmaster rather not remember. Now here was that same woman looking for another powerful student. He highly doubted it was a coincidence.

"You know why I'm interested in him, but, that is unrelated. I came here to offer to teach Care of Magical Creatures. I truly missed Lady Hogwarts, and thought it would be refreshing to teach young ones again." he started at the demoness thoughtfully. If he allowed her in, she would scout out Harry, but in that same hand she may not. If she did scout Harry, he would be out of danger if he accepted her offer, he knew this well, the woman protected those she took on with great power. The prophecy would also become null, do to Harry willingly choosing to leave. In the end the woman being her was more positive then negative. He sat back down motioning for her to take a seat which she did.

"I see, if you truly want to teach, I must ask. Is it for the year, or for a few years?" she seemed to think.

"Right now, I would say for only a year. I will be brutally honest, I want Harry with me. I won't sugar coat it." he nodded. That was true, she never would never will. She had a tendency to say things that needed to be said no matter how brutal.

"I figured as much, I cant say it wouldn't be a marvelous opportunity for him, but there is the prophecy to worry about." she nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"Its his choice. I heard Sirius escaped prison. I'm sort of happy about that. I feel that he should have had a trial and I know for a fact it wasn't Sirius who betrayed the Potters." at this Dumbledore seemed to stiffen.

"Of course. As long as your in the school I would think, he would stay away." she raised an eyebrow.

"No, he wouldn't. I told him years ago I would help him with anything he needed, within reason." this seemed to make Dumbledore rethink her appointment.

"Look Albus, Remus was close to Sirius as well and he is teaching. IF Sirius IS after Harry I will attack, other words, I help him." this seemed to relax him in the slightest.

"Very well, be here September 1st." she nodded getting up and walking out. When the door closed he sighed. This would be a strange year.

_**Dursley Household,**_

_**Harry Potter's room**_

One Harry Potter sat lounging on his bed scowling at his ceiling. He hated the fact "Aunt Marige" would be staying with them for the week. The only bright side to it seemed to be after that week, he would be returning to Hogwarts. He realized long ago, Hogwarts was a being of great power, not just a castle. She would always welcome him back, and that made the summers bearable. He had never told Ron or Hermione about that, he had a feeling that they would truly think he lost it. A knock at the door made him sit up. He listened intently and he heard a woman's voice, much to kind to be Marige's, speak.

"Mrs. Duresly I presume?" it asked. He stiffened. Who could that be, he didn't recognize it. Could it be a witch?

"Yes and who might you be?" his aunt asked icily. He got off his bed and walked toward the staircase and he saw the woman who spoke. Her hair was hanging down her back, the red a shade darker then then Ron's, with black streaks going through it. Her purple eyes looked up as if sensing him.

"Young Mr. Potter I presume? I'm here to take you to Diegon Ally. Please grab your school things. I also have a letter from the Headmaster for you as well." Harry started at her and then ran back to his room to grab his things. He heard the woman say to his aunt.

"You know, karma has a bad habit of biting people in the ass. Unlike most witches and wizards, I'm not bound by there laws. I have taken an interest in Young Harry. If I sense you doing him any harm, it is I you will need to deal with." he heard his aunt give a slight squeak and head off the other way. As he walked down the steeps the woman looked at him.

"My name is Andromada Morningstar, I will actually be you Care of Magical Creatures Professor this year. For now, since we are not in school, you may call me Andy." he nodded still trying to process what the woman had meant earlier. She snapped her fingers at the padlock on Hedwig's cage making it disintegrate.

"You should let her spread her wings. Owls tended to hate being confined." he nodded and opened the door letting Hedwig out who flew off. He looked back at the woman and asked,

"How are we getting out of here?" this earned him a laugh and then he realized her never got his Hogesmead form signed and frowned.

"First of I can sign your form. Those horrid humans would never do it." he frowned at her use of humans instead of muggles, "secondly we are shadow walking there." she grabbed his shoulder and they vanished in a swirl of black smoke. When his eye sight re-focused he noticed they were on the side of Gringots.

"Wicked! What was that!" he asked her. She raised an amused eyebrow.

"Its called shadow walking. Its a form of transportation for Shadow Inus." this made him falter.

"Shadow Inus? Isn't that a type of dog demon?" he had read about them at one point. Shadow Inus were very rare, and extremely powerful. He really hoped this woman meant no harm he had started liking her already.

"Yes they are. I mean no harm Harry, but you see, I'm the last of my kind. I scout out people who could be worthy worriers. And you fit the criteria." he let a small smirk cross his features. It made him feel good to be complimented by her, he could sense great power from her, more power then Dumbledore possessed when angry.

"So, how old are you?" she snorted as they began to walk toward Gringiots.

"Over a millennium." he whistled.

"Impressive, you only look 25." she nodded.

"Demons age slower then humans. Almost as if we're caught in time." she walked up to the front desk and cleared her throat and the goblin looked up.

"How may I help you?"

"Morningstar, Potter, and Immortal vault." her voice held a icy tone when she said Immortal. Harry noticed but said nothing thinking it best. The goblin raised an eyebrow.

"The Morningstar and Immortal vaults haven't been touched in 79 of years. I need ID." she huffed but took out her wand and the keys to the two vaults. The goblin studied the wand and ran a glowing wand over it nodding.

"Would you mind doing a blood test Lady Morningstar. As you know your vault is linked to blood." she nodded and to Harry's surprise bit her wrist, with her fangs that he didn't know she had, and offered the wrist to the goblin who took a vile and let a few drops fall in it and turned a black-red color and he the goblin nodded.

"Very good. I assume Mr. Potter is with you. You should be honored," the goblin directed at Harry, "Most mortals would never get the chance to see these vaults." the goblin lead them back to the carts and Andromeda sat down with a sigh and Harry sat next to her. The cart started to move and Andromeda turned to him,

"The goblin spoke the truth. Many mortals would kill to see these vaults. The only other wizard I allowed down her was a young Slythrerin." at this Harry looked up.

"Who?" a small smile tugged at the woman's lips.

"Tom Riddle. He had immense power, it impressed me. I scouted him, as I'm doing you, but he refused to leave the mortal realm." Harry's eyes widened.

"Voldemort? He impressed you enough for you for you to show him your vaults?" Harry's mind was reeling. Was it possible this woman knew more about both him and Voldemort then she let on?

"Yes. You see Harry, Dumbledore was the cause of my child's death. In theory I should have sided with Voldemort. I chose to help Dumbledore though, but that was because I enjoyed your mother's presence and company." he started wide eyed at her, as the cart slowed to his vault she got up.

"You should grab some money." he got out handing the goblin his vault key. As the goblin opened the vault she stayed in the cart while Harry grabbed some money. Once they were both back in the cart it took off again. It took 10 minutes to get down to the Morningstar vault. When the door to the vault opened Harry felt his jaw drop. Among having a huge amount of money there were many items as well, books, jewelry, weapons and much more. She motioned for Harry to follow her and he did.

"Its impressive I assume by the look on your face." Harry shut his mouth and snorted.

"Impressive? Its amazing!" she laughed grabbing a few scrolls. She noticed, him looking at a emerald necklace, it had a snake wrapped around the emerald and the chain was silver.

"You like it?" she said starling him. He nodded and she picked up the necklace.

"It was a gift from Tom. Why don't you take it? It has to do with Parsaltoung, you may find it useful." she draped the necklace over his neck, and he nodded. The fact that Voldemort had given it to her made him seem more human, surprisingly Harry felt comforted by that piece of information. She grabbed one last scroll before ushering him out. It took another 10 minutes to get down to the Immortal vault. And when the door to this vault opened Harry almost fainted. No money. Just weapons, books, jewelry, scrolls and more. From all different ages and time periods. He got out fallowing Andromada.

"Hey whats this?" he asked at one point. She walked over from where she was searching for god only knew what and looked at what he was pointing at. It was a red ruby set in a claw ring but he felt magic pulsating from it. She picked it up and her eyes got distant for a moment.

"My mating ring." he looked at her shocked.

"Why is it in a vault? Wouldn't you wear it like a wedding band?" she met his eyes for a few moments before looking away.

"No. This ring holds the power of both me and my mate. Separate we are powerful, scarily so, but together...we could destroy the world if we so wished. This ring stays here so it won't end up in the wrong hands." Harry nodded and saw her put the ring back on the red cushion. She went back to looking through scrolls and Harry noticed there was a section for only wands. He wondered over and started looking through them.

"Wondering why there are so many wands?" she asked. He looked at her noticing her putting a few more scrolls in her bag. (He figured it was bottomless since she had put more then 40 scrolls in that one tiny bag) at his nod she said, "Over the centuries wands considered too powerful for humans were placed her, do you know how to spread your magic to feel things around you?" he nodded and did so and felt a soft vibration go through him.

"Should I fallow the feeling?" she nodded, and he walked a few shelves over and took out the box that was giving off the feeling and took it out opening it. Inside lay a black wand with a silver phoenix engraved in it. Andromada looked at it nodding in approval.

"Suits you. The core is basilisk venom, but two other substances balance it out, a black phoenix feather and unicorn hair. It means you prefer being neutral. It also, means forgetting destiny. Those three substances have never been in another wand." Harry looked at it and felt the power the wand held, it was immense.

"Take it, I would hate to see it sit here." she said. Harry nodded and put his old wand in the case the phoenix wand once resided. The box turned to stone and vanished moments after. Harry fallowed Andromada out of the vault and they headed back toward the lobby, the ride took 20 minutes, and once back at the surface he had to sign paperwork about the necklace and wand he had been given. After that they went to check into The Leaky Cauldron, then headed into Diegon Ally.

"I let you start getting your stuff. I myself want to look for a familiar." Andy said. They decided to to meet at the ice cream shop in an hour.

_**With Andromada**_

She wondered into the pet shop looking around. Highly doubting to find a suitable familiar here she was surprised when a tiger cub rubbed against her leg. Its fur was white and it had black strips going across its body. The owner walked over to pick up the cub who hissed and batted the hand away. When Andy attempted to pick the cub up it happily jumped into her arms snuggling close and purring.

"How much for this little one?" she asked scratching behind the tigers ear. The store owner looked shock for a few moments then cleared his throat.

"100 gallons." he said. She nodded handing over the money before walking out with the cub in her arms. Sniffing the air she realized it was a male cub and giggled. Her mate was gonna have her head for this but she could care less.

"I think I'll call you Shiro little one. After a good friend of mine, that sound good?" the cub purred happily and she laughed some more.

_**With Harry**_

He had gotten all his school supplies when he heard hissing. Looking around for the source he was surprised to see a large snake looking at him.

"Hello?" he hissed backed.

"Your not Master Tom! Leave me alone!" it hissed back, eyes widening he asked.

"You mean Voldemort correct?" the snake nodded, he reached out his hand, "I know someone who once knew him, would you like me to take you to her?" the snake hesitated for a few moments but then slithered up his arms to his shoulder.

"Thank you sir." Harry nodded and started heading toward the ice cream shop receiving glares and disgusted looks. Most likely due to the giant snake on his shoulders.

"Whats your name?" he asked the snake.

"Nigini sir." she said resting her head on his shoulder. He nodded before adding,

"No need to call me sir, just Harry." she nodded and soon they were at the ice cream shop. Harry caught sight of Andy and hurried over. She raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you get the giant snake from?" he was about to answer when he saw the tiger cub.

"Where the bloody hell did you get a tiger?" he asked right back. She laughed.

"Pet store, now where did you get the snake."

"Found her, said she was looking for Master Tom." Andy's eyes widened and to Harry's immense surprise hissed out to the snake,

"Nigini is that you?" the snake looked up and if snakes could look shocked this one sure did.

"Lady Andy! I had know idea!" the snake almost bowed but Andy just pet her head.

"Its fine. Would you mind staying with Harry?" the snake hesitated but only for a moment.

"Only until Master Tom returns." Andy nodded then said to Harry.

"You won't mind right?" he shook his head.

"Not really she seems nice." the snake nuzzled his cheek flicking her tongue. Making Harry laugh.

"Can you become smaller? If I remember correctly that was something you could do." Andromada said to the snake who nodded. A moment later Nigini was small enough to wrap herself around Harry's neck once.

"Very good! Now how about we head back to the Leaky Cauldron?" he nodded and they started on there way and Harry couldn't help but think this is the happiest he had been in a long time. And somewhere deep in Harry's soul two deep green eyes opened.

**Well that's all for this chapter. Any guesses to whats up with Harry? You should all know ^^ any way to my viewers of _Power and Friendship of Love_, I'm sorry to say but that story is to be discontinued. I think its a pointless endeavor. I can't see it ending any time soon. I'm sorry :( **

**But I have advanced as a writer and think this story will be a good new start. Love you all! **

**-Andromada**


	2. Chapter 2

A Chance for Change

Chapter: 2

AN: Well, before I begin I have to address the reviewers. First off THANK YOU! :D When I checked my email didn't expect to get any reviews. I know two out of the three of you suggested a beta (I know my spelling is crap) and I did find one she will be starting next chapter. Any who, to Riotstarter1214, Harry will end up with someone from Bleach just not anyone you listed. Now then, I don't own anything! Lets begin!

**Update: revised 7-30-12**

_**Previously on A Chance for Change:**_

_**"Very good! Now how about we head back to the Leaky Cauldron?" he nodded and they started on there way and Harry couldn't help but think this is the happiest he had been in a long time. And somewhere deep in Harry's soul two deep green eyes opened.**_

It had been four days since Harry had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron with Andromada. In that time he started to learn more about her, and also about apprenticing under her. It turns out there is a prophecy concerning himself Tom, (after one of Andromada's stories about how he got his head stuck in a window he just couldn't call him Voldemort with out braking down laughing) that basicly said for him to survive he had to kill Tom and vice-virsa. Andromada made clear she thought divination was a bunch of crap, and that he could decide his own destiny, and that Tom should grow some balls and stop bugging him. Needless to say Harry laughed and agreed that it was pointless to dwindle on it. He was also told about Sirius Black who escaped prison and was rumored to be after him which she said was a bunch of crap. So he didn't worry to much. She also spoke about her mate, who was residing in Japan where they lived. Many times she would say how some of Harry's stunts (aka risking his neck) were right up next to Ichigo's. For one reason or another, the name Ichigo meant something to Harry, it ignited a small flame of anger. Brushing it off as him being stupid, he let it go. On the fifth day Andy had come up to him and said,

"I got news that your friends, Miss. Granger, and Mr. Weasley will be arriving today. I myself have a friend to meet with today, so I'll see you tomorrow to make sure you have everything packed for school." he nodded and as she turned around to leave she snapped her fingers, "Almost forgot, here is you Hogesmead form!" she handed him the piece of paper before heading out of the pub. He watched her retreating back, and couldn't help but think she had become something akin to a mother in the past few days. He smiled before getting up out of the chair and walking up to his room. Hedwig looked up from her nap and closed her eyes

once more after seeing who it was, Nigini, who had taken a liking to Harry, slithered over. Harry reached out his arm and let her wrap her self around his neck for warmth. As he headed down they stairs her heard two people arguing and grinned he would know those voices anywhere.

"Its a cat Ronald what would you expect?" Hermione's voice said.

"A cat? Is that what they told you? Looks more like a pig with hair if you ask me!" by now Harry had reached the staircase and smiled at his friends. Ron happened to look up and grinned back.

"Hey Harry!" he ran down the steps and hugging both his friends and then Ron noticed the snake around is neck.

"Whats with the snake mate?" (haha rhymes) Ron asked a little on edge.

"Ron, Hermione, this is Nigini, I found her in Diegon Ally. I couldn't just leave her so I took her in!" said snake, not happy to be awoken from her nap, mustered up her best glare and directed it at Ron.

"Go back to sleep Nigini." she mumbled something about idiots needing to be quite and did so.

"Harry," Hermione started carefully as not to offend him, "You realize your going to be viewed as dark for having a snake familiar." Harry shrugged his shoulder,

"As a wise woman once told me, dark doesn't make you evil, and light doesn't make you good, its through your actions that you become evil." Hermione settled down after that but Harry knew it would be brought up again. There was a snort of laughter from behind them which made them turn around.

"Glad your taking my words to heart pup." Andromada said, her eyes dancing with amusement.

Harry sighed,

"Andy-sama! You said you were going to meet someone!" he whined. He hated when she snuck up on him. She laughed again,

"I was, but he came here, no harm done. Now, why don't you tell your friends who I am." she said, noticing the other two's look of bewilderment.

"A yes, Hermione, Ron, this is Andy-sama, she is going to be our new Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts. I will also be apprenticing under her for a few years." at this Andy raised an eyebrow.

"So you made your choice then?" Harry nodded and bowed to her.

"It would be an honor to apprentice under you." she grinned and nodded, then let out a sigh.

"Shiro, I know your listening in, come out." Now Harry expected to see the white tiger, but instead he was meet with the sight of a man, around a head taller then Andy, skin as pale as a vampire, cat like eyes, where white should be was black with gold iris, and white spiky hair. He gave a grin and shrugged his shoulders.

"Couldn't help it Andy. I can't believe your taking on another apprentice though." he had a teasing like voice when he spoke to her but Harry had a feeling he could be very dangerous.

"Yes well, I myself was surprised as well." at that moment Andy's tiger cub came strutting out and rubbed itself against Shiro's leg who looked confused, making Andy laugh. "Shiro, this is little Shiro." she picked up the cub allowing it to face Shiro, who looked a little peeved.

"You named your pet after me?" Que throbbing anime vain.

"Yup!" she said cheerfully, "He is just as cute as you too!" Harry sensed something crackle in the air around Shiro but the others didn't seem to notice,

"I'm not cute you crazy bitch!" This made Ron and Hermione's jaws drop, Harry just raised an eye brow, and Andy looked fully amused and unoffended.

"Lets not bring my heritage into this OK?" Shiro twitched. Which made Harry and Andy laugh, and then little Shiro jumped onto Shiro's head and laid on it, causing the Ron and Hermione to laugh as well. Shiro, who had giving up decades ago about fighting Andy, just sighed,

"Ichigo said he would come the second half of the year, I'll be here the first." Andy nodded.

"Makes sense, how his Nel?" Shiro let an uncharacteristic blush cover his face, yes ladies and gentlemen, Ichigo's all powerful hallow was blushing.

"She is doing well, said she would try to visit." Andy nodded

"Good. Well, why don't you three run along, Harry, if you would stop by my room later tonight I would like to talk about your apprenticeship." Harry nodded and led his friends into Diegon Ally. Once out of ear shot Hermione finally asked,

"Harry, who was that woman? She radiates more power then Dumbledore!" Harry smiled and said,

"You've heard of the Shadow Inu of the North correct?" he asked, Ron looked confused but Hermione didn't,

"Of course! She was the ruler of Northern Japan during the Feudal Era and leading up to the 1800's before disappearing. The castle she lived in was destroyed so most thought her dead."

Harry nodded,

"Correct, however she is not dead, I can assure you that. Can you not recall the Shadow Inu's name?" Hermione looked deep in thought, then her eyes widened,

"Andromada Morningstar!" Harry nodded,

"Correct, can you connect the dots now?" Hermione looked shell shocked,

"You mean, that woman who was acting like a common person, was the Great Shadow Inu of the North?" she asked amazed.

"Yup. She is really fun to hang around with, I've been here with her for the past five days. Andy came and got me from the Dursleys, and brought me here. She expressed her want for me to become her apprentice, and even brought me down to her vaults in Gringots. Which by the way, where awesome, so much knowledge lost through the ages was down there. I actually found a wand down there which suited me better then my previous." at this he took out his wand and showed Hermione and Ron.

"Its beautiful." Hermione whispered, running her finger over the small phoenix engraved in the wand.

"Ya, wicked mate." Ron said awed.

"She said there wasn't a wand like it anywhere in the world. Due to the unique substances in it." Hermione handed him back his wand and then asked,

"Whats the wand made out of?" Harry grinned

"The wood is of a Black dog wood, and then there is basilisk venom, a black phoenix feather, and unicorn hair. I intend to look up the meaning of all three once back at Hogwarts, but Andy said it signified neutrality, and forgetting destiny." Ron and Hermione seemed most concerned about the first substance, more then anything.

"Harry, basilisk venom is considered evil." Hermione said. She couldn't help but feel her friend was changing right before her eyes. Ron nodded in agreement,

"Ya mate, I mean, don't you think You-Know-Who, would have gotten that wand if given the chance?" at this, Harry broke down laughing. It took him a few minutes to sober down, but when he did he faced his friends shocked looks.

"Tom _**did**_ have this chance." he said to the horror of his two friends, Nigini hissed her affirmative to that, having awakened a while ago. "Though he refused the leave the mortal realm when given the chance, he had trained under Andy for a few years." his friends seemed to shocked for words at this point then Ron chocked out,

"Then this woman, she is dark then?" Harry's eyes hardened to the shock of his two friends.

"Did I not just tell you? Dark doesn't mean evil!" there was anger and venom behind the words that shocked his two friends.

"Harry, we're sorry, we just don't want you to get hurt..." Hermione trailed off. Harry cut her off with a most shocking statement,

"If she is evil then so is Dumbledore, seeing as he was the cause of her child's death!" this shocked both his friends into silence. He took that time to take a few breaths. He didn't know why he had defended Andromada so fiercely, but he felt he should. In the past few days she had showed him kindness that few others have, and in turn gained his respect and trust. Despite only being around her for five days he trusted her with his life and had no intentions of letting any one smear her name. Hermione finally broke out of her stupefy and whispered,

"I'm sorry Harry, she seems like a wonderful person, it's just that...some of the things she says, points to her favoring the dark arts and such." Harry met Hermione's eyes, and she saw how much happiness this woman had brought him.

"She does tend to favor the Dark Arts, yes, but bare in mind she is a demon. She is a wonderful person but she can perform dark magic much easier then light magic. Some people are just that way. " Hermione and Ron let Harry's words sink in, and realized that what he said was very true. Some people had and easier time with Dark magic then Light magic. They also realized, they were over reacting and should be happy for Harry.

"We're sorry Harry, we should be happy for you getting this chance to learn more." Hermione said.

"Ya mate, sorry for over reacting, it was dumb, and I'm happy for you!" Ron said with a grin. Harry smiled and nodded, happy his friends understood.

"How about I treat you both to ice cream? That way we can catch up on what we all did this summer." the two nodded and the three happily set of toward the shop. When a voice said,

_'__**Onna...where is our onna...'**_Harry froze and looked around.

"Hey guys, did you hear something?" both his friends looked at him and shook their heads,

"Why Harry? You hear something?" Hermione asked.

"Ya...a sad voice asked 'Onna, where is our Onna." Ron looked confused.

"What does onna mean?" Hermione bit her lip,

"I think it's Japaneses for woman, though I wonder why it said **our** and not **my**." she said thoughtfully looking at Harry, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Meh. I don't know. I'll ask Andy later tonight, she seems to have all the answers." he said with a cocky grin that made both his friends laugh.

"You do that Harry." said Ron grinning. Harry had left out the fact that he felt some of the pain at the question. Why did he feel like he was missing apart of himself? Like his heart was braking at the mere thought of forgetting this _**onna**_ person. He shrugged it off for now, choosing to focus on the ice cream shop in front of them. He wanted to have a good day, weird voices be damned.

**Later that night**

Harry knocked on Andy's door and was beckoned in.

"Hey pup how was your day?" she asked rolling the scroll she was reading back up. He sat down on her bed and sighed.

"I heard this voice today that Ron and Hermione couldn't hear. I know for a fact it wasn't a snake." Andy looked at her apprentice some what curious. (OK, really curious)

"What did it say?" she asked kindly. She had a thought but it wasn't possible was it?

"It was sad and said _**'Onna, where is our onna'**_ like I was suppose to know. The freaky thing was I felt saddened that this _**Onna**_ wasn't with me." Andromada stared at her apprentice for a few seconds.

"Well onna means woman in Japaneses. So perhaps your the reincarnation of someone from japan. I don't see why their spirit would awake in you though. Most of the time the past lives stays silent with in the soul unless someone triggers it to awaken." she said thoughtfully. The only person she knew that called someone he loved Onna was...no. That wasn't possible.

"I don't know what it is right now pup, but lets keep our eyes open alright?" she said. He nodded.

"Alright, so what about this apprentice thing?" she grinned,

"Well, you will be training under me and some friends, until you turn 17. Then you will have to make the chose of whither or not to stay in the human realm. Its internally up to you." she said.

"Sounds fun. Would I be able to visit if I chose to leave?" she nodded.

"Of course. During the apprenticeship you would be spending your summers with me and my family." he grinned again.

"Sounds wicked. I'm looking forward to it." she nodded and stood up.

"Well tomorrow we are going back to Hogwarts, so double check everything to make sure you packed. I'll see you in the morning pup." she gave him a hug which he returned before heading out.

"Night pup."

"Night Andy. See you tomorrow."

**The Next Day**

The next morning everyone was rushing around getting ready to leave for the station. Andy was talking with Shiro in Japaneses about what had happened last night. He only nodded and said her theory was a possibility nothing more. Before everyone knew it they were at the station.

"I'll see you later pup. Behave and play nice with other children ya hear?" Harry grinned

"Whatever you say mother." he said teasing. He saw her eyes soften at that and gave her a hug.

"See you at school kid." she said and let him got, heading off the other way. Harry, Ron and Hermione went to find a compartment and found one with another person sleeping in it.

"Professor R.J Lupin." Hermione said.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked, making Hermione sigh.

"It's on his suitcase Ronald." which made Harry chuckle. They sat down and Hermione finally asked a question that was nagging her.

"Harry, is Lady Andromada like a mom to you?" she had seen the interaction on the platform and thought it was wonderful that Harry was getting the chance to have someone care for him like their own son.

"I guess so," he said softly. "I never had any experiences with having a mother but she seems like she is hell bent on mothering me." this earned laughs from his two friends when suddenly the train came to a halt.

"Whats going on? We couldn't possible be there yet!" Hermione said. The lights went out shortly after and for some reason Harry could see fine in the dark.

"We must have broken down." Harry said. Then a cold feeling shot through them all and they saw a cloaked figure approaching the door a boney hand reaching for the handle.

**Yay! Cliff hanger goodness! :D Now, if any one wants to submit guesses to whats happening to our dear Harry, go right ahead. But, I guarantee the outcome of it all will be much different then you think! Review and Chibi-Shiro will give you cookies :D Till next time :D**


	3. Chapter 3

A Chance for Chance

Chapter 3

OK some things need to be cleared up before I continue. First, Shiro is Ichigo's inner hallow. Too those who wonder how he is separated from Ichigo, its quite simple. When Ichigo lost his powers Shiro found himself in Huco Mundo. With the help of Andromada he was able to return to Ichigo, but doing so gained the ability to separate from Ichigo at will. So, he is kinda a separate person. Now, someone asked if Andromada's mate was Ichigo, the answer is no. Her mate will be introduced later. Lastly, the reason why Shiro and Ichigo will seem to have known Andy forever is because, they are reincarnation's of her x-Lieutenant and General. So they kinda have known her forever. That will be covered later on or in a one shot if someone would like me to attempt that. So, I hope that clears up your questions. Thanks once more for the Reviews I don't own anything.

**Update: 7-30-12**

_**Previously on a Chance for change:**_

_**"We must have broken down." Harry said. Then a cold feeling shot through them all and they saw a cloaked figure approaching the door a boney hand reaching for the handle. **_

The trio stood frozen as the cloaked figure opened the once locked door and looked around. Its face turned toward Harry who stiffened hearing voice's swirling around him

_**Onna, are you afraid?**_

_**Ichigo! Ichigo!**_

_**Not Harry! Please! Not Harry!**_

_**Don't look afraid Onna...I won't hurt you...**_

_**ICHIGO!**_

_**So this is the heart? Its sad...that I must acquire it in death...**_

_**ICHIGO! ICHIGO!**_

_**Goodbye...Onna...**_

The next moment he woke up to his three friends and the man that had been asleep looking down at him. He groaned rubbing his head.

"What happened to me?" he muttered be helped up by the professor

"You passed out. Which I don't blame you, with a dementor targeting you like that." Harry climbed back on the sit, thinking about the voices that he had heard.

"A dementor...Don't they guard Azkaban?" He asked he professor Who at this point had taken out a bar of chocolate offering him a piece.

"Yes, they were on the train searching for Sirius Black. Eat up, it will help." Harry hesitated which earned him a soft smile from the professor

"Trust me its just chocolate" Harry smiled and began eating. At that moment Andromada chose to come barging in.

"Harry! Are you OK?" she demanded check him for injury. He blinked as she began fussing over him, seeing something akin to fear in her eyes.

"I'm fine Andy-sama. Its all good Professor Lupin gave me some chocolate to help with the side effects." she looked at the Professor with a calculating gaze.

"Very well...God. What was the Ministry thinking letting those _**things**_ search the train! How incompetent can they get!" she ranted. She moved from checking over Harry to making sure Hermione and Ron were also alright, to the surprise of the two. Harry couldn't help but smile as she fussed like a mother hen.

"Well. I see the three of you are OK. Thank you Remus for helping them." she directed at the professor, who nodded.

"Quite alright." he said. She nodded before kissing Harry's forehead and hugging him. Causing him to blush slighting and Hermione and Ron to laugh.

"I'll see you once we get to the school for now, I must have a word with the driver. Remus would you like to accompany me?" she asked. The man stood up nodding fallowing the demoness out. They felt the train begin to move and Hermione broke the silence by saying,

"Did it seem as if Lady Andromada was over reacting a little?" she asked softly Ron nodded but Harry kept looking out the window.

"She was afraid..." he muttered. Ron and Hermione's head's snapped toward him.

"Afraid? She is a bloody demon mate! Why would a dementor scare her?" Harry shook his head.

"It wasn't the dementor that scared her," he took a breath, "It was the fact that one of us could be hurt. She lost her own child...she said she holds her apprentices dear, and coming to her at a young age each one becomes like one of her children." Hermione seemed to understand.

"She must think of Harry as a son already...the idea of him getting hurt must terrify her." Ron nodded but then asked,

"Why was she so worried about me and Hermione then? We are not her apprentice's." Harry turned to them sighing.

"It just proves my point about what a wonderful person she is." Hermione nodded and Ron agreed.

"Your right." Hermione said.

"Ya, makes sense." Ron said, "Someone who lost a child wouldn't want someone else to suffer that same pain." they all agreed with that and before they knew it they had reached Hogwarts. Carriages were there to take the students up to the castle, they were lead by some weird skeleton horse. Soon they were seated in the Great Hall where Dumbledore begin his speech.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Now before we begin our feast, we have a few introductions to make. Professor Grubly Plank has retired from his place as Care of Magical Creatures Professor So we will now be joined by a new face. I would strongly suggest mentioning her name to your parents because I'm sure they have all heard of her. Introducing, Professor Andromada Morningstar." Harry watched as Andromada stood up, noticing that unlike most Professor's she wore a nice fitting black dress, the long sleeves covering her hands. There was a lot of clapping, and then she met Dumbledore's eyes who nodded she began to walk up to the podium,

"Hello students of Hogwarts. I know this must be strange to have someone other then the headmaster speaking but I thought it necessary to inform you of my identity." Harry was shocked. She was going to tell everyone? "My name, is Andromada Morningstar, I'm the former Lady of Northern Japan and had ruled it from the Feudal Era to 1845. I am a Shadow Inu, and the last of my kind. I know it must be a shock for your teacher to tell you she isn't human. I think there is nothing wrong with this, but I beg you to give me a chance. For now let me introduce my assistant, Shirosiki Ochigo." at that moment Shiro walked in through the doors at the back of the Great Hall walking between the Gryffindoor and Ravenclaw tables until he reached the front standing next to Andy and executing a bow and grinning, to the happiness of all of the female population. "I hope you can give us both a chance, and I hope you enjoy your new year here at Hogwarts thank you." she finished. To Harry's shock the first person to start clapping was Draco Bloody Malfoy. Which caused all of Slythrerin to brake out clapping. The other houses soon joined and cheering entered the hall. Andromada bowed, and walked back to her seat Shiro fallowing her. Dumbledore took his place back at the podium,

"Thank you for that, Andromada-sama. Now to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts, is Professor Lupin." there were applause but the welcoming paled in comparison to the one Andy had received. "Now, before we begin our meals, I must bring some bad news to light. Until further notice, Hogwarts will play host to the demontors of Azkaban, until the time of Sirius Blacks capture." this stirred a little commotion. "Now, enjoy your meal!" food appeared on the tables and chatting began. Dean turned to Harry and asked,

"What do you think about that new Professor" Harry smirked knowingly.

"I assume you mean Andromada-sama?" Dean smirked.

"Course man! I mean Professor Lupin seems nice, but Professor Morningstar seems wicked. I mean she is hundreds of years old! Think how much she must know! Not to mention she is a demon. That;s just epic. The fact that she is good looking is just a bonus." at this Harry laughed.

"Looks like Dean's got a crush." Ron added from Harry's side causing the few people listening to laugh. Dean shrugged unashamed.

"Hey, I'm just stating whats on every guys mind in this Hall!" making people break out in fresh peals of laughter. Harry could feel Hogwarts welcoming Andromada as if she was an old friend. He looked up at the head table to see Andy talking with Shiro. She turned to Harry and winked letting him know she could hear the conversation. He grinned and Shiro waved like an idiot to them making Andy smack him upside the head to the amusement of those watching. She grinned at Harry before turning to talk about something with McGonagall. Dinner flew by and soon it was time to return to their dorms. Andromada began to walk out her hair seeming to flow behind her Shiro fowling closely behind her. Harry noticed and origami bird land in front of him and unfolded it.

_**Meet me in the Gryfindoor common room before you go to bed.**_

_**-Andy**_

Harry looked to see her smile at him before finally walking out the great hall doors. Soon all the students began to walk to their dorms. At 10 o'clock Harry wandered down to the common room to see Andy lounging on one of the chairs.

"Hey Andy." Harry said. She turned to him and smiled. He sat down in a chair next to her.

"Are you feeling alright Harry?" she asked softly. He nodded.

"Ya fine...when that dementor was near I kept hearing these voices. A desperate woman asking not to hurt me. Another woman screaming...for Ichigo. And the other the same voice I heard in Diegon Ally." Andy looked at him with calculating eyes and then sighed.

"There is a possibility that you are a reincarnation of a man named Ulquiorra Chiefer. He was the Qurto-Espda in Aizen's army. The woman's voice, was most likely Orihime Inoue. She was a friend of Ichigo's, that Ulquiorra had been ordered to capture and take over." Harry's mind began to real. The names...sounded so familiar. Like and old dream. "It was believed in the last moments of Ulquiorra's laugh he fell in love with Orihime. Ichigo described the moment as romantic and heart breaking. Ulquiorra died, reaching for Orihime's hand, he turned to dust vanishing. Orihime died after the winter war and now resides in the soul society. Actually Orihime, Ichigo, Chad and Uruyu, all died together. A car crash took them all, only 6 years after the war." Harry absorbed the information he had been given. Was it possible he was the reincarnation of this Ulquiorra? It seemed...right.

"I see. The name Ulquiorra...it seems so familiar, like an old friend." Harry whispered. Andy nodded and pulled him into an unexpected hug.

"Either way, I still want you as my apprentice. This changes nothing Harry. Your, and Ulquiorra's soul will perhaps merge. All his memories will become yours." Harry nodded and hugged her back. She let go and sighed.

"Go to bed pup. We are in for a long day tomorrow." he nodded before heading up to his dorm where he could digest what he had heard over a good nights sleep.

_**Dream**_

_**Harry found himself flashing through memories, a large white castle. A woman with long sunset red hair, and a wonderful body. A smiling man. Don't trust him, he lies. Fighting, angry blue eyes. Sword crossing sword. Fading...so much pain. Sad gray eyes stare back at him. The heart. I finally realized...its here, in my hand. Reaching out to the woman he just realized he loved, barely grazing her hand before fading completely.**_

_**Dream over**_

Harry woke with a start the next morning panting, he ran a shaky hand through his damp hair.

"Wow...I had a screwed up past life." he muttered before pulling himself out of bed. He walked into the bathroom and jumping into the shower, enjoying the hot water running over his tense mussels. He got out pulling his school robes on, and looking in the mirror. To his e manse surprise (really he never thought it would happen) his hair lay flat and seemed to have grown over night. Now touching his shoulders. He sighed knowing it had something to do with all that was happening, but at the same time not going complain about it. (it was finally manageable, no way in hell was he taking this for granted!) he walked down to the common room to see Hermione reading in her favorite chair she looked up surprise written all over her face,

"Harry! Your hair looks great!" she said. He snorted sitting down next to her.

"Ya. Finally manageable" he grinned making her laugh.

"I don't know what you did to it but keep doing it. Gives you a rough look." she winked making Harry laugh. They talked for another ten minutes before Ron joined them and they headed down to breakfast, telling his friends of the latest development.

"So, your the reincarnation of Ulquiorra Chiefer?" Hermione asked. He nodded.

"Who, was something called an espada, a powerful enemy Lady Andromada and Shiro, and a bunch of others fought?" Ron clarified, another nod.

"You also found out that Ulquiorra fell in love moments before he died, with a woman named Orihime, who he called onna correct?" Hermione put in, again, another nod.

"Also to add to this mess, your souls are most likely going to merge or the strongest will take over?" and another nod. The two friends started at Harry, and then Ron snorted.

"Here I thought your life couldn't get anymore complicated. This caused Harry to chuckle and Hermione to laugh.

"I take it in stride now." Harry said sagely, "This could be great for me." his friends frowned,

"Harry," Hermione started, "You are willing to give up your soul?" Harry looked to think for a minutes before slowly nodding.

"My body is as much his as it is mine. I could end up loving this Orihime as well. I think that's what the main fight of the soul would be about. He would want to be with her, and I can't find it in myself to deny him that." Harry answered. His friends were slightly put off. How could Harry be so calm? Wouldn't be normal to react violently to a foreign soul within your own?

"Mate, how are you so calm?" Ron all but demanded.

"I just see no reason to over react. Andy said we should play it by ear. I agree with her. Ulquiorra's soul has done nothing but show me memories so far. I had one fucked up past life, is all I can say. Why shouldn't he have second chance at life? Besides, I'm so sick of being referred to as The Boy-who-lived. Its annoying. I want to be something more!" the end was said with so much anger his friends were shocked. Had he always felt this way? Why hadn't he said anything? Harry shut his eyes trying to calm down. It wouldn't do to get angry.

"Look," he started, "Lets leave it for now. Nothing has happen so far." his friends grudgingly agreed and they went to Professor McGonagall to get their class schedules. Andy was right, Harry thought bitterly, it was going to be a long day.

**Well, here is another chapter. I like reviews. They make me want to update faster. :D So I do! I'm working hard on this story! Any questions you want answered (if you ask how it ends I won't be happy) about plot or a confusion I am more then happy to answer. Thank you all for reading! Till next time**

**-Andromada**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Chance for Change**

**Chapter 4**

**AN: Meh, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, High School is a bitch. I apologize for my suckish spelling, I know it sucks but I'm having issues finding a beta so right now it's just me a spell check! So please, don't be to hard on me :D and now, do to the many reviews this story is getting me (reviews are better then cookies! Well...just as good! :D) I give you chapter 4!**

**Key: **

_soul-talk_

_**zanpakuto**_

**Previously on A Chance for Change:**

_**"Look," he started, "Lets leave it for now. Nothing has happen so far." his friends grudgingly agreed and they went to Professor McGonagall to get their class secludes. Andy was right, Harry thought bitterly, it was going to be a long day. **_

Harry found himself in Transfiguration, spinning his wand between his fingers board. It was ten minutes till the class started and, he wanted to ask Professor McGonagall something. When she walked in Harry looked up,

"Hey Professor, I have a question." Harry said, she looked at him raising an eyebrow,

"What might that be Mr. Potter?" he grinned,

"How hard is it to become an animgi?" her eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"Why do you ask?" he grinned more, deep in his soul Ulquiorra groaned at how stupid Harry looked.

"I want to train to become one, I think it would be epic to become one." McGonagall looked thought full before answering.

"Depends, for some it comes easily, others it doesn't. It could take any where from a year, to six." Harry nodded. Reasonable he thought.

_'It would be...useful' _Harry froze, what the fuck...

"Would you like some books on animagius transformation's?" McGonagall asked, Harry nodded and she walked back into her office and Harry thought in his head,

_'Who are you?'_

_'My name, is Ulquiorra Chiefer'_

_'Aah, makes sense, didn't know you could talk to me.'_

_'It is quite alright. I am surprised, you seem quite excepting of me.'_

_'In the end we are one in the same. But dude, you have to show me more memories.'_

_'Refrain from calling me dude and we will have a deal.'_

_'Sweet, talk to you later Ulquiorra.'_

_'Hn.'_

McGonagall walked in right after Harry finished his conversation with...himself?

"Here you go Mr. Potter, and there is also a pamphlet on rules and regulations regarding Animagi." Harry nodded.

"Thanks Professor." she nodded and the students began trickling in and it was soon time to begin class. After class Harry, Hermione, and Ron, headed down to the forest where Care of Magical Creatures would be held. There was a ton of talking going on around them, much of it concerning Andromada.

"Hey mate, what do you think she will teach us first?" Ron asked as the approached the forest. Harry shook his shoulders,

"Not a clue." once the students arrived at where they were supposed to meet Andromada, they noticed that all that was there was a black wolf.

"Where is Professor Andromada?" some kid asked the wolf visibly sighed before transforming into Andromada, she was wearing a pair of tattered jeans, a loose t-shirt and black combat boots.

"Welcome to care of Magical Creatures. My name is Andromada Morningstar, you will address me as either Professor Andromada or Andy-sama. That clear pups?" she said in a commanding voice. Those who weren't frozen in shock from the fact she had been a wolf, or wondering why she just addressed them as pups, nodded. "Good, this year, we will be studying many things. First semester, will be focusing on hallows, demons, and unicorns. Two of these are impure, the last the purest thing on the face of this earth. Only right I teach them together. Any questions?" Hermione raised her hand and Andromada pointed,

"Yes Miss. Granger?"

"How did you change into a wolf. I thought Inu meant dog." this caused some nods. Harry couldn't help but agree when Ulquiorra's voice piped in

_'her mate is a wolf demon.' _when Harry was about to ask how he knew that, Andromada answered.

"That was my animgius form. Has nothing to do with my demon. My patroness, is actually a wolf too." no one seemed to know what that meant but Hermione who just nodded.

"Now, we will be starting with hallows. I would be stone shocked if any of you would know what they are."

_'say a hallow is a soul that lingered to long in the living world and became corrupt.'_

I raised my hand deciding to got with what he said,

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"A hallow, is a soul that lingered to long in the living world and became corrupt." she grinned, most likely knowing how I got the answer,

"Good, five points to Gryffindoor. Now, while what Mr. Potter says is true, there is more to it. A hallow, or fallen soul, can very in power. You have your regular hallows, nothing more then fallen souls. You have the menos grande, a hallow composed of hundreds of different hallows, you have the adjuchas, they control the menos grande, much smarter. Then you have the vasto lordes. The top, the most powerful. I highly doubt you will meet one. Well...you have already met one actually." at this everyone became shocked.

"Shiro!" she called. He came out little Shiro walking faithfully by his side.

"Yes Andy?" he asked. Everyone started at him. She didn't mean to say he was a hallow? Did she?

"You see kids, Shirosiki Ochigo, is indeed a vasto lorde." she paused and added, "one of the last in existence." this made everyone whisper. "However, he is not like most hallows. Hallows on a whole, must devour souls, they do this to stay alive. Shiro though, is different. His past isn't of importance but he was bounded to another, thus, he doesn't need to eat souls." everyone looked green at the concept of eating another soul. Harry himself gagged,

_'That is how I lived, how we lived.'_

_'ugh that's gross...'_

_'Your were not the one eating hallow flesh.'_

_'I pity you.'_

_'meh.'_

"Any questions so far?" Draco raised his hand and asked,

"There is no stage beyond vasto lorde?" Andromada sighed running a hand through her hair.

"There is. It only happened once though, during a huge war. There was a few hallows who were able to take of there masks and become arrancar. Arrancar, are a type of hallow who gained the powers of soul-reapers. We will learn about them in the second semester but, during war there where those considered the best. The Espada. Arrancars, so powerful they were given a rank 1 to 10. 1 being the strongest 10 being the weakest. Though even week, it took two strong soul-reapers to off it." Harry heard an annoyed sigh.

_'why must she tell you of the espada...'_

_'were you one?'_

_'number four...but I was...different you will find this out later, when we re-awaken our zanpakuto'_

_'what ever you say.'_

"Any way, only one other besides Shiro survived. Shiro's wife, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. The ex-3 espada." she sighed. "if you hadn't asked, I would never have told you of that." Draco seemed to nod, his questions answered.

_'Nelliel...survived? How, demand to know how!' _

_'You knew her?'_

_'Yes..one of the only Espada I enjoyed to share company with. Until the ex-5th espada got her kicked out. He played dirty, and injured her.'_

_'I'll ask Andy later how she survived, I promise Ulquiorra.'_

_'….Thank you...'_

_'Not a problem'_

"Moving on." Andromada flicked her wand and several scrolls flew out. One to each student.

"Your home work for tonight, to read up and write an easy on your opinion of the hallows." everyone groaned at the fact they were getting homework.

"Don't worry. Just make it enough to thoroughly answer the questions on the scrolls, that's all I ask." this cheered people up. Mostly because teachers normally made students write 2 feet no mater what. People started walking away, but Harry was waved over by Andromada, so he said he would meet Ron and Hermione in potions. They seemed unsure but left.

"Whats up Andy." he said.

"Ulquiorra is talking to you already?" she asked, shock in her eyes.

"Ya, started before transfiguration. Said it was strange that I was so excepting." Shiro snorted.

"It is. Ichigo didn't except me! None of the Vizards except their hallows! You and Ulquiorra will be the first. That may make it, that you don't have to fight him to harness his power. I was rejected, I wanted Ichigo's body because of that." Harry blinked

"Uh..."

_'Vizards are soul-reaper's who have gained the power of hallows. I should have recognized this **Shiro's **power. It screams Hallow Ichigo.'_

_'o um, thanks for the explanation.'_

_'Not a problem._

"OK, thanks to Ulquiorra's explanation, I have an idea whats going on. Though, I had no idea you were a part of Ichigo, Shiro." he nodded grinning.

"Ya, but you see Ichi lost his powers after the war. He regained them 17 months after, and soon after died. I am able to separate from him at will, and when I choose to I poise as his twin brother, the better looking of course." this caused Harry to sweat drop.

"You sound like Fred and George..." Harry muttered.

"Alright, get your ass to potions." she handed him a note explaining why he was late.

"Wait! Ulquiorra wanted to know how Nelliel survived." Andromada tilted her head.

"As he probably told you, she lost her powers. She met up with Ichigo when he barged into Las Noches. She helped him along the way and in the process got her powers back. Long story short, she lounged in Hueco Mundo till Ichigo got his powers back, because she had heard about the loss." Shiro cleared his throat, Andy ignoring him, "soon after Shiro showed up. Yadie yadie yada. Then, when Ichigo was regaining his powers, Shiro showed up re-merging with him." she paused, "long story short, the two fell in love. Now skedaddle." she said. He nodded and started up to the castle,

_'happy now?'_

_'I...I am mad! How could she fall in love with trash like that!'_

_'ummmmmmm I don't know how to respond to that...'_

_'ugh! Damn it!'_

_'dude...you were in love with a human...'_

_'meh...she was smart intelligent hot...not rash trash like Ichigo!'_

_'but this is Ichigo's hallow...'_

_'true...ugh still!'_

_'your insane.'_

_'your rash trash'_

_'yo! No need to be a jackass.'_

_'sorry...just pissed.'_

_'don't take it out on me :('_

_'I am sorry...'_

**ugh both my masters are such men!**

_'…'_

_'…'_

_'whose the chick?'_

_'Its jkosjdos'_

_'what?'_

**Ulquiorra, he cant hear my name till its time!**

_'whatever...'_

_'I'm soooo confused!'_

By this time Harry had reached the potion's class room and walked in.

"50 points from Gryffindoor Potter."

"Sorry Professor I don't think you can do that." Harry said grinning shoving the note to Professor Snape, who growled and fury.

"Very well, go take your seat." Harry grinned this would be an awesome year.

**Woot! His face was priceless :D**

_'Knock it off bat-girl'_

**Hush Ulquiorra.**

Harry couldn't help but grin, ya he had a fucked up mind now, but with Ulquiorra and this new chick, he knew there would never be a dull moment. He sat down next to Ron a began his potion with a grin on his face.

**Soul Society **

Ichigo Kurosaki, hero of the winter war, soul-reaper, vizard and Captain of Squad 5 growled at the paper work on his desk.

"When will it end..." he whined. He was starting to hate paperwork more then Aizen! At that moment his Lieutenant Momo walked in.

"Hey Ichigo-san." after 5 years he had finally got her to drop his title. (he was a people person!)

"Sup Momo, how are you this good day?" she grinned dropping another stack of paper work on his desk.

"Have fun Ichigo!" she chirped before heading out. He could feel his eye brow twitching and felt his spirit pressure spiking. Damn paper work! He was about to let out an angry scream when someone walked in.

"Yo Ichigo." Ichigo looked up to see a man with shoulder length black hair, demonic silver eyes, and handsome features (the authors words not his!) The new comer had his zanpakuto hanging from his waist, connected by a thick silver chain to his hip.

"Sup Blade, why are you here?" he said happy to ignore his paperwork for now.

"Not much," the former head Captain said falling onto the couch, "Any word on Andy?" Ichigo raised his eyebrow,

"She's YOUR mate, go find out yourself." Ichigo said flatly.

"Aren't you suppose to be with her?" the wolf demon asked.

"Nope not till after Christmas. Shiro is with her now." the man nodded and then let out a whine,

"Why couldn't I go!" Ichigo laughed as the man continued, "It's so boooring in the Royal Realm!" Ichigo raised his eyebrow again,

"You have hero's from every dimension in the Royal Realm and you call it boring?"

"I live there! Of course its boring to me!" he said (more like whined)

"Whatever, if your gonna sit there help me with this blasted paperwork!" Blade laughed and grabbed a stack.

"Fine, but you owe me!" Ichigo waved him off and the two continued to chat well into the night.

**Well, we have met Ichigo and Andy's mate, though only briefly. I thought we could take a peek into what those two were up to! :D again sorry for my suckish spelling and late update. I'll try to update again soon! Tata! R&R good people, and chibi-Beyakuya will give you a cookie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well hello again good readers :D I'm sorry for the late update, but I've been busy lately. Right when I got time to update I got sick :( I'm still sick but I want to update for Columbus Day. So enjoy this new chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

Key:

_soul-talk_

**zanpakuto**

_Previously on a Chance for Change:_

"_Whatever, if your gonna sit there help me with this blasted paperwork!" Blade laughed and grabbed a stack._

_"Fine, but you owe me!" Ichigo waved him off and the two continued to chat well into the night._

September passed quickly and before the students knew it, it was October 1st. They were all sitting in the Great Hall eating dinner when Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Students, I have wonderful news. This year we will be holding a Halloween party. Costumes and masks are required and at the end of the night we will have an unmasking. There will also be a singing contest open to all. Talk to Professor Andromada to learn more. For now, eat and have a good night." Hermione turned to Harry and grinned,

"What do you plan on going as?" Harry raised an eyebrow at that,

"Now why would I reveal such information? The unmasking is when you learn these things." Hermione pouted.

"Come on!" Harry grinned shaking his head.

"Nope."

_Any idea what I should go as Ulquiorra?_

…_.you mean you have no idea?_

**Bat! Go as a Bat!**

_I'll ignore that suggestion Bat-girl._

**Awww... :(**

_Go as an Espada. You have seen memories of what I wore. Extended my mask to cover your whole face, and your done._

_That's not a bad idea..._

**Don't forget the emo tear tracks!**

…_..._

_-laughs- good one bat-girl_

"Hey mate do you even know what your going as?" Ron asked while piling food on his plate. Harry smirked,

"Sure do, and no one will ever know it's me." Ulquiorra rolled his eyes in Harry's inner world at that.

**After Dinner Dumbledore's Office**

Dumbledore was pacing his office while Andromada sat in a chair watching him pace.

"We need to make a move on Voldemort while he is weak. With the information we collected we could kill him now." Dumbledore said.

"You know as well as I do, it will never be that easy. He has protections keeping him from death. Besides, this lead of yours could be a bunch of crap." Andy put in swinging her legs over the arm of the chair getting comfortable.

"If it weren't for you taking Harry under your wing, we may still have a chance!" Andy's growled at him her eyes flashing red.

"Don't you dare blame me for this Albus. Perhaps next time you should have another plan then to send a child to their death!" Dumbledore turned on her and glared right back,

"Perhaps you should have stayed on the Dark's side. You don't seem to keen on tracking down Tom after all. Perhaps your still loyal to him." Andy got to her feet, pointing a clawed finger at him,

"Of course I'm not keen on tracking down my old apprentice! Who would be? Don't you think I feel at all betrayed by him? Don't you think my family and I suffered when he turned his back on us? Stop acting like your the only one suffering and get off your fucking high horse! Your not the only one that maters god damn it! You just want the fame of training the vanquisher of Voldemort! You don't give a damn about the boy!" the last part was hissed, Andy's aura crackling through out the room, her fangs becoming more prominent, and eyes turning red. Dumbledore backed down at the sight of the demoness losing control of her anger. Andy took a breath and her demonic features lessened. All that was left of the anger was her pulsating aura and escalated spiritual pressure which was coming back down to normal.

"Look, I'll go check out this damn lead for you. Even though I have no desire to run in to Tom, I'll do it to shut you up." She walked out of the room slamming the door behind her. Severus walked in moments later shock on his face, and he said flatly to the headmaster,

"What the hell did you do to piss her off? Just be happy it's after curfew and no students can hear her very mangled vocabulary!" Dumbledore didn't say anything for a while and then sighed,

"She is going to be the death of me..."

"Depends if you keep pissing her off..." Severus muttered.

**Royal Realm**

The Royal Realm, detached from the Soul Society to protect it's inhabitants, more over the King and Queen. Said to be a beautiful place, well not on Mondays. There was a load bang a ton of cursing and out came a pissed of Ichigo...with blue hair.

"BLADE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ichigo screamed. In the throne room Blade sneezed as he was talking to one of the Generals, Edward.

"Blade, you OK?" Ed asked. Blade looked around.

"Fine, some one is probably talking about me." Ed was about to comment when a panther patroness flew in and spoke flatly,

"There will be a party on Halloween night, you can come if you wish, you mine as well drag Cain with you." the patroness vanished and Ed blinked,

"What the fuck..." Blade grinned.

"Good idea..." Blade was gone a flash-step later. Ed started at the spot Blade just was and shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever."

Blade soon appeared outside a small house and knocked to see a dirty blonde come out.

"What do you want?" the guy said groggily. Blade raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you look like crap?" the blonde growled baring his fangs.

"Shut up! Some chick invited me out last night and got me drunk I'm not in a good mood." Blade couldn't help it...he laughed.

"Your pathetic some times. Any way, you heard your sister is in Scotland right?" the blonde leaned on the door frame nodding.

"Yes, go on."

"There is going to be a party.." Blade was cut off by a door slamming in his face and a shouted,

"Not happening wolf boy." Blade pouted but shrugged his shoulder.

"Fine your the one who needs to tell your sister your not coming!" Blade started to walk away but the door slammed open.

"Fine! I'll go...damn you..." Blade grinned.

"To easy."

**Soul Society**

Ichigo made it back to the squad barracks when Orihimie showed up.

"Hey Ichigo! Why do you have blue hair..." she asked.

"Don't ask Inoue. Don't. Ask." he sat at his desk sighing noticing a note and read out loud.

"Dear King, I hope things are going well, and that Blade dyed your hair blue like he promised..." at this Ichigo's eye twitched. "Well, we found out that the Potter kid is the reincarnation of ULQUIORRA CHIFFER! Can you believe it? Messed up shit. Any way your invited to the Halloween Party on the 30th. Bring Nel and Rukia and anyone else you feel like bringing. See ya soon, your awesome and good looking better half, Shiro." Ichigo scoffed at the last part but turned to Orihimie who was looking at the letter.

"Inoue? You OK?" she blinked.

"Ya, I'm fine!" she said smiling brightly.

"Good, well I better go tell Rukia and Nel." Ichigo got up and headed to the door.

"Um Ichigo..." He turned back to Orihimie who was wearing a hopeful expression.

"Yes?"

"Can I go with you and Rukia." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why? I didn't know you were interested in Ulquiorra." She turned bright red at that and stuttered out

"O! Its not that! I just want to see this magic school is all." Ichigo looked at her skeptically but gave in at the puppy dog pout she was giving him.

"Alright, you can come IF you get your Captain's permission." she jumped up giving him a hug before running out.

"God...now I have to deal with three woman."

**Hogwarts **

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were getting ready to go on the first Hogesmead trip of the year. Harry had to track down some white fabric to make his costume while Ron and Hermione where just going to buy there's.

"Harry, you said you needed fabric right? Why not see if you can get it from Diagon Ally? You could ask one of the Professors to accompany you." Harry considered it,

"I'll see what I can find here before I make any decisions." they three of them approached Filtch who looked at Harry's permission form.

"Has to be signed by a guardian." he was about to shove the paper back in Harry's hand when Andromada approached.

"Which, as of summers end, I am. Now, do you have a problem?" Her eyes stared down Filtch. Filtch backed down but had a sneer on his face.

"I see go ahead through." Andromada walked through as if nothing had happened Harry ran after her.

"Professor?" she turned to him.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" Harry stumbled at that, she was never formal. Then he noticed her eyes were a mixture of emotion. Anger, pain, resentment, and at that it made sense. Something had happened, and it had been something big.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

_Her spiritual pressure is reflecting her mood...it is so dark...so sad._

_How do you know how her spiritual pressure feels?_

_Unlike you, I am trained in the art of feeling such things._

_I feel stupid now. :(_

_Do not, it will take you time to understand it._

"Harry, I'll be fine once this weekend is over. Now, is there something you need?"

"You see, I know what I'm going as for the party but I need white fabric to make it." She raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"I shall see if Professor Lupin would be able to escort you, I highly doubt the Headmaster will have any objections. Also, I think you should take your wand to be checked out by Olivander." Harry nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Professor." a small smile reached her lips.

"No problem." she turned away and as soon as she was past Hogwarts's wards she vanished.

Harry blinked but shrugged it off, she seemed to be busy, he wouldn't push it.

**R&R people. I'm sorry It's short and choppy but it was partly a filler. The real fun will start next chapter which I hope will be out next week. Good day! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Chance for Change**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclamier I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter, if I did Sirius would be alive, Ichigo would be head captain and Orihime would stop being a love sick puppy and go with Ulquiorra :D**

**An: There is a reason I didn't update, I didn't get that many reviews last chapter so I put it off, not to mention this chapter was hard to write since I had a lot on my mind.**

_Previously: _

_"I shall see if Professor Lupin would be able to escort you, I highly doubt the Headmaster will have any objections. Also, I think you should take your wand to be checked out by Olivander." Harry nodded and smiled._

_"Thanks Professor." a small smile reached her lips._

_"No problem." she turned away and as soon as she was past Hogwarts's wards she vanished._

_Harry blinked but shrugged it off, she seemed to be busy, he wouldn't push it._

_**Back to the story:**_

Harry was rushing about his dorm room putting final touches on his costume for tonight's party.

"Ugh where the hell did I put that damn mask!" he yelled. Ron walked into the dorm room and started at Harry and then noticed a white shape on the floor, he picked it up.

"This it Harry?" Harry turned and gave run a thankful smile.

"Thanks Ron, I'm under a lot of stress. Andy said I'm performing my song first, I think she set me up to get revenge for that prank I pulled on her." Ron laughed remembering that.

_**Flashback**_

_**Andromada sat with Remus having some afternoon tea in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Room when smoke exploded in the room. She jumped up only to be hit in the face with a water balloon. Spluttering she looked around for the source, when she pinpointed it, she was face to face with Harry.**_

"_**You BRA-" she spluttered as a gallon of water fell on her from the ceiling.**_

"_**Love you to Andy!" Harry yelled cheekily as he ran from the room**_

_**Flashback End**_

Harry took the mask from Ron taking out his wand and pointed it at it, muttering the spells Andromada told him to use. Two long emerald stripes went down the left and right eyes of the mask and he put it to his face and was thankful that the spell that allowed him to speak through the mask worked, seeing as their was no place for his mouth. He put it on the bed and went rummaging for his costume. He smiled when he remembered the day he got it.

_**Flashback**_

_**Remus and Harry walked to Madam Malkions Robe Shop when Remus asked,**_

"_**How's school going Mr. Potter?" Harry smiled.**_

"_**It's going well, and you can call me Harry." Remus let a smile come across his face,**_

"_**Only if you call me Remus." Harry grinned,**_

"_**Done. So Remus, what did you do before you taught?"**_

_**Remus's smile faltered and he said,**_

"_**I had a rough time, if it wasn't for Dumbledore I would most likely be homeless." Harry frowned.**_

"_**That sucks, well at least you have the job right? Your the best DA teacher we had so far. Don't you have any friends?" Remus sighed,**_

"_**I was friends with your parents actually, and of course Andromada is becoming a fast friend. Other then that no not really." Harry's eyes widened at the mention of his parents.**_

"_**You knew my parents? What were they like!" Remus chuckled at Harry's curios eyes and began telling harry all he could.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Harry can I ask you something?" Ron said hesitantly.

"Sure go ahead." Harry said as he pulled out his costume, still wrapped neatly from when he had Madam Malkions make it.

"Is Ulquiorra a pain to have in your head." at this Harry tilted his head before responding.

"Not really. He is actually really helpful. I mean, take Care of Magical Creature for example, without him, I would be utterly lost. Andy expects more from me then from the rest of you so it's good to have that advantage ya know? Not just that, he gives good advice when I ask for it. Not to mention his zanpakuto spirit is really fun too. Well I guess she's my zanpakuto spirit now too. Any way, I guess the answer is he is becoming a friend." speaking of Ulquiorra...he had been quite lately.

_Something wrong?_

_I am fine, I just have a feeling tonight will end well..._

_Well at least it won't end badly._

"I wouldn't really understand your situation. I'm just worried about losing a good friend is all." Harry paused at that, the shakiness of Ron's voice surprising him.

"Ron, I'm still me, only a little more mature," he ignored Ulquiorra's undignified snort, "We aren't going to stop being friends." Ron seemed a little reassured about the situation.

"I believe you, I'll leave you alone to get ready then." Ron walked out closing the door behind him. Harry then began to get ready. He pulled on the outfit surprised at how well it fit. He thought it would look bad on him but it looked pretty good. He noticed that his face was a little sharper and his hair was still laying flat. Small things had changed, hardly noticeable. He then put his wand to his cheek and allowed the tear tracks to bleed down from his eyes. That had been a shock, waking up with two green tear tracks on his face. He kept them glamored so he didn't freak anyone out. He then put on his mask and slipped on his shoes before spelling his nails black. He looked in the full length mirror on the door and admired his appearance. He liked, no loved, the way this outfit fitted him, like it was meant for him. He saw his hair barley came past his mask and put his wand to it making it grow to the bottom of his shoulder blade. He ran his hand along the two long horns on his mask before nodding. He like the way he looked, and that alone was awesome. He looked at the clock eyes widening. He only had 15 minutes to get down to the great hall. He grabbed the sword Andromada had given him and attached it to his hip. He noted that it didn't feel right and at this the bat chick said,

_**It won't feel right because you want me at your side.**_

_I truly wish I could hear your name bat-girl..._

_**You will master you will, when the time is right don't worry :)**_

He walked out of his room and headed to the Great Hall avoiding people as he went. He made it down there with 5 minutes to spare and went back stage. When he saw Andromada his jaw dropped.

"What the hell!" he stuttered. She turned to him grinning. She was wearing what he could only describe as a battle dress. From the waist up was tight black material molding perfectly to her torso, while from the waist down the black material fell like waves. On her arms were tight cuffs that went from her wrist to her elbow. Since teacher's weren't required to wear masks she hadn't bothered with one. Her shoes added to her height a bit and her sword rested at her side, her hair falling down her back and her eyes lined with black.

"Hey, I hope your ready." he shook his head.

"What are you wearing?" he asked.

"Oh this? Battle dress, I find shihakshos a pain in the ass." he sighed.

"What ever when do I sing?"

"One hour you pick a song?" he handed her a slip of paper and she smirked.

"Stating your place in the war and singing that deserves brownie points. Alright, I'll have the CD ready." he nodded before heading out from the back, he ended up bumping into someone but couldn't tell who it was until said person sneered at him.

"Watch it." he glared his eyes narrowing, now grateful for his magically changed voice which sounded more like Ulquiorra's then his own.

"Why don't you watch it trash." he walked right by and then realized he had just used Ulquiorra's favorite line. He twitched at that and muttered something about stupid habits before heading out to the dance floor which had quickly filled up. He waded through the crowd looking for someone he might know when he saw a flash of long white hair and a hollow mask. He approached and said,

"Hey Shiro." This made the man jump,

"O hey, how did ya know it was me?"

"Your mask." he nodded. "Can he help me pinpoint my friends?" he raised an eyebrow but looked around non the less.

"Over by the food."

"Thanks see ya." Harry headed off toward the table and came up behind Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys." both his friends turned around only to stare at him shocked.

"Harry is that you?" Hermione said stunned, she was dressed as an angel her normal bushy hair falling flat down her back her mask covering her only half her face.

"Ya, it's me what do you guys think? It was Ulquiorra's idea." they looked at their friend before Hermione answered.

"You look great. It's different but still it suits you I guess. What's with the mask?" In all honesty the mask creeped her out. Harry pulled it up revealing his tear tracks.

"It was what Ulquiorra's mask looked like before he became an Espada. He noticed it was close to the one hour mark and sighed pulling his mask down. "I have to go sing meet up later ok?" his friends nodded and he walked off, he went back stage and Andromada threw a mic at him.

"I'll announce you then your up. After your done I need you to go with Shiro too meet up with some friends alright?"

"Sure." Andromada walked out onto the stage and spoke into the mic,

"Hello Hogwarts! Are you enjoying the party so far?" There was a ton of cheering, "I can't hear you!" The cheering went up and she laughed. "Alright now, our first singer will be singing Hands Held High by Linkin Park. I hope you enjoy and after his song, you can guess who he is if he's ok with that. Sound good to you?" The cheering increased again. "Alright then! I introduce to you our first singer!" she walked off the stage and Harry walked on and to his surprise many (ok like half the school's) girls whistled. He took a breath,

Turn my mic up louder I got to say something  
>Light weights step to the side when we come in<p>

Feel it in your chest the syllables get pumping  
>People on the street they panic and start running<p>

Words on loose leaf sheet complete coming  
>I jump in my mind and summon the rhyme, I'm dumping<p>

Healing the blind I promise to let the sun in  
>Sick of the dark ways we march to the drum and<p>

Jump when they tell us that they wanna see jumping  
>Fuck that I wanna see some fists pumping<p>

Risk something, take back what's yours  
>Say something that you know they might attack you for<p>

Cause I'm sick of being treated like I have before  
>Like it's stupid standing for what I'm standing for<p>

Like this war's really just a different brand of war  
>Like it doesn't cater the rich and abandon poor<p>

Like they understand you in the back of the jet  
>When you can't put gas in your tank<p>

These fuckers are laughing their way to the bank and cashing the cheque  
>Asking you to have compassion and have some respect<p>

For a leader so nervous in an obvious way  
>Stuttering and mumbling for nightly news to replay<p>

And the rest of the world watching at the end of the day  
>In their living room laughing like "what did he say?"<p>

In my living room watching but I am not laughing  
>Cause when it gets tense I know what might happen<p>

World is cold the bold men take action  
>Have to react or get blown into fractions<p>

Ten years old it's something to see  
>Another kid my age drugged under a jeep<p>

Taken and bound and found later under a tree  
>I wonder if he had thought the next one could be me<p>

Do you see the soldiers they're out today  
>They brush the dust from bullet proof vests away<p>

It's ironic at times like this you pray  
>But a bomb blew the mosque up yesterday<p>

There's bombs in the buses, bikes, roads  
>Inside your market, your shops, your clothes<p>

My dad he's got a lot of fear I know  
>But enough pride inside not to let that show<p>

My brother had a book he would hold with pride  
>A little red cover with a broken spine<p>

On the back, he hand-wrote a quote inside  
>When the rich wage war it's the poor who die<p>

Meanwhile, the leader just talks away  
>Stuttering and mumbling for nightly news to replay<p>

And the rest of the world watching at the end of the day  
>both scared and angry like "what did he say?"<br>With hands held high into the sky so blue,  
>As the ocean opens up to swallow you. <p>

When Harry finished cheering erupted, whistling and demands for more assaulted his ears. He executed a bow and smiled behind his mask. Andromada walked back on stage.

"That was wonderful great job! Now do you wish to be unmasked now or later?" Harry thought and then said,

"I'll be unmasked later thank you, but if any one wishes to talk to be just address me as Ulquiorra, I'll respond." with another bow he stepped off stage and went to locate Shiro, he saw the man at the entrance to the great hall talking to a group of people on of which he seemed to be arguing with. As he approached he also saw two woman, one with long green hair, a curvy figure and a gentle smile. She was dressed in smiler design to him and when she saw him her eyes widened.

"Is that you Ulquiorra Chiefer?" he stopped in front the group bowing.

"His reincarnation, though he is in my head. You must be Andromeda's friends nice to meet you." he looked at the others in the group. There was a man with shoulder length orange hair that looked almost identical to Shiro. The only differences where his eyes which were a softer honey brown and his skin tone which was nicely tanned. The woman standing next to him was petite, with raven hair and violet eyes she came up to the guys shoulder and had her arm wrapped around hers. He smiled at them all pulling his mask up,

"My name is Harry Potter, nice to meet you all." he put out his hand and the orange haired man shook it.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." he said then motioned to the woman at his side.

"This is Rukia Kuchki, my fiancee. And that's," before Ichigo could name the other woman Harry said,

"Neliel correct? Ulquiorra has spoken very highly of you." Harry shook her hand. Shiro wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled down at her. Harry couldn't help but smile at that, so much tenderness from a normally pissed off individual. Then a voice both Ulquiorra and Harry recognized said,

"Sorry for being late guys, I got lost." The owner of the voice stepped out from behind the crowd making Harry catch his breath. She had long sun kissed hair, doe gray eyes, a curvy figure and was wearing an outfit similar to both Neliel and himself. Ulquiorra was trying to speak through Harry but couldn't without the boys permission. Harry walked up to her and bowed.

"And you must be the lovely Orihime Inoue. Ulquiorra has spoken often of you." The girl stared in shock at the guy in front of her.

"Your Harry Potter correct?" he nodded.

"That I am, I think Ulquiorra would like to speak with you, I'll switch places with him, hopefully we will get along Miss. Inoue, I would hate to disappoint him or yourself." Harry's eyes slid shut and when they opened next they had a tint of the yellow from Ulquiorra's sword release.

"Hello Onna." Orihime's eyes filled with tears and she threw herself into his arms he hugged her back inhaling her sweet scent. Part of Ulquiorra wanted nothing more then to keep control of the boy's body, to stay with his onna forever, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. The boy had become his friend, if he were to have his onna the boy would have her as well, it was only fair. He tilted her chin toward him and they both kissed. It was soft and loving, everything he thought it would be. When he pulled away he looked at her with soft eyes.

"Onna, I am sorry, but I must return to Harry's inner world, I can not bring myself to take away the boy's chance to get to know you nor his chance at a life. He expressed his want to get to know you and said if it turns out he thinks of you as nothing more then a friend he will allow me to take over forever. He is very selfless it seems...says I deserve another chance." Orihime looked at Ulquiorra with hope in her eyes.

"He would be willing to do that..." she didn't want to take away the life of another for her own wants. Though if she fell for this guy as well what would happen? As if reading her thoughts Ulquiorra answered,

"We would become one, both our desires fulfilled." she nodded giving him one last kiss.

"I will speak to him, perhaps this will work out...I don't want to loose you again..." he kissed her forehead,

"You will not, I must go now. I love you onna." the eyes slid shut once more and when they opened again they were fully emerald once more. Harry blinked a few times and blushed.

"Sorry it couldn't last longer. I hope we can be friends Miss. Inoue." She nodded.

"You can call me Orihime you know. And I hope we can get to know each other as well." she said with a smile. He smiled back,

"Then how about a dance Orihime?" The song playing was slow enough for dancing so he offered her his arm she giggled and took it,

"Sound great." he led her onto the dance floor.

**With Andromada**

Andromada stood back stage as she watched the whole scene between the two play out. She smiled softly and the sighed realizing just how much she missed her mate. She ran a finger over the mating mark on her neck letting a smile grace her lips. It wouldn't do to dwell on it. She turned back to the list of singers and noticed everyone had gone and went back out to the DJ stand putting on a slower song for the couple on the dance floor. As she was grabbing a few more CD's she felt someone wrap the arms around her,

"Hey Andy..." she turned around so fast she was surprised she didn't get whiplash. She was met with soft smile.

"Blade...what are you doing here?" she said shocked. She wasn't expecting to see him till Christmas so this was a wonderful surprise. He grinned down at her kissing her forehead.

"I missed you." he went to kiss her when someone cleared their throat. She looked over to see her brother and smile.

"Cain!" she ran up and hugged him. Albus walked over and asked,

"Who are these people Andromada?"

"O this is my mate Blade and my brother Cain." Cain tilted his head and said,

"I'll DJ sis go spend some time with your mate while you can." she smiled.

"Thanks brother..." Blade wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked off happy for some time to spend together.

**With Shiro**

Shiro sat with his arm around his wife who was leaning close to him. Enjoying the same luxury as Andy and Blade.

"How have things been here?" she asked. He ran a hand through her hair,

"Good, interesting I guess. Andy and I have been spending a lot of time together though. She missed Blade so much, and I missed you." he said kissing her forehead. The woman smile softly.

"I see, are you enjoying teaching?" he snorted.

"Not really, Andy is though. She takes it to seriously." That made the woman laugh. He smiled once more happy for the time he had with his wife.

**With Harry**

Harry and Orihime talked all through the night both comfortable in each others presence. They learned a lot about each others likes and dislikes and each others hobbies. When Harry told her about him being a seeker she seemed intrigued by the magical sport and asked for him to explain when he was done she said she would love to go flying some time and Harry offered to take her next Hogesmead weekend if she was available. She smiled and said she would have to check with her Captain but it shouldn't be an issue seeing as there really wasn't much to do since the war ended. The more they talked the more both realized how comfortable they were despite just meeting. They chalked it up to sharing a common thing: Ulquiorra. All and All it was a great night and Harry couldn't help the smile plastered on his face when he went to bed that night.

**In Harry's inner world**

Ulquiorra sat next to his zanpakuto spirit with a soft smile on his face. The two where getting along, that was good. He had hopped they would. The bat chick next to him turned to him and said,

"This worked out pretty well huh? You got a host that cares about how you feel." Ulquiorra didn't answer for a while and then he said.

"I guess it did work out pretty well...lets hope things keep going like this." And with that he went to find some where to rest. Thanking his host for the beautiful inner world. The cave and then the never ending forest outside of it.

**AN: wow, 8 pages! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed please review and I know some of the people where OOC. Ulquiorra and Shiro mostly, but you have to realize, Ulquiorra is in a 13 year old body and hasn't seen his onna in many years. And Shiro missed his wife :) I hope you enjoyed and I want at least 5 reviews before I update. Love you all!**

**-Andromada**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Chance for Change**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: …...**

**Ulquiorra: Hurry up trash.**

**Me: -grabs Ulquiorra's neck and throws him across the room and then clears throat- I don't own anything. Though I do own Andromada, Cain and Blade. Also a little side note, I'm updating before I said I would. If I may, I am rather sad at the review output. I mean a lot of you fav and follow this story so I will continue to update. But even if your only reviewing every few chapters it would be great. Happy early Thanksgiving guys, here is my gift to you :D **

**Harry: Why is Ulquiorra on the floor? **

**Me: He called me trash :(**

_**Previously on ACFC:**_

** _Ulquiorra sat next to his zanpakuto spirit with a soft smile on his face. The two where getting along, that was good. He had hopped they would. The bat chick next to him turned to him and said,_**

_**"This worked out pretty well huh? You got a host that cares about how you feel." Ulquiorra didn't answer for a while and then he said.**_

_**"I guess it did work out pretty well...lets hope things keep going like this." And with that he went to find some where to rest. Thanking his host for the beautiful inner world. The cave and then the never ending forest outside of it.**_

Harry was pacing the Gryfindoor common room nervously about 2 hours before the Hogesmead trip. It was 2 weeks before Christmas and he was going stir crazy, his date with Orihime was today, not to mention gift ideas were flowing though his head and Ulquiorra finally had enough of the inner world acting crazy and screamed:

_ENOUGH I AM COMING OUT THERE TO HELP YOU!_

Harry winced at the yelling and Hermione and Ron both looked at him, they were the only ones still in the tower since they where going to meet up with Andy to go to Hogesmead. Soon black smokes started swirling next to Harry, both his friends whipped out there wands but Harry stood mystified. Soon the smoke cleared to reveal a man around Harry's height, with shoulder length black hair, a strange mask with one ram horn covering the top of his head, he also had green tear tracks coming down from his eyes and held him self with dignity. He was also wearing what Harry had worn for Halloween.

"You are truly over reacting Harry. Let me find a piece of parchment and I will help you compile a list of gifts you can buy for everyone. I hope you know where you are taking our _**beautiful princessa**_ for this date of yours." It took Harry a couple of moments to realize what happened.

"How in the name of Merlin's saggy gym shorts are you outside of my mind!" Harry demanded. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow.

"I could have done this at any moment, the moment you excepted me I was able to do this. The nut job can also do it if you wish to see her." Ulquiorra sat down in one of the arm chairs and began writing down gift ideas, it was rather easy having access to Harry's memories. Harry knew who Ulquiorra was referring to and sighed.

"No need to scare Ron and Hermione any more then you already have." Harry mumbled, then turned to his friends, "Did I brake you guys?" Ron and Hermione snapped out of their reprieve and looked at Harry then Ron burst out,

"You mean that depressing bloke is your past life?" Ron yelled. Hermione smacked him and looked once more at Ulquiorra,

"Ron! Mind your manners, nice to meet you Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra gave a curt nod and continued to write.

"Pleased to meet you as well. Harry, do you plan on getting anything for Ichigo and Rukia? I know not of their interests so you would have to ask Andromada-sama for her thoughts." Harry tilted his head.

"Put there names on the list I'll ask her later." Harry sighed flopping down in the chair opposite his friends. Then he turned to Hermione.

"Do I look ok?" he asked, she blinked and looked over Harry's attire. He was wearing slim black jeans that fit his figure rather well and black sneakers. He was wearing a green long sleeve shirt with a black coat over it. His hair was falling down his shoulders and his bangs hanging over his scar.

"You look great Harry. Miss. Inoue will love it. You said you were taking her flying right?" Harry nodded.

"I was going to but my broom was destroyed..." he glowered at that. He was still pissed about that match. Then something happened, two owls flew through the opened window with a long package. It looked like a broom and there was a letter attached to it. Ulquiorra looked up with some curiosity. One of the owls was Hedwig, who flew up to Ulquiorra and perched herself on his shoulder. He pet her feathers gently and she hooted.

"Be cautious as you open it. It may be a trap." Ulquiorra said logically.

"I will." Harry said softly. He picked up the letter gingerly and read it out loud.

"Dear Harry,

My little prongslet, I heard Andromada has taken you under her wing, that is the only reason I'm writing this letter, if I know her, she told you about me, about the false charges against me. Trust her prongslet, she would never steer you wrong. She was the DADA professor when your father, mother, Remus, Peter and I where in our 7th year. She was truly amazing, she taught us more then all our professor combined! I'm straying of topic though, If you haven't realized it yet, It's Sirius writing, prongslet I'm sorry I couldn't help you, I'm sorry I couldn't keep you from your wretched aunt and uncle, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, and most of all I'm sorry I couldn't help your mother and father escape that horrible fate...I'm sure you heard from Andromada that I'm your godfather...I need you to ask her who really betrayed your parents that night so long ago. I need you to ask her a favor for me as well, capture that horrid rat. She will know who I speak of. I'm sorry Harry that I can't do more then give you this gift. Please, forgive me prongslet...if you choose to turn me in I will understand, just know that I love you.

All the love in the world,

Your Godfather, Sirius Black" Harry's hands where shaking, he felt tears falling down her cheeks. At that moment Hermione started yelling,

"You can't actually believe that can you? He is a mass murder for god's sake!" Harry's magic then did something that made Ulquiorra's eyes widen, it spiked. Harry's hair was flying of his back and he was shaking. Ulquiorra turned to the boys friends and snapped.

"Do not open the door to the tower! I will be back with help." and he sonidoed to Andromada's office.

"Andomada!" her head snapped toward Ulquiorra she stared in shock.

"What..." he grabbed her arm.

"Not now hurry! The boy's magic is out of control!" he sonidoed once more and could feel Andromada following him the entered they coming room and saw Ron and Hermione trying to calm Harry down to no avail. Andromada strode remembering when Tom's magic had done this at one point and also remembering why it had happened. 'That old fool...' she thought. She grabbed Harry into her arms and her aura started to surround him.

"Hush little one, its ok, everything will be alright." she said softly, her hand running through his hair. He was shaking terribly and his broken voice asked,

"Who betrayed my parents..." he whispered. She looked shocked for a moment and then answered,

"Peter Pettigrew, why little one?" Hermione interjected.

"Harry just got a letter from the mass murder Sirius Black claiming that he is his godfather! That's a lie right?" Andromada didn't answer Hermione, she just kept comforting Harry. She rubbed his back soothingly and then asked softly after his body stopped shaking,

"Are you ok now little raven?" he looked up at her and then realized how much of a mother she had become to him, he hugged Andy tightly and whispered,

"I'll be fine. May I open Sirius's gift?" she nodded.

"Go ahead." Hermione interjected once more,

"What if it's jinxed! How do we know we can trust that man!" Andromada looked Hermione in her eyes making the young witch falter.

"Do you not trust my judgment?" she asked evenly.

"I do! It's just, we don't even know what he says is the truth!" Hermione stuttered out. Ron spoke up,

"Hermione...drop it." she snapped her head toward Ron ready to retort then saw his pale face and concerned eyes. "We don't want things to be harder on Harry, we are his friends we are here to help him." she nodded and kept her mouth shut. Harry began to unwrap the present. When it was fully opened his breath hitched and Ron stared wide eyed.

"No bloody way..." Ron muttered.

"A firebolt..." Harry whispered. He knew how expensive this broom was. He had looked into before the start of the year when he had gone into Diagon Ally. Andromada wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Harry ran his hand over the handle of the broom, thinking about how fast it could go.

"Looks like you can keep your promise to our _**princessa**_." Ulquiorra's normally emotionless voice was softer then normal. Harry turned to him and smiled.

"Ya, thanks for getting Andy by the way." the man nodded.

"Think nothing of it, I finished the list so I will return to our inner world. Say hello to _**princessa**_ for me." Ulquiorra's body became smoke and it went toward Harry before it disappeared completely. Harry's tense shoulders sagged as Ulquiorra's familiar presence calmed him even more. Andromada looked at the time and tisked.

"Come now Harry, lets not cry anymore. You have a date in less then an hour!" Harry looked at the time with wide eyes.

"Crap! I look like shit!" he said panicked. Andy laughed.

"You look fine your eyes are only a little blood shot." she used her thumb to wipe the rest of the tears away.

"Andy thanks for coming...I don't know what happened my magic just went crazy." Harry whispered. Andy sighed.

"It's fine. I have an idea why it happened but I have to talk to someone before I'm sure. Oh before I forget, how do you feel about spending Christmas at my manor in Greece? We could get everyone together. Ron and Hermione, your families are also welcome to come along, I'm sure Harry would like that." Harry looked at his friends.

"What do you guys think? Sounds fun to me." his friends shrugged their shoulders.

"I'll ask mum, she will most likely agree because your going." Ron said, then added to Andromada, "She may take over your kitchen though." The demoness laughed

"That is fine."

"I'll have to ask my parents." Hermione said.

"Alright. Go head down to the Great Hall. I have a headmaster to harass." Andy said getting up and heading out the door. Once the three friends left Andromada let out an angry growl her eyes bleeding red.

"You stupid old coot..." she muttered. Her body became smoke and soon she was standing in Dumbledore's office her fangs bared at the man. Said man looked up from his work in surprise at the demoness sudden appearance, and a little scared for his life at her appalled and angered look.

"Look you meddling old coot! I thought you learned your lesson with Tom, but I guess not." she snarled. Dumbledore looked shocked.

"Andromada what are you talking about?" They only thing he had done to Tom was put a block on his magic...oh no.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about you fool!" she yelled. She could sense Severus drawing near and hopped the man had some sense not to but in on this argument. When the door opened Severus sighed and asked.

"Albus, why must you piss her off whenever I'm coming for a meeting?" he asked. Andromada looked over at the potions master,

"Severus, do me a favor go get me a calming drought by the time you get back I will need it. Hurry." The man hurried out to get the requested item and as soon as he was out of range Andromada let her hold on her spiritual pressure go. The result being, Dumbledore gasping for breath.

"You stupid meddling old man. What did you hope to accomplish by blocking Harry's magic? You do realize if someone hadn't been there who knew what was happening Harry could have accidentally killed some or even himself! You are so damn lucky Ulquiorra had some idea what was happening!" she rained in her spiritual pressure enough for Albus to be able to catch his breath.

"Andromada, you must understand, sacrifices needed to be made. With both Tom and Harry it was for the-" Albus's eyes widened as Andromada's hands began to glow with fire.

"Say it Albus I dare you. Say it was for the **Greater Good** and I promise you I will end your life here and now." the man paled.

"Now Andromada-" he was cut off once more by a ball of fire scorching the arm of his chair millimeters from his hand.

"Listen well Albus, I am in no way one of the lights dogs. Hogwarts's remembers what happens within her walls, and so do I. I have every right to take your life for that betrayal so long ago. Never let that slip your mind Albus. One day you are going to push me to far, and you will find yourself wishing you where never born." the demoness hissed with venom. Severus chose that moment to walk in with the calming drought. He looked between the headmaster and the demoness with weary eyes.

"Here you go Andromada..." he whispered handing her the vile. The demoness took it with shaking hands downing it in one gulp. Her eyes immediately went back to there purple color and her shoulder relaxed.

"Thank you Severus. Expecto Patronum." she whispered. A silvery wolf came out from her wand circling her feet. It saw Dumbledore and got on it's hunches growling. The woman smirked at the headmaster's expression.

"Oh? You didn't think I would inform my mate of this little incident? How foolish." she turned to the patroness and spoke softly. "Go find Blade, tell him to contact me though our link." the wolf bowed his head and took off though the window.

"Andromada, may I speak with you later?" the potion's master asked.

"Of course Severus. For now though I need to have a word with Harry and Ulquiorra. If Harry didn't sense my distress then I am more then certain Ulquiorra did." Albus asked the question that was nagging him,

"Who is this Ulquiorra?" Andromada smirked, the look in her eyes saying, 'revenge is sweet huh?'

"Now headmaster why would I tell you that?" She turned her back to him walking out and Severus finally realized what she was doing and smirked.

**In the Great Hall**

Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione at the Gryfindoor table when an uneasy feeling washed over him making him stiffen. Hermione noticed,

"Something wrong Harry?" Harry looked around,

"Something doesn't feel right..." he muttered.

_Andromada, her spiritual pressure is out of control. She must be rather pissed off._

_Ah...makes sense..._

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked. She was still rather angry about her opinion on the broom and letter being put off but she wasn't going to let it show.

"It's nothing Hermione, Ulquiorra explained what it was." he continued to eat,

"Well then?" Hermione insisted,

"Well what?" Harry asked.

"What was it that you felt!" she demanded. Harry put is fork down and looked Hermione in the eye.

"Do you really need to know? I don't really think It's any of your business." Harry said a little colder then he meant to. He was starting to think both his friends thought he was going dark. They kept acting distant around him and wanted to know everything it was starting to get annoying. Ulquiorra kept his opinion to himself but he **did** utter one sentence that shocked Harry to the core,

_Perhaps the hat was right, maybe we would have done better in Slytherin. _

Harry froze at that point. Why would Ulquiorra bring that up? He remembered what that damn hat had said, but was it true? Had the hat sensed in his first year Ulquiorra's dormant soul inside his? Had the hat sensed the power he had even back then? Harry shook his head. No, NO! He was a Gryfindoor for Merlin's sake!

_**Harry...Perhaps emo-boy is right...**_

Oh wonderful if bat-girl was agreeing with Ulquiorra he really had to think about this.

"Harry I'm sorry it just seems like your not yourself lately. Your acting different! It's like your an entirely different person! You don't even talk to us about your problems anymore!" Harry snapped his head toward the witch in front of him and couldn't help but glower.

"Who do you think I am then?"

"The Boy Who Lived!" Hermione's hand flew up to her mouth at that. She had just put her foot in her mouth for the last time. Harry's eyes became cold as he analyzed her.

"Oh really? Is that all I am to you? What about you Ron?" Ron was looking sadly at the witch next to him, and instead of addressing Harry he spoke to Hermione,

"Is that really all you have seen him as this past few years?" Harry had thought it would be Ron who would act like this not Hermione. Not ever logical Hermione. Harry cast one more disgusted look at the witch.

"I see how it is. I'll talk to you later Ron, I have to talk to Andromada. Bye." with that Harry picked up his broom and headed out of the Great Hall. He started walking toward the entrance to the castle when he noticed Andromada walking toward it as well,

"Andy!" he called out running toward her. She turned to him and as he stopped in front of her.

"Ya Harry?" Now that Harry was close to her he realized he could sense something around her. Like under lying tension. He put it off and decided to talk about the problem at hand.

"I need a huge favor." he begged. Andromada raised an eyebrow at that.

"And what would that be?" Harry sighed.

"I had a revaluation of sorts. Turns out Hermione only ever saw me as the boy who lived, and Ron seems appalled at that so I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel that way. The favor I need, is...look I need to talk with the sorting hat." Andromada looked at her apprentice for a few seconds and then looked down at her watch.

"We have a half an hour before they let people into Hogesmead and as much as I despise going to see the headmaster again after our argument I will take you. Lets go." He fallowed after her and as they where walking Harry asked something off the top of his head, something he just felt he should ask,

"Can I call you mum?" It made Andromada trip, thankfully she regained her balance and turned to look at Harry,

"Why would you ask that Harry?"

"Well...you've been more of mum to me then just about anyone..." he whispered. Remembering all the talks they had, the joking around, the pranks, the laughs.

"Harry...of course you can little raven." she said softly pulling him into a hug. He felt something hit his cheek and noticed Andromada was crying. She whipped her eyes and let go of Harry. "Lets go little one." They continued there walk and when they got to the statue that led up to the headmaster's office Andromada looked at the gargoyles and said.

"let me in or I set you on fire." They chose the first option and jumped out of the way making Harry snort. They walked up the steps and Andromada knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came Albus's voice. She opened the door and Albus sighed.

"What do you need Andromada?" she moved aside letting Harry walk forward.

"Hello Headmaster, I was wondering if I could have a word with the sorting hat?" Albus looked over at Andromada as if it was her fault and Harry glared.

"Headmaster it was my idea, don't point fingers at my mum." The look on Albus's face made Andromada laugh, so she covered it up as a cough.

"Your mother Harry?" asked Albus. This woman was causing him to many troubles as is, if he knew she would get this close to Harry he would never have allowed her to teach here.

"Yes Headmaster. She is the closest thing I could ever have to a mother. Any way, I'm straying off topic may I talk to the sorting hat?" Albus sighed knowing while Andromada was in the room there was no chance of saying no. So he waved his wand and the hat appeared on the table.

"Ah Mr. Potter, we meet again." the hat said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"We need to talk." Harry said dryly putting the hat on his head.

_Ah I see, you have awakened Mr. Chiefer. (Hat)_

_You damn hat! You knew all along! (Harry)_

_Yes Mr. Potter I did, that is why I said you would belong in Slytherin. (Hat)_

_Oh for the love of god will you two shut up! (Ulquiorra)_

_Hush Ulquiorra. (Harry)_

…_.(Ulquiorra)_

_Look, Mr. Potter, I sensed Mr Chiefer two years ago and I gave you my warning. (Hat)_

_I see, isn't there anything thing that can get me out of Gryfindoor (Harry)_

_You wish to change houses? (Hat)_

_Yes, something tells me I belong in Slytherin. (Harry)_

_Then let me help you Mr. Potter (Hat)_

"Albus I request a resorting of Harry James Potter on grounds of him being the reincarnation of Ulquiorra Chiefer." Harry looked over to Andromada with wide eyes and she glared at the hat.

"You just had to use that loop hole." the hat turned to Andromada,

"Ah, Miss. Morningstar, I should have known. How about I sort you? You have held off all these years." She glared at they hat looked at Harry once more and then sighed.

"Ah what the hell. You can sort my son then me go for it hat." The hat still sitting on Harry's head looked directly at Albus and said,

"Welcome home Prince of Slytherin and Black Bat Demon." Harry took the hat of staring at it in shock.

"Prince of Slytherin?" he demanded. The hat seemed to shrug.

"When Tom Riddle failed to kill you, you became Slytherin's heir." Harry sighed.

"For the love of Merlin! Why can't I have a NORMAL life!" he sighed and threw the hat at Andromada who caught it.

"Well hat...looks like I'm dropping my walls." she muttered. She took a breath and put the hat on.

"Well Mrs. Morningstar, what a protective Zanpoktou you have. She was about to kick me out." the hat mused.

"Well that's Tsukihime for ya." the woman said taking a seat.

"A so that's the beauty's name hmmm? Well let's see, you are quite difficult. You are loyal to those who are loyal to you. You are cunning when need be and have a disregard for the rules. Extremely intelligent not to mention brave. You even met...oh my you are old." she growled at that.

"Do you value your life?" she asked.

"I see why you avoided me. You met the founders themselves. You helped shape there views. You gave them one of your castles? You did the wizarding world a great favor. You are part of no house. You are the only common thing the founders had. I refuse to put you in one of their houses." the hat said. She took of the hat throwing it on Albus's desk grinning at his shocked expression.

"You see Albus, I'm more powerful, older, wiser, then I let on. Let's go Harry you only have a 15 minutes to get down to the gates." Harry turned to the Headmaster.

"I was resorted, where am I going to stay and my schedule and-"

"Mr. Potter, we will sort things out after the holidays, you stay in Gryfindoor for now." Albus said.

"Alright, I gotta go, see ya mum." he ran out of the office and the hat said,

"He is the complete opposite of Mr. Chiefer it's a wonder how he is the man's reincarnation." Andromada looked at the hat.

"Shut up hat."

"Andromada, we will talk about this latter, you had no right to hide this from me." she glared.

"I had every right. He isn't your child." She walked out Albus glaring at her back.

**AN: I'm done yay me! Please if you fav please review it is 2:24 in the morning and I need the love! :D Hope you enjoyed! R&R AND HAVE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A Chance for Change**

**Chapter 8**

**Ya I know it's late, don't rub it in :3**

**I own nothing.**

Harry was walking toward the entrance of Hogesmead when he spotted a giant black dog trudging through the snow. It looked worn out and hungry so Harry approached, leaning down slowly,

"Hey buddy, you hungry?" the dog looked up at him with intelligent eyes, it surprised Harry, he never knew animals to hold that much intelligence in it's eyes. Besides animagi of course.

Harry reached out to pet the dog who leaned into his touch nuzzling his hand, and barking happily as Harry scratched behind his ear.

"Harry!" the voice surprised him causing Harry to fall face first into the snow, and right onto his new firebolt. The dog seemed to be laughing at him in his own way, causing Harry to glare at it.

"Think that's funny mutt face." Harry growled not really that mad. The dog seemed offended and it looked like it huffed. Harry turned around and couldn't help the large smile that spread across his face,

"Hey Orihime." he said softly getting up and dusting himself off. The dog took advantage of the situation and plowed Harry over to put his paws on Orihime's shoulders and lick her face causing the now laughing girl to fall on top of Harry. Both Harry and Orihime blushed, Ulquiorra was smirking and bat-girl was laughing.

"Sorry Harry..." she offered trying to get up only to slip and fall back down. Harry laughed,

"It's fine princessa." he leaned up and kissed her softly surprising the young woman. When he pulled back they where both blushing several shades of red. The dog was now defiantly laughing at them. Harry turned toward him with a scowl,

"You are a very evil mutt." Harry dead paned. Harry began to get up pulling Orihimie with him.

"How's Soul Society treating you?" he asked softly, taking her hand in his. They began walking toward a restaurant that was well known in the village for great pasta **(AN: made it up :3) **She looked up at him smiling.

"It's great! I mean, the fact we all died around the same time helped, we weren't separated and didn't loose our memory since we became soul reapers as soon as our chains of fate broke. Much to Uruyu's annoyance." They both laughed as they arrived at the door to the restaurant, he looked down at the dog,

"I don't think they will let you in, but how bout this, I'll grab you some food and you can come back up to the castle with me?" the dog barked and sat down right near the entrance. Orihime pet his head once more before both headed inside. Harry walked up to the waitress and said,

"Table for two please, near a window if you could." The witch nodded before waving them to follow her, the window they where placed in front of was the exact one the fluff ball was sitting in front of making Harry and Orihime laugh. Harry pulled out the chair for Orihime before sitting down himself.

"When your ready, all you have to do it tap this small light right here," she tapped the light in the center of the table, "and speak your order. Here are your menus enjoy your meal." the witch said walking away.

"Any suggestions Harry?" he laughed rubbing the back of his head,

"Andy suggested this place, she comes here with Blade once in a blue moon, she says it really good." Orihime smiled and looked back at the menu. Skimming over it her eyes widening.

"Harry everything here is really expensive!" Harry nodded.

"It's fine Orihime, I have the money order what your like." he smiled at her, "Trust me it's fine." she nodded looking back down Harry doing the same.

"I think I'm going to get the Chicken Marsala with a side of carrots." Orihime said after a little while. Harry nodded,

"I'm going to get the Crab Raviolis. What would you like to drink?" Harry said taking out his wand to order,

"Ummm, I want to try this thing they call butter bear." Harry laughed,

"Alright," he taped the circle, "1 Chicken Marsala and a side of Carrots, Crab Ravioli, and 2 butter beers please." They light glowed and their menus vanished,

"Your order will be ready in 15 minutes." came a man's voice.

"So Harry, how's school going for you?" Orihime asked curiously.

"Not that good, just before I came I received a gift from my god father that explained how he was innocent and falsely accused, it tore a rift between me and my friends I think. While Ron didn't openly say anything Hermione did...I went to the headmaster and requested to be resorted. I'll be in Slytherin after Christmas, if I even stay that long." Harry hadn't even told Andromada yet, but he really didn't want to stay in the wizarding world. They would never see him as anything but the boy who lived. He didn't want that for the rest of his life and Ulquiorra fully agreed. Even if the prophecy was real, he wouldn't want to stay at this point. He had other things to live for. One of them sitting across the table,

"Why wouldn't you want to stay here?"

"The wizarding world will never see me as anything more then the boy who lived. I don't want that for the rest of my life. It's not who I am. Perhaps, if I had taken Draco's hand in friendship so long ago things would be different. The thing is though, I didn't. I need to break free and Andromada is giving me a way to do that. I don't know is she will want to leave right away or wait till the end of the school year. I haven't brought it up with her yet. I don't think she would be that against leaving. Perhaps I could come back under an allies once in a while, but no, living here forever. Not happening." Harry said softly. Orihime took his hand and gave him a smile,

"I'll support your choice." Just then the waitress came over with there food placing it in front of them.

"Enjoy." she said before walking off again. Harry picked up his butter beer and so did Orihime.

"To change." he said.

"To the chance _**for**_ change." she corrected. He smiled at her and they took a sip of their drinks. Orihime's eyes widening.

"This is soooo good!" she said. Harry laughed.

"Before I forget, you still want to go flying right?" her eyes lit up,

"Of course!" he smiled,

"Then we will, after we eat." she pouted like a child making them both laugh. The lunch passed with wonderful conversation and calming talks. After around an hour they walked back outside and doggie bag in hand. The dog came trotting up and sat in front of Harry making both teenagers laugh.

"As promised, I ordered a stake just for you." The dog looked like Christmas come early and barked happily. Harry pulled the piece of stake out and threw it to the dog who caught it in mid air. He started ripping it apart and gave Harry a thankful look. Orihime tilted her head and said.

"Souten Keishun I reject." Harry watched in shock as the two pins in the girls hair glowed and two of the six flowers came flying out.

"Yes miss?" said one.

"Can you heal this dog" she asked the two fairies.

"Of course!" the other chirped and they formed a shield around the dog who was now looking on with wide eyes. Ulquiorra began filing Harry in, who was shocked as the dried up fur and unhealthy look seemed to be washed away by the shield.

'_Her powers Harry trespass into the realm of the gods. If she kept training, which I have a feeling she did, by now she would be able to revive the recently deceased.'_

'_Holy mother of Merlin….'_ Harry muttered. He watched the dog, who sensing the healing looked at the woman with thankful eyes and went back to eating. When it was done one of the fairies flew over to him and seemed to examine him,

"Miss….he has this dark aura clinging to him. I know you said batty-chan was apart of him but this isn't it. It seems almost like a parasite." Orihime's eyes widened.

"Can you please heal him?" she asked. The two fairies nodded and soon Harry was engulfed in the light as well. He felt strange and then let out a groan of pain. He felt Ulquiorra's power flare and heard him say,

'_Part of Voldemort is in our inner world. I will kill it and allow the powers to do their job.' _Harry couldn't say anything as he was biting his tongue to hold back a scream. He felt another rush of pain and saw a glimpse of Ulquiorra and and black haired woman stabbing swords through, what Harry thought of, a young Tom Riddle who screamed in agony. The fairies powers flared for a moment and the young Tom Riddle exploded just like the one in the Chamber last year. Harry caught his breath and would have fallen if Orihime hadn't run up and help him regain his balance.

"Are you ok Harry?" she said, eyes filled with concern. He nodded and unexpectedly kissed her. He pulled back and murmured,

"Thank you…." She nodded hugging him,

"It was nothing." She held him for a while as the dog finished eating,

"Lets go fur ball…hmmm maybe I should name you?" Harry said. The dog tilted his head and made a snuffled sound with his nose.

"Snuffles?" Orihime asked. The dog nodded happily. Harry shrugged his shoulder.

"Alright then Snuffles. Me and Orihime are going to take a ride on my new broom." The dog barked happily again. Harry took out his shrunken broom and muttered the spell to reverse it. The firebolt appeared and Harry mounted it,

"Get on." he said motioning for her to mount the broom. She blushed and did so wrapping her arms securely around Harry's waist. "Now, I haven't taken this out for a test run, so I need to ask, do you get motion sickness?" she tilted her head,

"No why?" she asked.

"Because this is the fastest broom on the market." Harry gripped it tighter and grinned. "Hold on." With that he took off. It felt like a cannon blast, Orihime tightened her grasp on his waist for a moment then relaxed enjoying the ride. The flew down close to the village and knocked one Ron Weaselly off is feet.

"Watch it Harry!" he yelled but couldn't keep the smile of his face as he went about his Christmas shopping. "Crazy kids." He muttered smiling all the while. Orihime's let out a joy filled yell making Harry smile but it all came crashing down around them as a cold fog rolled in.

"No..." Harry muttered. Orihime's grip tightened more.

"Harry...what's wrong?" Harry took a deep breath,

"Dementors. We will be fine. Hold on tight." Harry then performed what would later be known as the Death Dive by the people of Hogesmead. The broom began a sharp plummet to the ground and around 20 feet to the ground he straightened out his dive taking a turn. He turned to Orihime who was pale.

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered. Her eyes snapped back into focus and she nodded.

"It's fine Harry. Those things...at first I was reminded of Ulquiorra's release but...it was no where near as comforting."

_'Comforting? That's how our onna see our release?'_

_'I'll ask later.' _

Ulquiorra hummed softly. One of the demontors came flying toward them. People in the village started screaming and running in different directions. Harry took off toward the castle Orihime clinging to him. Why they hell was it targeting them? Then he remembered Snuffles and cursed.

"Damn it!" he turned the broom sharply and headed back. He almost crashed into the dementor but swerved at the last minute. He jumped off the still air born broom and noticed Snuffles cowering near the pasta shop. The dementor knocked him off his feet and Harry yelled over to Orihime who was still on the broom,

"Go! Head up to the castle and get help!" She nodded and held the broom tightly taking off. Harry turned back to the dementor and couldn't help the growl that came out of his mouth.

_'I hang around Andy way to much...' _he thought while pulling out his wand.

'_It's time...'_ Ulquiorra's voice rang in his head, then bat-girls voice came in.

_**'Harry, it's time for you to hear my name, your ready...' **_The dementor swooped closer and Harry screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Come to me Murciélago!" The dementor was pushed back by the release of Harry's sealed spiritual pressure. Harry's hair was flying off his shoulders his eyes closed he saw a woman with a body very smiler to Orihime's standing next to Ulquiorra, that's where the similarities ended though. She had long black hair, black fur covering her hips and legs, giant claws and a serene smile on her face. She was also giving him thumbs up. Harry's eyes snapped open once more and he gave the dementor a cold glare as he slowly approached it. Snuffles was barking in the back ground desperately, as if telling him to run.

"I'm done running..." Harry said softly. He saw a flash of red and noticed Ron trying to get away only to fall. The dementor changed targets and swooped toward Ron. Harry glared and before he knew what happened was standing in front of Ron, sword held in front of him. The dementor went to grab at him again but Harry slashed his sword through the whole thing and it screamed in agony before exploding into dust. Harry turned towered Ron holding out a hand.

"You ok?" he asked his friend. Ron was gaping like a fish but reached up for his hand. Harry hosted him up and stared at his sword.

"Harry...what was that?" Ron said awed.

"That...was part of mine and Ulquiorra's power." Harry said softly, running a hand down Murciélago's blade. "Wish I had a sheath though." as if listening the blade glowed and it was sheathed. He couldn't help but smile.

_'Thank you...both of you.'_

_'mmhm...'_ came Ulquiorra's voice.

_**'Whatever. You earned it.' **_Came Murciélago's voice, playful as ever.

"Harry...that was amazing..." Ron whispered. Harry tilted his head.

"I guess it was." Snuffles then came running over and tackled Harry to the ground licking his face. Harry laughed smiling while petting the dog. Something about this dog...remind Harry of someone. He just couldn't place a finger on it.

"Harry!" two voices yelled. He looked up to see Orihime and Andromada running over. Andromada got there first grabbing Harry into a hug.

"Oh god...when Orihime came to get me...I...I thought..." she just hugged him tighter as if he would fade if she let go. Orihime came over and Harry looked up at her.

"Hey..." as soon as Andromada let go Orihime jumped on him hugging him tightly.

"You idiot..." she muttered burring her face in his shoulder. "I don't want to loose you. Stop pulling stupid stunts. I heard about your last two years from a friend, and if you pull any crazy stunts I'll kill you." she choked out. Harry hugged her back burying his face in her hair.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll try to stay in one piece." he whispered. He had one hand wrapped around her waist the other still griping his sword.

"You awakened your Zanpoktou." Andromada said softly. Harry looked up to her and nodded.

"Ya, she said it was time and I was able to hear her name." Andromada smiled.

"Good job Harry. Let's head up to the castle. Orihime when do you have to get back?" she asked the girl,

"Not for another few hours. Is it ok for me to come with you?" Andromada shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't see why not. You can go up to the Gryfindoor common room with those two." she said tilting her head to Ron and Harry.

"Alright, is that ok with you Harry?" he raised an eyebrow,

"Do you need to ask?" that caused both of them to laugh, Harry got to his feet helping up Orihime as well.

"I need to tell you something Ron..." he turned to his last friend who tilted his head.

"Ya Harry?" Harry looked at Andromada who gave a slight nod knowing what he was going to say,

"I want you to know, before anyone else. I will be transferring to Slytherin after Christmas brake. You don't have to stay friends with me if you don't want to...I just thought...you had the right to know." Ron seemed godsmacked for a moment but it was over come by anger.

"Your going dark?" he growled. Harry was taken aback,

"No Ron! I just...the hat said in my first year I would do better in Slytherin. It had sensed Ulquiorra back then. I'm sorry." Harry looked away from his friend some what guilty. Was he a coward for leaving Gryfindoor?

"Your a traitor Harry..." Ron all but snarled. Harry's head snapped up.

"Look Ron." Harry snarled back, "I don't need your approval I just wanted you to know. Your my only true friend. The truth is, if I get the chance, I'm not coming back to Hogwarts." That caused all the anger in Ron's expression to be replaced with shock and betrayal.

"Why are you switching houses? Why would you want to leave?" Ron's voice was filled with confusion and hurt. The two woman watched sadly. Andromada knowing very well, the last bond of the famous Golden Trio might snap in the next few moments. Harry looked at his friend.

"You remember what Hermione said this morning right?" Harry asked Ron.

"Ya. She acted like you where nothing but the boy who lived why?" Harry took a breath.

"That's why I want to leave. I want to escape that stupid legend. I want to be my own person. That will never happen while I remain in the wizarding world. Ron I don't expect you to understand, but please realize, I want to be free." Ron looked into his friends eyes and all he saw was truth. How trapped he felt, and the love for the girl holding his hand, the loyalty to the demon who was watching silently. He swallowed, trying to form words.

"Harry...if you think this is best for you. I'll support you. Just...promise to visit." Ron said looking at the ground. Harry could help it, he walked over to his friend hugging him.

"I promise Ron. I promise." Orihime giggled at the display and Andromada coughed out 'bromance'. The two friends let each other go, Ron throwing his arm over his friends shoulder.

"That was epic what you did to that dementor." Harry laughed and Andromada cleared her throat.

"Grab onto me. I'll shadow walk us back to the castle." The kids grabbed hold over her and they where outside the castle seconds later. Dumbledore came running out,

"What happened down there." he demanded of Harry. Harry looked at Andromada, she gave him a look that said, 'don't say a word about what you did'. So he looked at the headmaster and said,

"Trade secret." and walked past him with his arm around Orihime's waist and Ron at his side. Albus then did something extremely stupid. He pulled his wand out and aimed a spell at Harry. Andromada blocked it with a flick of her wrist and glared at the old man.

"Trying to kill Harry like you killed Lurana?" she snarled, her eyes already bleeding red. Images of her daughters body falling flashing through her head. The three teenagers turned to look at the adults with wide eyes and Snuffles growling at the old man. The old man glared at the demoness,

"Your daughter deserved what happened to her. She became to close with Tom Riddle to be aloud to live." That did it for Andromada, all her self control went out the window.

"Come to me Tsukihime!" she screamed. Her sword appeared in her hand unsheathed, her hair flying off her shoulders. In a second she was in front of the headmaster her sword at his throat. The old headmaster paled. Orihime spoke up, her voice laced with venom that surprised everyone,

"You crazy old man, attacking us was one thing, but to drag up Lady Lurana's name in vain? You are truly foolish." Andromada's shoulders sagged and she took her sword away from the headmaster's throat.

"Be thankful your alive." she whispered turning away from the headmaster. Harry saw tears running down her face as she walked toward them.

"Take my hand I'll bring you to the tower." They all did so, and they vanished in smoke only to appear in front of the portrit of the Fat Lady.

"Go inside you three. I need some time." With that she walked away. Harry watched her leave sadly.

"Blade will most likely be here tomorrow with Ichigo at this rate." Orihime whispered as they walked into the tower. It was pretty empty so Harry took a seat on the couch Orihime leaning against his chest. Snuffles laid down in front of the fire and Ron took an arm chair next to the couple. Harry started to unconsciously run his hand through Orihime's hair. The three sat in silence before asking,

"Is it true? Dumbledore killed Andromada's daughter?" Harry and Orihime nodded.

"I had know idea about there daughter being friends with Tom Riddle though. It makes me wonder how old she was when she died." Harry said.

"She was around 17. Andromada told me once." Orihime said sadly. Ron looked at the couple with a sad look.

"That sucks. I mean...for just being friends?" Orihime shook her head. Causing both boys to give her strange looks.

"Tom Riddle and Lurana where in love. They where dating when she was killed. Andromada told me that...that they day she before died Tom had agreed to move to the Royal Realm. That changed when she died though...he wanted revenge." Orihime pulled out the necklace Harry was wearing from under his shirt. It was the same one Harry had gotten from Andromada's vault,

"This necklace belonged to Lurana but was giving to Andromada after her daughter died. It was like Tom and Lurana's engagement ring" Orihime finished sadly. Harry stared at the necklace with a sad expression. He shouldn't be wearing it. If Tom ever did return, he would give it back to him. It would be in good hands then. Nigini chose that moment to slither into the room. Snuffles growled,

"Calm down Snuffles, she's my snake." Harry said. The snake came to rest on Orihime's stomach, said girl rubbing the snakes head.

"Nigini," Harry hissed, "This necklace, do you remember it?" she might not, but if she did...the snake looked up with shocked eyes.

"Yes, I have seen it before, master Tom gave it to mistress Lurana." Harry nodded.

"I thought so..." he said in English. He ran a hand though his hair before putting the necklace back on, "I'll wear it for now." He said softly. The three talked for a while and then Orihime decided to take a nap on Harry's chest. Shortly after Hermione walked in. She looked to have been crying and when she saw Harry she winced. Harry hadn't noticed and continued talking with Ron,

"Ron I know you mean well, but if she wants to apologize she will. Truthfully, I lost a lot of trust in her, but if she apologized I think we could still save our friendship. We will never be as close as before though."

"I understand Harry, just give her that chance ok?" Hermione had a sneaking suspicion she was who they where talking about. She walked into the common room and said in a meek voice,

"Harry..." It caused both boys to look over. Harry's eyes weren't as cold as before but they didn't seem so trusting anymore.

"Yes Hermione?" He asked. She felt like he was analyzing her every move.

"Harry I'm sorry about this morning it just slipped out. Your a good friend, and I wouldn't have said that if I hadn't been on edge about the broom. I'm sorry I said you where the boy who lived, your so much more then that, your a great friend and a brave person. Please forgive me." the pleading in her voice made her wince again. Harry kept his eyes on her's then finally sighed.

"I forgive you, I understand we all make mistakes. It still doesn't make it right. It hurt, that you thought I was nothing more then the boy who lived. I felt betrayed. Look, have a seat. Let's act like that never happened. Besides there is more important things going on." Ron snorted,

"Like your resorting? Or perhaps the fact you might not be coming back?" Harry sent a warning look at Ron then turned to Hermione who had shock written all over her face.

"The headmaster raised his wand to me earlier. Ron was standing beside me as well as Orihime. The resorting might not matter at this rate. As Orihime stated earlier, at this rate Blade and Ichigo will be here by tomorrow due to Dumbledore's actions against me and his words toward Andromada." The boys filled her in on what happened and Harry couldn't help but feel better now that he had both his friends back by his side. Thank god things had gotten sorted out today because tomorrow was going to be a mess.

**Well, that was a little over 4 thousand words :D I hope that makes up for its lateness and if you could, don't throw anything at me x.x lol. Any way if its no problem Review for me k? Its that little button right below this story :D Thank you guys for sticking with my story means a lot. Review and get a homemade chocolate chip cookie :3**

**Thanks guys!**

** -Lady Andromada **


	9. Chapter 9

**A Chance For Change**

**Chapter 9**

**You know I'm getting tired of saying I own nothing -.-''**

_Previously _

_"The headmaster raised his wand to me earlier. Ron was standing beside me as well as Orihime. The resorting might not matter at this rate. As Orihime stated earlier, at this rate Blade and Ichigo will be here by tomorrow due to Dumbledore's actions against me and his words toward Andromada." The boys filled her in on what happened and Harry couldn't help but feel better now that he had both his friends back by his side. Thank god things had gotten sorted out today because tomorrow was going to be a mess._

_On with the story!_

Harry wasn't in a good mood. He had fell asleep with Orihime in the Gryfindoor common room and woke up the next morning to find her still there. Now that wasn't the bad part. The bad part was that everyone had taken pictures and posted them all over the damn school. To add to his aggravation Orihime had to rush out because she was late reporting back. With a quick parting kiss she had ran out, then questions of how good she was started being asked making Ulquiorra surface, who wanted to kill them all for even asking that. That wasn't all, no no that would be to simple. He also had to deal with the damn headmaster pestering him about how he fought of the dementor and for the first time in his life he ran to Snape for help. Harry reached the dungeons and knocked on the door to Snape's office when an annoyed 'come in' answered him he jumped into the room.

"Look I know you hate me but please for the love of god can I hide out here to do some work? If one more person asks me how I killed that dementor or how my girlfriend is in bed Andromada is going to have to stage a prison brake out because that's where I'll be." Severus blinked shocked,

"One I don't hate you. Two if your quite you may stay here. Three why for the love of Merlin are people asking how your girlfriend is in bed your only 13." Harry sighed.

"As for your first point I assumed you did hate me. As for the second thanks. Lastly if I'm being truthful I'm around sixteen." Harry pulled out his wand transforming one of the chairs into a red cushion and summoning a few candles and lighting them before sitting down in a meditative position, his sword appearing in his lap. Severus's eyes narrowed.

"How are you sixteen and why do you have a sword?" Severus remembered vaguely seeing Andromada doing something like this when she had taught in his seventh year. She had stated she was 'connecting with her inner self'.

"Well I'm sixteen because with Ulquiorra in my head I can make more mature decisions and my body, if you haven't noticed has aged with it. So if I wanted to I could get laid." the boy answered his eyes closed, "as to your second question I'm meditating for two purposes. One: to shut Ulquiorra up. Two: to work on my animagius transformation. I should be able to transform today but I have no one to spot me in case anything goes wrong." Severus didn't say anything for a few moments,

"I'll spot for you." Harry opened his eyes shocked,

"You would?" Harry said with a certain amount of skepticism. Severus nodded slowly,

"Yes, and I promise I won't leave you deformed. I would rather not be on the receiving end of Andromada's wrath." Harry chuckled but had a sad look on his face,

"I'm not with her now because she has a class but yesterday upset her. After Dumbledore tried to strike me down with some spell and rub in the fact her only child was dead by his hand, well she hasn't had that great of a day." Harry said sadly. If Harry had looked up he would have seen pure furry in the potion master's eyes. That meddling old man, he thought in anger, he swore to protect Harry not hurt him.

"I see." Severus said in a calm voice. "Well, when your ready go ahead and transform." Harry took a breath and focused. There was a crack and where Harry once stood a proud black raven perched. Severus couldn't help the uncharacteristic smile,

"Andromada will be proud Harry, and so would your parents." The raven bowed it's head to the potion master before taking to the air. It flew around the room a few time before landing again and transforming back,

"That was awesome!" Harry said fist pumping. Severus just shook his head amused. The headmaster was right about one thing if nothing else, the boy was nothing like his father.

"It was how long did it take you to complete your transformation?" Harry seemed to think for a moment and counted of with his fingers,

"Three months give or take." Severus felt his jaw drop and Harry tilted his head,

"Professor, your catching flies." Severus shook his head and looked at Harry in disbelief,

"You realize how amazing that is right? Three months that has to be a record!" Severus exclaimed. This boy, no man if he was sixteen, even if he wasn't. He had proven himself worthy of being Andromada's apprentice. Harry gave the potions master a grin,

"Ulquiorra pushed me. If it wasn't for him I don't think I could have done it." There was a loud crash from some where above them causing both to look around and Harry to frown,

"If Blade wasn't coming I would say it was the twins and ignore it but I should head up." Harry transformed the cushion and vanished the candles, he headed toward the pausing right before he left,

"Thanks for the help Professor." Severus paused,

"It's Severus when we're alone." the man said quietly, Harry smiled,

"Then call me Harry. See you later Sev." Harry said before transforming into a raven and taking off toward the disturbance. Severus stood there for a few minutes before shaking his head,

"James, he is nothing like you no mater what everyone says." the man said softly.

"I know." Came a knowing voice from every where in the room. Severus couldn't help his good mood for the rest of the day and in the Soul Society Lily and James were a sleep with smiles on their faces.

Harry made it to the Great Hall to see a pissed of Blade walking toward the head table.

_'Must be lunch.' _Harry thought. He flew down to the Gryfindoor table and landed on Ron's shoulder surprising the red head.

"Whose raven is this?" Ron asked. Harry pecked his ear before perching on his glass, "OW!"

"Look at his eyes, such a pretty green even the feathers have a green tint on the ends." Came a girls voice. Hermione looked at the raven and smirked.

"Harry?" she asked knowingly. The raven nodded before flying off to Blade landing calmly on his shoulder. The man was about to yell at Dumbledore but his attention was drawn to the raven. He sniffed the air sighing,

"Hello Harry, have you seen Andy?" Harry gave a slight nod and cawed, if she wasn't here he knew where she could be. Harry took off toward the doors of the Great Hall Blade hot on his...heels? For some reason he didn't think it was heels, maybe feathers. Harry flew towards the black lake and sure enough Andy was standing there over looking the large lake. Harry flew down landing in front of her, she looked at him and smiled softly,

"Hello Harry." He cawed once more before changing back. Blade arrived seconds later Dumbledore behind him. Harry growled causing both demons to look at him.

"He hangs around you to much." Blade whispered to his mate, who smacked him over the head.

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded of the headmaster. Harry was beginning to hate this man, he caused Andromada too much pain and caused Harry issues as well. The idea of leaving was becoming a firmer idea by the minute, and if the headmaster pulled something today he would force his way into the soul society to get the hell out of here. Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Harry my boy, you should head back up to the castle." Harry glared.

"Why should I? So you can cause my mom even more pain? Or do you want to attempt to off me again?" The venom in Harry's voice made the headmaster take a step back. The boy had changed more then he had imagined, and unlike Tom, it wasn't for the better.

"Come now Harry, why would I do such a thing?" Harry's eyes became a poisonous yellow, and instead of one voice, two voice came out combined, Harry's and another one, one that sent chills down the headmaster's spine.

"You cause our mother pain, you aim your wand at us, you could have hurt our woman. Trust me if that spell had hit her you would have wished you would have never been born. Be thankful Andromada made her move when she did. You have caused more pain then you admit to. Your worse then Voldemort could ever have been. Oh that's right, you created him." Harry took a shaky breath closing his eyes, when they opened again they were back to normal. He looked around and then snorted,

"Seems Ulquiorra finally lost his patients for you old man. Congrats." Andromada turned to the headmaster and glared.

"She never passed on you know. No one knows what happened to Lurana. What spell did you use? Answer me and you might find your still alive after this." The headmaster glared.

"Why would I tell you?" Before he knew what happened Harry was behind him with a sword to his throat.

"Harry what are you doing?" he demanded. Harry smirked and said one simple sentence that made Blade smirk.

"I'm choosing my side." he said pushing the sword closer to the old man's throat. "Now tell us what spell you used or I'll show you how I destroyed that dementor." the last part was said with the duel voice making Harry sigh.

"Ulquiorra if you want revenge just come out. This is getting annoying." A second later is Ulquiorra appeared in front of Dumbledore his sword at the mans throat.

"Thank you for the invitation." Ulquiorra said calmly.

"Now tell me," Andromada said softly, "Tell me what spell you used." Dumbledore swallowed and looked for an escaping knowing there is none he sighed.

"Fine..."

**Well this is short and strange. Though you do find out some things, the truth is I wanted to put this in the last chapter but didn't -.-'' Harry has openly admitted where he stands and for those who were wondering why Lurana wasn't found in the soul society your going to find out why. I'll update before Christmas.**

**-Lady Andromada**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Chance for Change**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters -.-**

**Beta: Dyani91**

_Previously on A Chance for Change:_

_"Now tell me," Andromada said softly, "Tell me what spell you used." Dumbledore swallowed and looked for an escaping knowing there is none he sighed._

_"Fine..."_

_On with the story :D_

The old headmaster stared at the swords pressing against his throat apprehensively,  
>"I won't answer you question until you call off your apprentice Andromada." Andromada nodded to Harry who called Ulquiorra back to his inner world before transforming into his raven form and perching on Andy's shoulder glaring hatefully at Dumbledore.<br>"Talk." Andromada commanded, Dumbledore went to answer but drew his wand so quickly it made Andromada's eyes widen,  
>"Avada Kedavra!" he screamed. Things seemed to move in slow motion, Harry transformed back and pushed Andromada out of the way and turned to the spell drawing his sword to deflect it only to be hit square in the chest. Harry couldn't help the smile he felt fill his face at the headmaster's expression. He felt himself falling and the last thing he remembered before his mind blanked out was Andromada's agonizing scream.<br>"NO HARRY!" Andromada fell to her knees as Harry's body hit the ground, her eyes wide and tears coming out of them. She let out a heart breaking sob before she was surrounded by a vortex of pure spiritual power. Her eyes became red as she stared unseeing at Harry's lifeless body, Murciélago fading from existence leaving Harry's hand gripping air. Another sob shook Andromada's body before she stood up shaking slightly. Dumbledore was still staring at Harry's lifeless body when Andromada approached him slowly,  
>"You killed him." she said in a deadly whisper, a whisper that promised pain to anyone it was detracted at. She let out a scream of anger lunging at Dumbledore only to be grabbed from behind by Blade who sent an icy glare at Dumbledore. Andromada struggled in her mate's arms trying to get at Dumbledore,<br>"Let go Blade! Let go! Let me kill him!" she screamed desperately. Her spiritual pressure was going absolutely nuts, tears still streaming down her face. Blade held her tighter seconds later Shiro appeared and started at the scene in shock.  
>"What the hell happened?" he asked. Blade looked at him,<br>"Get Harry's body out of here! Take it to his friends, then go get Cain and Ichigo! That's an order Lieutenant!" Blade barked in desperation still trying to refrain Andromada. Shiro nodded grabbing the body but not before sending a binding spell at the headmaster who was about to run,  
>"Bakudo Number 61 Rikujōkōrō." the six shafts of light sent the headmaster to his knees and Blade sent a grateful look to his Lieutenant before Shiro flash stepped away with Harry's body.<p>

Hermione and Ron sat in the Gryfindoor common room talking with Orihime who had arrived a few minutes ago,  
>"I wonder where Harry is." Orihime said in a concerned voice. She had been able to come back shortly after leaving due to having nothing else to do in the squad. She let out a strangled gasp as she felt a massive wave of spirit energy wash over her. She looked to see Ron and Hermione gasping for breath. It let up after a minute leaving the three gasping,<br>"What the bloody hell was that?" asked a breathless Ron. Orihime got up and tried to pin point the source.  
>"It felt like Andromada's spiritual pressure." Orihime said softly. A moment later Shiro appeared in front of her with Harry in his arms.<br>"Whats wrong with him?" she demanded immediately. Shiro didn't answer, he just placed Harry on the couch and said a very simple sentence to Orihime that said everything.  
>"I'm sorry Orihime." he said softly before vanishing to do what Blade had asked of him, but he didn't get far before hearing another strangled cry much like Andromada's. Orihime fell to her knees crying into Harry's chest.<br>"No! Come back! Please come back!" she pleaded desperately. She cried harder knowing deep down it was pointless to beg for him to come back. She noticed with some surprise that Hermione had pulled her into a hug and let herself be comforted by the younger woman. Then something clicked, she stood up and looked at Harry's body for a few moments,  
>"I can do this..." she whispered, she threw out her hand and cried out, "Soten Kisshun!" "I REJECT!" A shield formed over his body and Orihime focused, "Please come back. Both of you." she whispered. Hermione watched in fascination as something like mist floated over the shield before forming a figure that looked like Harry, another formed moments later that looked like Ulquiorra,<br>"You were right bat boy, seems she can call back the dead." Harry said with a proud smile. Orihime looked up with tears in her eyes and Ron felt his jaw drop.  
>"How the hell are you here? I thought you were dead!" Harry's spirit put a hand on his heart in mock hurt.<br>"Oh Ron you wound me! Would you rather I be dead?" The red head glared.  
>"Don't be a smart ass Harry!" The spirit laughed and Ulquiorra rolled his eyes.<br>"We will explain once we get back in our body." Ulquiorra said in a flat voice before he vanished into a ball of light flying into Harry's body. Harry looked at Orihime, eyes full of love,  
>"Thank you." he whispered before he to flew back into his body. Harry coughed, eyes opening.<br>"Talk about one hell of a ride." he muttered. Before he could even sit up he was assaulted by Orihime's lips. The kiss lasted a little over a minute before Ron shouted,  
>"This is so awkward!" making the two love birds pull a part embarrassed. Harry began to get up stretching his limbs,<br>"God that's a weird feeling." Harry said rolling his shoulders. He stood up and noticed to his shock he was taller then Ron, "OK, how long was I dead?" he asked. Both Ron and Hermione looked shocked but Orihime seemed to take it better,  
>"Your body might have aged a few years do to your soul re-entering your body." She said softly. Hermione summoned a mirror and Harry stared in shock at his appearance. He looked to be around 5' 11'' and his hair was going past his shoulder blades. His tear tracks were also visible he looked at his arms noticing he had slightly toned muscles. Then he did something that made both Orihime and Hermione blush, he pulled his shirt off. He smirked at his toned chest but raised his eyebrow at the number four tattoo on the right side of his chest.<br>"Heeyy, I'm sexy!" he said with a shit eating grin. Ron laughed and Hermione scoffed still blushing. Orihime laughed softly but then became serious.  
>"Andromada thinks your dead, we should head down and see whats going on." Harry nodded .<br>"Hold on." He ran upstairs and appeared down again a few minutes later in his Espada uniform smiling, his mask in hand. "Time to scare the crap out of the dear headmaster." Snuffles ran into the room pulling on Harry's sleeve. Harry leaned down, "Whats wrong?" he asked the dog. The dog seemed to look around and then sigh. Harry's eyes widened as the dog transformed into a man, who gave a nervous smile,  
>"Hello prongslet." he said softly. Harry stared wide eyed at the man before letting out a bark like laugh.<br>"Well this is unexpected. I'm sorry to say I don't have time for a touching reunion though. So how about some quick introductions? That there is Ron," Harry said pointing at the boy, "That's Hermione," Harry said pointing at the shocked brunette, "And last but not least my beautiful girlfriend Orihime." Harry finished, pulling Orihime close. Sirius nodded,  
>"Nice to meet you all, I'm Sirius Black." Hermione and Ron nodded still and shock and Orihime smiled,<br>"Nice to meet you Black-san. I'm sorry but Harry and I must hurry, Andromada thinks Harry is dead and if she thinks that Dumbledore might end up dead." Harry muttered something like 'he deserves it' but was ignored.  
>"I understand. I'll turn back into my dog form and follow from a distance. It was nice meeting you all. Good luck Harry." The next thing they knew a dog was sitting in front of them and Harry sighed, putting on his mask,<br>"Lets hope I remember how to do this." he muttered picking up Orihime before flash-stepping away. He arrived a few meters away from Dumbledore and Andromada and put Orihime down and drawing his sword. He let his spiritual pressure leak out causing all attention to be drawn to him,  
>"Hello Albus." he said in a cold voice. He walked slowly toward the old man a feeling of true disgust filling him. This man deserved to die but it wasn't Harry's place to say. Andromada stared wide eye as Harry pulled off his mask when he was fully in front of Albus making the old man stare in horror.<br>"How can you still be alive?" Albus whispered in fear. Harry laughed coldly at this,  
>"Did you think that you could kill me with Orihime so close by?" Harry asked mockingly. Harry turned his back to the headmaster and walked over to Andromada and Blade and knelt down next to Andy, "I'm sorry." He whispered softly. Andromada broke free of Blade and pulled Harry into a huge hug. Harry hugged her back with a soft smile. He smiled up at Blade who pulled both of them into a hug. Harry felt tears run down his cheeks knowing this was truly what family was. He pulled away facing the headmaster with cold eyes. Andromada stood by his side and leveled a glare at the man also.<br>"Count yourself lucky Harry is alive." Andromada hissed out. Blade growled,  
>"You are foolish Albus, you have been given many warnings to stay away from my family and you heed none of them. For that you must suffer." In a flash Blade was gone and the headmaster let out a cry of pain as his arm fell to the ground. Blade appeared on Harry's other side his sword dripping with blood. "Now answer me this, what spell did you use on my daughter?" Blade asked deadly calm. The headmaster started at the three in fear knowing he would get no mercy from them.<br>"Tell us and I'll have Orihime heal your arm." Harry said calmly. Albus stayed quite but let out a defeated sigh.  
>"The spell was called <strong>laqueus animae<strong>." Andromada's eyes widened.  
>"You crazy bastard!" she screamed. Harry looked between the two demons not knowing what the spell was. He noticed Blade's hand shaking.<br>"Where did you put her soul?" Blade asked in the same deadly calm voice.  
>"The Mirror or Erised." Harry's eyes widened. Blade asked one last question,<br>"Where is the mirror?" Albus looked between Harry and Blade,  
>"The Room of Requirement." Blade turned to Harry,<br>"He's yours. I'm going to find my daughter." Blade disappeared in a flash and Andromada followed shortly after.  
>"I should kill you." Harry said to the old man, "but a deal is a deal. Darling can you heal his arm?" Orihime glided forward Snuffles at her heals. Before the healing began though Sirius turned back and punched the headmaster in the jaw.<br>"You bastard, I always wondered what you did to the Morningstar's for them to hate you more then Voldemort. It's all coming together now though, you used a forbidden spell on their ONLY DAUGHTER! A DAUGHTER WHO COULD HAVE PREVENTED THIS ENTIRE WAR! A DAUGHTER WHO LOVED VOLDEMORT DESPITE HIS FLAWS!" Sirius screamed. Harry grabbed his godfathers arm pulling him away from the headmaster. Orihime threw out her hand a shield forming over Dumbledore's arm. The appendage immediately began to reform and Harry couldn't help the look of disgust.

"This is how it is going to work. I'm not coming back after this year but I'm not leaving before I get a taste of how things are run in Slytherin. After the holidays prepare for hell because you won't be getting any sympathy from me if you fuck up again." Harry said in a commanding voice. He meant every word, if the headmaster chose to screw up again he wasn't going to pull his ass out of the burner. "Now if you'll excuse me, Orihime and I have to go meet up with Andromada." The headmaster could do nothing more but glare at the boy,

"Your such a disappointment. Your parents would be disgusted." Harry stopped walking and stood back stiff for a few seconds. Sirius down right growled,

"You bastard I ought to-"

"Sirius." Harry interrupted, his god father looked up only to notice Harry had vanished and Orihime looking on with wide eyes,

"Sirius transform!" the seriousness in the girls voice made him do as she said and he was extremely thankful. Black waves seemed to swirl around Harry who had appeared in front of the headmaster with an unreadable expression. Orihime knew what would happen if things didn't get under control though. The headmaster would end up with a hole in his chest.

"Harry." she whispered. He turned slightly toward her but didn't say anything. He turned his attention back on the headmaster closing his eyes before opening them again to show glowing green orbs that rivaled the color of the killing curse that had been used on him.

"I think its time we taught you a lesson." came duel voices, this time accompanied by Murciélago's. "Feel our true despair old man, and be warned next time you say something against my parents or raise your wand to my family it will be much worse." The power went shooting toward the old headmaster wrapping him in a black cocoon. Had the three been paying attention they would have noticed that three different people were spying on them. All of which where shocked, one, more so then the others,

"I got to tell father." the boy muttered before running off before anyone noticed him. When the black cocoon finally disappeared it left a panting headmaster staring wide eye at the former golden boy,

"Remember this Albus Dumbledore, I'm no toy of the light." with that he turned swiftly away, his Espada uniform flowing gracefully behind him reminding the spying duo of a certain potion's master and Orihime of the way Ulquiorra had walked through Las Nochos. She smiled softly as Harry reached out his hand and she reached out for it,

"Do I scare you onna?" it was a loving whisper, only Harry's voice cutting through. She smiled lovingly back,

"You idiot." she mumbled, jumping into his arms. He hugged her close smiling softly before picking her up,

"Meet us in the Gryfindoor common room Snuffles." Harry said over his shoulder before taking a step forward and flash-stepping away. He had pinpointed Andy and Blade's spirit energy along with another on the 7th floor and wanted to see if they had been successful. He appeared in front of them and felt his eyes widen. In Blade's arms was a girl around 16 with waist length silver hair that seemed to have emerald ribbons weaved through it. She was around the same height as Orihime it seemed, and she had pale skin. She was wearing black cargo pants and a green shirt. Blade's protective grip of her and Andromada's tear filled eyes and happy smile told Harry exactly who this girl was.

"This is your daughter?" Harry whispered. She was beautiful no one could deny that. She seemed to have the looks of a velea but not the same allure. He couldn't help the gasp of surprise when he saw her open her eyes.

They were red.

Not like Andromada's were when she was pissed off, or even Blade's. No the older demons eyes promised murder when they became red. This girls eyes were a warm red like the flickering of the hearth. She looked up at Blade who had a tender smile on his face before he hugged her close,

"Thank god your alive." he whispered, his voice chocked with emotion. The girl blinked,

"Dad? What happened? The last thing I remembered was Tom proposing to me, then..." she got an angry look in her eyes. "That stupid human killed me!" she yelled. Harry watched as the girls eyes flickered silver. Ah so that was the color they went when she was angry. Andromada stepped forward with a chocked out sob she grabbed her daughter into her arms. The young girl wrapped her arms around her mother not wanting to let go. Harry watched with a soft smile before he cleared his throat. The three demons looked at him,

"Whose the twerp?" The girl asked. She didn't seem to mean it rudely but Harry couldn't help the huff he let out.

"I'll have you know I'm taller then you!" the girl raised an eyebrow,

"So? Your still a twerp." if this had been a cartoon there would be an angry amine vain going off on Harry's head. Orihime giggled, causing Harry to glare playfully at her,

"Whose side are you on?" she laughed,

"Yours of coarse." Andromada smiled whipping the tears from her eyes,

"Lurana, that's Harry Potter and Orihime Inoue. Harry, Orihime, this is our daughter Lurana Morningstar." Harry tilted his head and Orihime smiled brightly. The girl seemed to look them over,

"He looks like Tom." she said softly. Harry frowned. He looked like Tom? They didn't really look that alike. He felt the necklace around his neck weigh down, and pulled it off,

"This is yours I think." he held the necklace out to her. Lurana took it with a shaking hand before closing her hand around it,

"He's dead. Isn't he." she whispered. It wasn't a question, more like a statement. Harry bit his lip,

"No. I don't think he is dead. He tried to kill me and the curse rebounded. I saw him in my first year. He was like a spirit. No he will come back I know it. I have a feeling he will return." Lurana looked into Harry's eyes and nodded,

"I see. You will have to tell me your story Harry. I want to know how my death effected him. I just hope I didn't ruin his life." Harry couldn't help what he said next,

"He became a Dark Lord. He wanted to avenge your death. With you alive..." Harry stopped himself. With Lurana alive did anything really change? Or was Tom to far gone? Andromada but a hand on her daughters shoulder.

"We should all get some rest. We will talk more in the morning, Orihime I shall tell the head captain you are to remain her with me till further notice." The flower wielder nodded. Harry went to head back to the common room when Blade put a hand on his shoulder,

"How about we all stay in Andy's chambers for tonight? I would feel better if I knew you were all safe. Go get your two friends." Harry nodded,

"Thanks Blade." The man smiled and Harry flash-stepped away. He arrived in front of the common room door and walked in only to be tackled by his two friends,

"Wow, hey guys." The two friends pulled back,

"Harry what did you do down there? It felt like a dementor attack!" Hermione yelled. Harry rubbed the back of his head,

"My power inspires despair in its victims but unlike a dementor I can focus it on one person." Ron choked a little.

"What you did out there was creepy." Harry shrugged.

"Did the job. The headmaster won't bug me again any time soon." His friends looked doubtful but he gave a smile, "Come on, Blade said he would feel better if the three of us bunked in Andy's rooms for tonight."

"Why?" Hermione asked. The demon didn't have much of a reason to be looking out for them and she was still weary to trust them to much.

"He said it would ease his mind. They just go Lurana back..." His friends eyes widened.

"I thought she was dead!" both his friends exclaimed. Harry sighed,

"I don't know how she survived. All I know is the name of the spell used on her."

"And?" Hermione pressed,

"It was called **laqueus animae**." Hermione paled but Ron looked as clueless as Harry felt.

"What does the spell do?" Ron asked, Hermione seemed to look sick,

"The spell does exactly what it name says." At the two blank looks she couldn't help but face palm, and in Harry's inner world Ulquiorra did the same,

"The spell translates to snare of the soul, or in shorter words, soul trap." Now Ron was pale, all Harry could do was sneer,

"Are you sure?" he asked voice filled with anger. Hermione nodded,

"Yes. I came across it when I was looking up something for Division. I had no idea it would work though." Ron looked at Harry,

"In Andromada's class, didn't she say all souls pass on to the soul society? Even if they become hollows there is the chance that a soul reaper would kill them sending them on?" Ron asked. Harry nodded, Andromada and Blade's anger now made sense. If there daughter had passed on they would still be pissed off, but they wouldn't have kept the anger for this long. After all, Lurana would have gone to the Royal Realm, but no, Dumbledore made it so they could never see her again. Harry turned swiftly,

"Go to Andromada's chambers. I have something to take care of." he said coldly. Before his friends could stop him he flash-stepped away.

"Harry..." Hermione whispered. Her friend looked ready to kill and it scared her. Ron put a hand on her shoulder,

"Let him go. He seems to want to be alone." he said softly. Hermione nodded and Snuffles barked and started leading them toward Andromada's chambers.

'be careful Harry.' Hermione thought.

Las Nochos for some unknown reason was still standing. Some hollows sought refuge there others prowled around there looking for a fight. All of them had heard of the Winter War and even now, avoided Karakura town knowing if they stepped foot there, they would be killed before they had the chance to move. There was one hollow though, that had finally regained his strength from his last battle. His existence had been kept a secret by Neliel and Shirosaki. He had shoulder length blue hair and sharp canines. His name, was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He cursed the fact he had been beaten by that damn strawberry but at the same time couldn't help but thought he lost to a worthy opponent. Then he met the guys hollow and was informed that the berry had lost his powers. Shirosaki had radiated power, attracting both Neliel and Grimmjow. He became fast friends with the albino surprising both of them. When Ichigo regained his powers Shiro swore to visit, and he kept good on that promise, so when he felt a garganta being opened he didn't pay much mind to it. That was until he felt the murderous intent. Add that to the fact he felt a very familiar spiritual pressure before hearing a hollows scream, found him watching with wide eyes as a man that looked identical to Ulquiorra slice through the menos like they were butter. The man let out a scream of pure anger before slicing though another menos,

"That stupid old goat! How could he do that to Andromada's daughter?" The man screamed. Grimmjow approached a little more and noticed with shock that the man even dressed like Ulquiorra, "That damn bastard!" The man screamed before shooting a cero through a hole line of the menos. The man fell to his knees panting, "Damn him." the man growled. A woman appeared in front of him making Grimmjow choke on back a scream.

It was a freaking bat woman.

It was a female Ulquiorra.

God he would be scared for life.

"Harry, we should go back." The soft voice made Grimmjow look back.

"Murciélago..." The mans voice was laced with emotions. The woman held her arms open and the man fell into her embrace. Grimmjow finally found the balls to approach.

"Yo. Who the hell are you?" The bat woman turned to him with wide eyes while the man started to get up.

"I'm Harry Potter." The woman jumped in front of him flexing her claws.

"I had no idea you were still alive Pantera." Both men blinked.

"Uh Murciélago?" The poor man had no idea what the hell was going on, but Grimmjow had a vague idea.

"You were bat boys Zanpoktou." his voice was strong and it made Harry on edge.

"Yes I was. More importantly, why are you here?" the bat woman sneered.

"Look I don't want a fight I thought the opening was Neliel and she is going to slaughter me if I get into a fight after finally getting back on my feet so I am going to walk away. If you want to know as either Shiro or Neliel." and with that Grimmjow vanished.

"That was weird." Harry said. Murciélago turned back to him,

"Yes it was. Now lets go back before everyone worries." With that she vanished back into Harry's inner world. Harry sighed and opened a garganta and stepped through, his thoughts a million miles away.

And the plot thickness! Well I'm sorry about the late update. So Happy belated Christmas and Happy New year! Oh and guess what! I died my hair! :3 I'm a red head now :D Thanks for reading! And if you love me click that little review button!

-Andromada


	11. Chapter 11

**A Chance for Change**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: look at previous chapters **

**Beta:**

Harry stumbled out of a garganta outside the doors to the Great Hall with a frown on his face. He began to walk toward the doors only to plow over a poor unsuspecting first year. He stopped looking down at the girl sheepishly,

"Sorry about that." he said offering her a hand up. He noted she was a Slytherin but other then that made no connection. The girl huffed getting up on her own.

"Your such an idiot Harry. Sheesh where the hell have you been?" Harry blinked a few times.

"Uh..." The girl huffed again grabbing his wrist dragging him toward the RoR. He noticed the snake like necklace swinging around her neck as they walked and rolled his eyes. Of course.

"Oi, Lurana let up are you trying to crush my wrist?" She just tightened her grip but he noticed her hand was shaking. They made it to the RoR and the doors opened and they walked in. Harry was tackled in a hug from Orihime and noticed that Ron, Hermione, Andy, Blade and Shiro were all there. Lurana dropped the glamor she was wearing and sat down next to Blade. Harry sat down on a chair that the room summoned and looked around,

"Why is everyone here? I mean, shouldn't you all be doing something?" Andy sighed,

"My classes are canceled till start of next term. The reason everyone is here is to figure out what we are doing for the holidays since there is no way in hell I'm staying here." Harry nodded, he wanted out as well.

"Mom sent an invite for Christmas to you Harry but I told her you might be busy." Ron added.

It was quite for a few seconds when a hell butterfly appeared landing on Blade's shoulder. He raised an eyebrow as it flew away.

"Well it seems we are hosting the Christmas party this year." Andy groaned.

"Couldn't he have told us this earlier?" she huffed.

"No, with everything that was going on it was the last thing on his mind. The invitations were sent out last week. It will be held at our mansion in France." Lurana perked up at that.

"Well its not that bad right mom? We get to go to Paris!" Harry smiled.

"Who is invited to this party?" At that Andy rolled her eyes,

"A lot of pure-bloods. The Malfoy's for one. The darker families and such, though Albus is always there much to my distaste. He seems to like gate crashing, but then there are the vampire clans. My best friend is among them, it will be good to see her again. Then some soul reapers no doubt will show. Many others, though I have banned demigods." Harry whistled,

"Why ban the demigods?" he asked curiously. She scowled.

"I hate them." her tone clearly said drop the subject so he did.

"May I come?" Orihime asked. Andy looked at her like she was crazy.

"Of course! Harry will need someone to save him from all those damn stuck-ups. Ron, Hermione, you two can come as well, would you like to ask your parents?" Hermione nodded,

"Yes, I'll go owl home." Andy grinned,

"Don't bother." she said snapping her fingers. A mirror appeared and it spoke in a dull tone,

"Speak the name of the receiver." Hermione blinked but at Andromada's nod she said,

"John and Susan Granger." the mirror fogged and soon an image showed of Hermione's parents.

"Mom, Dad!" she said with a smile they looked over shocked,

"Hello Hermione, is something wrong? You never contacted us like this before." her mom said worriedly.

"Oh nothings wrong I just had a question. For winter holiday can I spend time in France with Harry?" Her father raised an eyebrow,

"Who else would be going I don't think its proper if it's only you and Harry going." Harry laughed stepping into the image thankful that the room changed his cloths for him so he didn't look like hell worn over. Orihime at his side giggling,

"I understand Mr. Granger. It will be me, Orihime here, hopefully Ron, my adoptive mother and father, their daughter and some of their friends." Harry said respectfully. Susan smiled,

"That sounds wonderful, its great that you were adopted Harry. Can we speak with your mother?" Harry nodded stepping out of the way to allow Andy to stand next to Hermione.

"Hello. My name is Andromada, do you have any questions or such?" she asked kindly.

John smiled,

"Yes, where will you be staying? It sound's like you have a lot of people." Andy laughed,

"That wasn't even half of who is going to be there. There will be a huge ball on Christmas Eve and many people will be there to renew the peace treaties that are in place. That would be done during the day meaning the kids would get a chance to go around the city and get ready for the party. We will be staying at my mansion though. It has more then enough room. If you would like you could come but I do warn you there will be a lot of pure-bloods there and while I have nothing against you I can't guarantee they will be all that kind." John nodded and looked at Susan,

"What do you think?" she shrugged,

"Its seems ok, I think we will decline the invite though." John nodded.

"You can go Hermione. Try to visit before term starts though." Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Mom, Dad I love you!"

"Love you to Hermione talk to you soon." with that the connection broke. Harry grinned,

"Well that's one down." Ron sighed,

"Can I use the mirror also?" Andy nodded,

"Go ahead." Ron turned back to the mirror,

"Molly Weaselly." the mirror fogged to show Molly in the kitchen cooking,

"Hey mom!" Ron said to get her attention. The woman jumped and turned around,

"Ron! You scared me! May I ask if this is one of the twins pranks?" Ron smiled,

"Its not. Mom you won't guess what happened! Harry's been adopted!" Molly dropped the pan in her hand,

"That's wonderful! Who adopted him?" she asked. Harry came into the frame smiling.

"Hey Mrs. Weaselly. The woman who adopted me is Andromada. She and her husband are here right now would you like to meet them?" Molly nodded,

"That would be wonderful! Harry dear did you get taller?" Harry laughed.

"That is a very long story. I'm sure Ron will tell you all about it." Andromada walked up smiling,

"Hello. Me and my husband were wondering if you would like to come to our Christmas Ball. It's being held in France. I will warn you many people will be there including the Malfoy's. As this is the time of the peace treaty renewals I will not tolerate fighting of any kind. Well scratch that. Ichigo and Renji will want to spar so sparing is allowed. Ron is invited as Harry would like him to be there. Hermione has already gotten permission so if Ron could come that would be wonderful." Molly seemed to think it over,

"Does Albus think it will be ok for Harry to leave?" at that everything became tense. Molly noticed the woman that seemed so kind, her eyes flash red for a moment.

"Mom," Ron started carefully, "No one in this room is that...fond of the headmaster. He tried to curse Harry. Not to mention try to kill Andy's daughter. Add that to the fact Harry hold's Andromada in high respect and Hermione and I hold Harry in high respect, you get a room full of people pissed off at the headmaster." Ron tried to explain. His mom blinked.

"Well then. Ron you may go. Be home for New Years though." Ron turned from the mirror as it fogged over. Well at least she didn't yell.

"We leave in two days. We will shadow walk from here to France since its not that taxing." Blade said breaking the silence.

"Two days huh...can't we leave today?" Harry asked with puppy dog eyes. Blade raised a fine eyebrow.

"Harry, I raised a daughter and have a mate. Not to mention Tom could do some very evil puppy dog eyes. Your need practice." Blade joked. Harry pouted but laughed.

"I wouldn't mind leaving early either. Get things ready ya know? Go on a shopping spree..." Andromada mused when she saw her daughters eyes light up.

"I say we leave now!" Lurana chirped. She had been trapped in a damn mirror for over 60 years she wanted to have fun damn it! Hermione and Ron frowned.

"I don't have much money..." Ron said sadly.

"Nor do I." said Hermione. Harry snorted.

"Speaking of money I need to do an inheritance test. Even with out it I have a good chunk of gold you two can have some of it." When his friends went to protest he added with a strong look, "You can take it or you can deal with Dumbledore." that shot them up and Shiro couldn't help but quip,

"Harry one, Ron and Hermione zero." which caused laughter and mock glares respectively. Andromada shook her head,

"Lets vote. Who wants to blow this joint?" everyone's hand raised causing her to laugh harder. "Well that settles it. Go pack kiddies." Blade snorted.

"I resent that I'm 10 year older then you!" Andromada raised an eyebrow.

"Your point?" Blade mock glared then Andromada realized something.

"France has amnesty for all criminals." Everyone looked at each other until Harry said,

"So who want's to tell Sirius if he had only gone to France who could have been a free man." he said in a board tone only to see everyone looking at him. "Oh fine."

"Good, now, all of you off to pack. Shiro go to Soul Society and tell them where the party is. Blade me in you need to talk." They all mock saluted. Harry and Orihime leaving hand in hand with Ron and Hermione following and Shiro vanished in a flash. Lurana looked between her parents having the feeling they wanted to be alone and went after Harry. When the door shut Andromada smiled up at Blade.

"I've missed you love." He smiled softly kissing her,

"And I you."

Else where...

Draco looked down at the letter his father sent him with stunned disbelief.

_**Dear Draco,**_

_** I have read your letter over carefully and there isn't much to say except Potter can't be light. You said he made the Old Coot fall to his knees and that he held contempt for him? Well, let me put it in a way that doesn't get political: The Light is screwed. Also, concerning Andromada Morningstar. She is the most powerful person at the school unless her mate is there with her. In that case, her mate Blade is. There is a reason their empire didn't fall till the 1850's. The Dark Lord was raised by that woman Draco, do not piss her off. There is rumors that she sided with the light when The Dark Lord targeted the Potters. No matter what she says it's not true. She told me herself. She wanted to protect the Potters and that is it. **_

_**Draco, there is something else. We are going to a Christmas Ball hosted by the Morningstar's. You will be coming with us, and if Potter is there then we will know if he has gone dark or at least neutral. The only Light person there will be the Old Coot. Andromada is never to fond of this but do to the peace treaty renewals it can't be helped. I will see you in two days. Keep your eyes open.**_

_**Your Father,**_

_** Lucius Malfoy **_

Draco's eyes scanned the hall and noticed with surprise Potter looked older. More like he was sixteen instead of thirteen. He also couldn't help the jealousy at seeing the girl on Potter's arm, but even he knew there was no chance of getting her. The love and devotion in her eyes spoke so much it was touching. He also knew the girl wasn't a anyone he knew. His musings were interrupted when Pansy asked,

"Have you heard the rumors about Potter?" he turned his head to her,

"Which ones?" he drawled taking a sip of his coffee. Ah...for a muggle invention the stuff was heaven in a cup. Pansy huffed,

"That he is being re-sorted of coarse!" this caused Draco to spit his coffee in Blaise's face. Said boy glared daggers as he cast a drying charm but it went unnoticed to Draco who had rounded on Pansy,

"Explain." he demanded.

"Rumor has it the Golden Boy isn't so golden. Its said he is actually dark. Also that he originally was suppose to be sorted into Slytherin but didn't want to be. Draco, he's changed. His aura is one that commands respect and it is much darker now. For once I'd put my money on the rumor mill." Draco turned back to see Potter kissing his girlfriend softly on the forehead before whispering something in her ear to which she nodded and strode up the the staff table to stop at Lupin bowing to him,

"Mr. Lupin. Harry would like a word if it isn't to much trouble." she said with a dazzling smile that would get anyone to do what she wanted. The man blinked but nodded following the young woman. Potter left the Great Hall arm around the girls waist talking to Lupin. Draco sighed. Why was life so complicated?

Lurana leaned on the window edge of the astronomy tower thinking. It had only been a day since she was freed from that damn mirror and part of her wished she had just stayed there. She missed Tom so much, wolf in her depressed at the loss of her mate and the Inu in her demanding vengeance on Dumbledore. She sat on the edge and let out a chocked sob. She missed her Tom and she couldn't help but blame herself.

**Flashback**

**Lurana stood overlooking the Black Lake smiling softly fingering the necklace Tom had use to propose to her. Her father had yelled in joy and her mother had never looked prouder. It had been seven years since her and Tom met and she had fallen in love. She heard footsteps behind her and turned with a huge smile,**

"**Tom I was wond-" she was cut short by a wand at her throat, being held by Albus Dumbledore. "What are you doing?" she snarled her eyes flashing silver.**

"**Doing the world a favor. With you out of the picture Tom won't be a threat." she let out a bitter laugh seeing Tom approaching fast.**

"**You fool. You will end up creating Lord Voldemort. I did nothing but give him the name. Flight from death, it can also mean Lord of Tomorrow which he is in a sense." she was stalling and she knew it. Dumbledore glared,**

"**Laqueus Animae!" The man yelled. The last thing she screamed was directed at Tom,**

"**I love you!" she yelled in Parsaltoung before her soul was ripped from her body. She saw the pain in his eyes as her soul went into a sleeping state and couldn't help but feel the pain as well.**

**Flashback Over**

She hadn't realized she'd shadow traveled until she noticed the forest she was in. Her eyes swept the area and she let her magic take over her voice causing small ripples off magic,

"I hear the wind call my name  
>The sound that leads me home again<br>It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
>To you I will always return<br>I know the road is long but where you are is home  
>Wherever you stay – I'll find the way<br>I'll run like the river, I'll follow the sun  
>I'll fly like an eagle to where I belong"<p>

Her voice echoed to a certain alcove where the soul of Tom Riddle lay in wait. His soul received a boost of power making him look much younger and giving him an almost solid form. He looked around for the voice but couldn't find it. He shut his eyes and let out a single tear.

"I'm going to come home, don't worry."

Lurana shadow traveled to the Black Lake where it all started and held her necklace.

"Come home Tom." she whispered. The tears stopped and her eyes took on a determined light as she walked back to the castle.

Harry sat in Remus's office waiting to start his story,

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked. Harry smiled,

"Well I'm leaving today and I wanted to clear a few things up. One, I know your a werewolf." At Remus's shocked look he added, "Andy told me. Now say I have a cure for it, do you want it?" Remus stared.

"Harry there is no cure for it." the man said. Harry laughed and to his teachers horror, in one swift movement cut off his own hand. Orihime growled.

"Harry. If you wanted to prove a point why not just a finger?" she threw her hand out the familiar shield going over it. His hand regrew and he pulled Orihime in for a kiss. He then turned to his teacher who was staring with his jaw on the floor.

"How?" was all he manged to get out. Harry grinned,

"My Orihime can reverse death itself. Trust me, I know." Remus finally gathered himself,

"What do you want in return?" he asked flatly. Harry raised an eyebrow but whistled and Snuffles came in.

"I want you to hear us out." Harry said flatly. Remus's eyes widened but he nodded.

A half an hour later the whole story was out and Sirius was playing gold fish with Orihime.

"So that's everything." Harry said. Remus looked ready to cry. He just found out his friend was innocent, his cub was dark, and to add insult to injury he was dating a dead girl.

"This is too much." he muttered.

"Look Moony I don't blame you so don't go there. Besides I'm moving to France." Sirius said putting his cards down and turning to his friend. "At least we figured things out right?" Remus sighed.

"I guess. So about the were wolf thing." Harry nodded,

"My dear?" she threw her hand out and Remus dubbed over in pain as the wolf was ripped out of him what felt like hours was done in a few seconds. Sirius stood up and helped his friend to his feet.

"There. Would you like me to take away the lingering pain?" she asked. Lupin shook his head.

"You've done enough." he said softly.

"Well I have places to be as do you Sirius. Remus you can owl later." Harry said. With that he walked out with a satisfied smirk.

A half an hour later found everyone outside what could only be described as a small castle. There were two towers, a large lay out, court yard, gardens, and god only knows how many rooms. Oh did we mention the private hot spring?

"Damn..." Sirius muttered. Ron just nodded and Hermione asked a Hermione-ish question,

"Is there a library?" Andromada nodded,

"Takes up most of the north wing. West wing is rooms, you can choose where you are. We have some houselves working here so if you need anything just call for one. You should I relax for today, tomorrow we start getting stuff ready." Andromada said.

And thus began Christmas Break.

**R&R hope you enjoyed! :D I want 10 reviews before I update! If I do not get them you get no update.**


	12. Chapter 12

A Chance for Change

Chapter 12

Insert witty disclaimer here.

Hey everyone! -ducks a flying chair- oi! That was uncalled for! Sorry for the late update. This is gonna be a pretty long chapter so hopefully that makes up for it. Thanks for being patient. Well...most of you. -glares at the person who threw the chair. Now on with the story!

Harry woke up and blinked his eyes drowsily; he was in a large room that had mahogany flooring and light walls. The sheets on the bed were emerald and made of silk. Harry stretched and noticed with a smile that Orihime was snuggled up against his side sleeping soundly. He pulled her arms out from around his waist and gently got up. He yawned walking up to the window and opening the curtains to the room bathing it in light. He couldn't help the smile that came onto his lips as he looked over the grounds. There was a lake on the west side of the castle that seemed to shimmer in the morning sun. He could also see a vine garden for wine and many different flowers littering the area. He turned from the window pulling on a loose t-shirt before kissing Orihime on the forehead and walking out of the room. He found the kitchens with ease and was surprised that it was alive with house elves.

"Hello sir, would you like something?" asked a squeaky voice. He noticed the house elves here weren't timid like most that he had met.

"Is there a place I can get a cup of coffee? Black, if you have it please." Harry said sitting down at the table. The house elf nodded and scurried away to go get a cup.

"Morning, Harry." Came a voice. He turned to see Ichigo walking in dressed in pajama pants and no shirt. He raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing about it.

"Good morning Ichigo. What brings you to the kitchen?" Ichigo sat down across from Harry and a house elf handed him a cup of coffee along with Harry's.

"Needed my coffee. I have to head to Soul Society today to make sure everyone is ready for the up and coming party. It's always a pain in the ass getting everyone here." He said sipping his coffee. Harry nodded before an idea formed in his head. An idea that Ulquiorra thought was suicide.

"Hey Ichigo, can you train me?" The man in question spit his coffee across the table and started in disbelief.

"Huh?" was his intelligent response. Harry snickered before asking again,

"Will you train me?" Ichigo composed his self clearing his throat.

"I could but why should I? What would you do with my training?" Ichigo asked with a piercing look. Ulquiorra didn't say anything, actually if one could see Harry's inner world they would see him giving an approving nod. Harry didn't answer right away, but when he did Ichigo was rather impressed.

"I'm not going to say I won't use it just to fight, but you can't gain power or experience without fighting. I also want to protect my friends and family and to do so I need power." Ichigo nodded and tilted his head. He saw a little of himself in the boy and it was rather refreshing.

"Very well. I'll teach you." Harry grinned making Ichigo feel a tad guilty for what he was about to put the kid through. "You said you need to go to Gringotts today right? I'll go with you and from there we will head to Kisuke's place. That sound good?" Harry nodded.

"I thought you said you need to go to Soul Society." Harry said.

"Shiro can do it." Ichigo said totally unashamed about ditching his duties. Harry laughed,

"I'll go get dressed meet me in the entrance hall in an hour." Harry said. Ichigo nodded and took his last sip of coffee before heading to his room. Harry headed toward his room also his cup of coffee still in hand. He got to his room walking in to see Orihime still asleep. A small smile appeared on his face. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. It was still early no need to wake her up. He walked to his closet rummaging through it to find some comfortable yet presentable clothes. He chose a button down green shirt and a pair of washed jeans. He pulled on a pair of boots and brushed his hair through pulling it up in a low poney tail. He liked his hair long but for training it would only get in the way. He also grabbed an extra shirt seeing as he would rather not have to come back shirtless. Sighing he grabbed his vault key and put it in his pocket before writing up a quick note so Orihime wouldn't worry about him. He walked back out after grabbing his jacket not wanting to be cold while in London. He had another ten minutes before he had to meet Ichigo so he walked back to the kitchen to get rid of his coffee mug. He was slightly surprised to see Andy sitting at the table with Blade sipping coffee. God everyone in this house loved coffee.

"Oh, good morning Harry, where are you headed?" Andy asked. He sat down smiling,

"To Gringotts and then I am headed to Kiskue's to train with Ichigo." Blade snorted,

"Good luck kid." Harry looked curiously at Blade who only shook his head. They talked for a few more minutes before Harry walked out saying he would see them later. He made his way to the entrance hall. Ichigo was standing there talking to what looked like a guard before turning back to Harry,

"Ready to go?" he asked in a board tone.

"Ya, but how are we getting there I mean, we could use flash step but it would take a few hours." Ichigo shook his head,

"I have no desire to flash step across the country but that's our only option. Unless of course, you want to fly in crow form half way then flash step." The man said. Harry thought for a few seconds before snapping his fingers.

"Apparition!" Harry exclaimed. Ichigo kicked up his eye brow.

"Is regulated by the Ministry." Harry nodded.

"We are going past country lines, they can't touch us." Ichigo mulled it over.

"Do you know how?" Harry shook his head,

"No, but I can try." He shut his eyes and focused on the spot behind Ichigo and with a soft pop, he appeared. "I did it!" Harry said with a grin. Ichigo shook his head.

"You splinch us, and I kill you." Said the orange haired man.

"Let's go with that." Said Harry with a smirk before grabbing Ichigo's arm and picture the steps outside Gringotts. With a louder crack the two were gracelessly dropped on the front steps of Gringotts.

"Oww." Ichigo mumbled. Harry just nodded rubbing his own shoulder. That had sucked. The goblins at the doors seemed highly amused much to the two's embarrassment. Harry stood up dusting himself off and bowed slightly to the goblins before gliding in, and disgruntled soul reaper behind him. He approached the front desk and waited until the goblin noticed.

"Hello sir. I'm here for an inheritance test." The goblin blinked and nodded.

"One moment, also I need your name." the goblin said,

"Harry Potter." The goblin did a double take before nodding.

"We were wondering when you would show up Mr. Potter. This way please." Harry fallowed the goblin and noticed Ichigo was also fowling.

"Sir, this is a private meeting." the goblin sneered. Harry put his hand up,

"It's fine. He's my escort. Mum would go stir crazy if he left my side isn't that right strawberry." Harry teased, ducking the Ichigo's attempt to punch him.

"Damn brat. How is it that you make everyone like you? Even Rukia is threatening to mother you." Ichigo whined. Harry just put on the cutest, most innocent expression ever. The goblin leading them actually snorted.

"What do you mean Ichi-nii?" He asked in a childish voice. Ichigo scoffed,

"Nice try brat. My sisters can pull that off a lot better then you." he said, though there was a trace of a smile on his lips. They reached a small office and the goblin hurried them inside.

"The Potter accounts manger will be with you shortly." Harry sat down while Ichigo leaned against the wall. It was quite before an older looking goblin walked in,

"Ah, Hello Lord Potter. My name is Rangok." Harry stood up bowing to the goblin surprising both Ichigo and the goblin.

"Hello Rangok, thank you for meeting with me." The goblin nodded clearing his throat,

"Not a problem Lord Potter, take a seat please." Harry nodded sitting across from the goblin. Rangok shuffled through papers before pulling one out,

"First off, did you get your last months bank statement?" Harry blinked while Ichigo winced. The orange haired man had a bad feeling about this.

"I'm sorry, but I have never gotten a bank statement." the goblin looked angered,

"You should have been getting statements since your eleventh birthday. We will have to look into that. Also, there was a withdraw of a thousand gallons last month-" the goblin was cut off by Harry's deathly calm voice,

"I haven't withdrawn anything since summer." Ichigo winced. Good god that was the same tone Andy took when she was about to strangle someone. The goblin's eyes narrowed,

"Albus Dumbledore said you needed the money for alternate living arrangements." That did it. The air exploded with spiritual pressure making the goblin bite back a gasp and Ichigo to run over and force his spiritual pressure onto Harry the same time as Ulquiorra attempted to pull it back in. A tense moment later the air cleared and Harry shuddered out a gasp,

"Thanks Ichigo." the man nodded, his gaze softening a little. This had to be a lot to take in. Instead of walking back over to the wall, he sat down in the chair next to Harry,

"I'm sorry for that Rangok, I must learn to control my anger." Harry said in a low voice. The goblin nodded,

"Perfectly alright Lord Potter. I imagine anyone in your situation would be furious. Now lets get to the bottom of this shall we?" Harry nodded, "Good, now if what you says is true Dumbledore has stolen from your accounts. Strange thing is, he had a signed statement with your name on it." Harry shut his eyes taking a deep breath,

"What of my parents will? I know for a fact in the wizarding world I need a magical guardian." The goblin nodded,

"Yes this is true, it says here Dumbledore is your guardian." Harry's eyes flashed a sickly yellow,

"Now that will need to be changed. First though, I would like to hear my parents will." the goblin nodded and waved his hand causing small blue ball to appear.

"You need another witness first." Harry nodded turning to Ichigo,

"Can you contact Orihime and Andy?" Ichigo nodded, pulling out his soulpager and dialing the number.

"Hey Andy. No we are both alive...What? No of coarse we didn't throw the boy down shattered shaft! Sheesh no faith. Anyway, can you do Harry a favor and come to Gringotts. No we haven't been arrested...do you have any faith in me Andy? Also bring Orihime. Yeah I'll ask," Ichigo turned to Harry, "Mind if Blade tags along?" Harry shook his head, "He said it was fine. Oh good then you'll be here in less then five minutes? Alright see you then." Ichigo hung up turning to Harry, "They will be here in five minutes."

"Thanks Ichigo."

Five minutes passed and Andy, Blade and Orihime entered. Ichigo got up and Orihime walked over to Harry taking the seat next to him and giving him a smile. Harry gave a small smile back taking her hand in his. Andy waved her hand summoning three more chairs. The goblin nodded,

"Very good we are ready to commence." the goblin tapped the ball and James Potter's voice filled the room,

"This will is created by James and Lily Potter, and is absolute. If we give everything to the Ministry, we give everything to the Ministry. No one can interfere." there was a pause before Jame's voice continued,

"First we will a thousand gallons to Sirius Black make sure to buy a lot of toys for our prongslet." The goblin paused,

"Seeing as Mr. Black isn't here the money will be moved to his vault." the will continued.

"Next we will a thousand gallons to Remus Lupin, Moony, go buy some new robes." A laugh left Harry,

"I'll take the money for him seeing as I'll see him when I go back to school." the goblin nodded.

"The rest of the vault and everything in them goes to our precious son Harry." Now Lily's voice continued,

"Finally and most importantly, the guardianship of Harry. Under no circumstances is Harry to go to the Dursley's. If and only if Harry feels a desire to visit them will he ever go any where near them. The list of guardians go as such. Under much consideration, we have decided to leave Harry to a wonderful woman we met at school in our seventh year. Sorry Sirius but the first person on the list is one Andromada Morningstar. Andy we know how much you love kids and we trust you will take good care of Harry." Andromada let out a soft sob where she was seated near Harry who looked shocked,

"Second would be Sirius Black followed by Alice and Frank Longbottom. Harry, we are sorry we couldn't be there for you. We will always love you, and who knows maybe Andy will find us in the Soul Society." The goblin taped the will again,

"This concludes the will of Lily and James Potter." Rangok said. Harry turned to Andy who had a melancholy look on her face,

"The guardianship explains a lot. Most importantly why Dumbledore never showed you the will. You would have been privy to his manipulations and wrong doings which he didn't want." Andromada paused and saw that Harry was shaking slightly his head down. The scent of salt hit her noes and she got up walking over to Harry who jumped into her arms hugging her tight. So much was going through his mind. How could the Old coot hide this from him? Why didn't anyone notice that the will hadn't been read? He not only lost his parents to the war but any chance at family! It was all Dumbledore's fault. He should have left well enough alone. Grief was quickly replaced by anger,

"He is going to pay." Harry snarled, still shaking. His head snapped up and through the tears his eyes held conviction that Zangetsu couldn't help but point out to Ichigo,

_He reminds me of you._

_Dream on old man, we aren't that alike._

_No? Or maybe it's Ulquiorra you have the issue with. _

…_.._

_I'm right and you know it. He is so similar to you its scary. It's like I'm looking at you when you went to Soul Society to save Rukia._

Ichigo didn't respond but instead studied the boys eyes. Conviction, strength and deep in those eyes the need to protect. God the old man was right, it was his younger self all over again.

"Harry, are you OK to continue the will?" Harry nodded whipping his tears,

"Sorry, I just..." Andy hugged him tightly,

"It's fine." Harry nodded sitting down again Orihime moved her chair closer resting her head on his shoulder making him smile softly. The goblin let a flash of a smile come to his face before it was gone again,

"Lady Morningstar if you could sign this, Harry will come into your custody." Andromada nodded and took the quill before pausing,

"If you don't mind, could you tell me the procedures for blood adoption." she said in a calm voice while signing. Harry's eyes widened as did the goblin. Harry turned to Andy with shock and hope,

"Would you really do that? I mean..." Andy signed the paper and it exploded in black wisps,

"Its official, and I will get you some information." The goblin walked out. Blade joined the conversation,

"Love, why not just use our way of blood adoption. The wizard's is..." Blade scrunched up his nose, "Lacking." Harry looked between the two,

"Blade we can only do that if Harry has creature inheritance. It takes to much blood. He wouldn't survive it." Blade nodded,

"That's true, didn't think about it." Harry turned to Blade,

"Whats the difference?" Blade smirked,

"Its a rather big difference. While wizarding blood adoptions don't recognize you as an heir, a demon adoption would. It would be as if Andy was your blood mother. Not only that, but you will gain a small portion of power, but as Andy pointed out, it takes a lot of blood. A human couldn't survive giving it." Harry was shocked and to his credit didn't freak out,

"You know? To much shit has happened for anything to truly surprise me." he said shaking his head. Blade laughed, while Ichigo snickered and gave a smirk,

"That's the idea!" Blade said with a grin. Andy shook her head rolling her eyes,

"Sometimes I wonder about your metal health." she muttered. Rangok walked back in holding a bowl and a silver dagger.

"Now we move onto the inheritance part. I must ask, with you being in the presence of this many Soul Reapers, is there something special about you?" Harry looked at Andy who nodded,

"Yes Rangok. I'm the Reincarnation of Ulquiorra Cifer." The quill the goblin was using to write with fell out of his hand,

"Did you say Cifer?" he said in a shocked voice. Harry nodded.

"Something wrong?" The goblin was still trying to form a sentence and finally got out,

"Can you...materialize him?" Harry nodded utterly confused,

"Uh sure." smoke formed at his side as Ulquiorra appeared,

"Can I help you?" he asked in a board voice to Harry who stuck his tongue out,

"Stop whining, Rangok has a few questions." Ulquiorra turned to the goblin who studied him,

"Yes. You hold the family traits well don't you." Ulquiorra tilted his head.

"I am sorry, but I am not sure I know what your talking about." the goblin held the silver dagger out for him,

"Put a drop of your blood in the bowl and you will find out." Ulquiorra shot a small glance at Harry who gave a barley visible nod. Ulquiorra took hold of the dagger quickly siting his hand open and letting a few drops fall into the bowl before he healed it. Rangok placed a piece of parchment inside the bowl and names started writing themselves out and then vault numbers followed by creature inheritance and abilities.

"You are the last heir now. The clan died out over 200 years ago." Ulquiorra picked up the paper before handing it to Harry who read it out loud,

"Name: Ulquiorra Cifer.

Parents: Unknown

Vaults: 3, 17, 1104 and 1155

Abilities: Shadow Arts, Blood Magic, and Necromancy

Tittles: Seat in the Wizengamot."

Silence filled the room before Ichigo said,

"You two just couldn't be normal could you?" he said in mock annoyance. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes while Harry laughed. Ulquiorra turned to the goblin,

"I would like the vaults to go to the Potter's. I have no use for them." Rangok nodded producing a contract,

"This will sign everything over to the Potter's including gamiories (sp?)." Ulquiorra signed it and retreated back to the inner world to continue his game of chess with Zangetsu who decided to visit. Rangok cleaned out the bowl before handing the dagger to Harry,

"Same procedure." Harry sliced his hand wincing slightly allowing the blood to fall in the bowl. Rangok then placed the another paper in the bowl and took it out seconds later handing it to Harry who read it out loud,

"Name: Harry James Potter

Parents: Lily Potter nee Evens and James Potter

Trust Vault: 697

Family Vault: 47

Inheritance:

Heir of Gryfindoor:

Vault 5 and Gryfindoor's seat on the School board

Heir of Slytherin by magic:

Vault 4 and Slytherin's seat on the school board

Heir of Merlin:

Vault 1

Abilities: Shadow Arts, Blood Magic, Necromancy, Rune Magics

Creature Inheritance: Dark Phoenix: Bird demon"

Harry was shocked and by the silence in the room, so was everyone else. He cleared his throat,

"I refuse the Slytherin vault. It belongs to another." The goblin looked at him questioningly,

"The other is dead." Blade snorted,

"I don't think so. He's still kicking if only barely." Rangok looked skeptical but nodded,

"Very well." The key to the Slytherin vault vanished. Andromada was staring at Harry in shock.

"A...a Phoenix..." she mumbled. Her eyes held pain and shock. Blade placed an arm on her shoulder snapping her out of the shock.

"The last one in existence it seems." Blade said quietly. Harry turned to Blade,

"What do you mean?" Andromada had tears running down her face and she stood up leaving the room. Blade looked at Ichigo giving a swift nod as Ichigo took the silent order and exited the room. Blade turned to Harry who looked sad and upset with himself,

"Its not your fault. You see, Andy's mother was the last Phoenix demon, or so it seemed. You are the first since her who has the right to claim this blood line." Blade said. Harry just nodded turning back to Rangok.

"Is there anyway to use my gold without having to make hundreds of trips?" Rangok nodded pulling out two cards.

"This one can be used any where in the wizarding world," he said handing Harry a gold card, "While this one can be used in the muggle world." he finished handing Harry a silver card. Harry nodded putting both cards into his pocket before turning to see Ichigo walk back in with Andy in tow who walked over to Blade and who took her in his arms,

"I'm going to have to withdraw from training today. I need time to breath." He said to Ichigo who gave an understanding smile,

"It's fine. Besides I think we all need a break." Harry nodded looking over at Andy with concern.

"I'll be fine pup." she said softly giving a strong smile, "I was just in shock that's all. Go get your friends and have a good day." Harry hesitated but at Blade's look took Orihime's hand and began to led her out. Rangok stopped them taking out a box,

"Lord Potter these are your family rings, I suggest you put them on first." The box opened and Harry examined the three rings laying in the box.

"They are rather beautiful." Orihime said. Harry laughed softly and nodded.

"That they are love, that they are." he said putting each ring on his fingers. They glowed softly resizing themselves to his fingers. To the shock of the goblin the girl standing next to Harry glowed softly and the rings appeared on her fingers as well.

"Now that's strange." Harry said taking Orihime's hand and looking at the rings. Rangok cleared his throat,

"The magic in the rings recognized her as your Lady. So they made her the Lady of the houses." Harry nodded and Orihime gave a brilliant smile.

"Is that all Rangok?" Harry asked. The goblin nodded, "Then have a good day. I should really go meet up with my friends." Andy and Blade vanished in a swirl of smoke as Harry wrapped his arm around Orihime's waist and walked out. They got to the front of the bank and Orihime gave a small smile,

"Andy will be fine Harry. Blade will take care of her." Harry nodded. He didn't know the man that well but he knew he cared deeply for Andy. He pulled Orihime to him and smirked.

"We should go get everyone. After all, I did promise everyone we could go shopping for the Christmas ball did I not?" Orihime laughed and they to vanished with a soft crack. Neither noticing a pair of piercing gray eyes watching intently from the shadows.

As soon as the two reappeared in front of the manor house Ron and Hermione came running out.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked panting, Harry grinned showing his hand knowing Ron would understand which he did and grinned.

"I'm guessing claiming your inheritance went well?" He said with a laugh. Hermione tilted her head grabbing Harry's hand examining the rings,

"You became head of your family?" Harry nodded,

"Ya. Also, Hermione you'll get a kick out out of this. I was made head of two even older houses." Hermione tilted her head.

"I know the Potter house goes back a few thousand years. What other houses?" Harry grinned and Ron noticed the one ring had a lion on it and fainted. Harry looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow but turned back to Hermione.

"Gryfindoor and Ermys." he said with a straight face. Unlike Ron who grabbed on to the Gryfindoor title Hermione grabbed on to the Ermys.

"Wait, Ermys was..." she looked at Harry in utter shock. Harry nodded,

"I can now claim my blood is better then Malfoy's." he said with a fake air of superiority before Orihime broke down laughing shortly joined by Hermione causing Harry to grin. There was a groan from on the ground and Ron sat up,

"I had the weirdest dream. Harry somehow became the Heir of Gryfindoor." The girls fell into another fit of laughter well Harry helped Ron up.

"That wasn't a dream." he said with a giant smile. Ron just started at the ring in shock for a few moments.

"Your bloody insane you know that?" he finally said weakly. The four laughed and were soon joined by Lurana,

"Hello kides whats up?" she asked. She was wearing a short denim skirt and a white t-shirt and had on a pair of combat boots and was looking rather well rested. Harry smiled,

"Well I just found out I have enough gold to pay off my great great great times like five grandsons school tuition without going broke." Lurana whistled.

"Damn. Please tell me we are using some of that money to get ready for the Christmas Ball? I mean, do you even know what culture you plan on going with Harry? You are partially Japaneses you could easily come in traditional cloths but if I were you, I'd stick with the British dress robes." Harry tilted his head,

"I planed on going with British dress robes. How about you?" Lurana shrugged.

"Same here. I hate Kimonos they are an utter pain in the ass to get into. They may look pretty but it isn't worth it. Mom has to wear one. Dad gets off easy because he wears his warriors outfit. Not to mention this is one of the few times of year they drop their glamors." Hermione frowned at that,

"What do you mean?" Lurana turned to her with a small smile,

"You really think we look this human? No, its a glamor. Granted we don't change that much, like Dad's eyes look slightly different and Mom has these weird markings. I look more like a ghost though. You'll see it the night of the ball. It verys. I mean, Uncle Cain looks completely different." she explained. Hermione nodded,

"I guess it makes sense."

"Well then we all ready to get a move on?" Ron asked. The girls nodded and Lurana attached herself to Hermione and Orihime.

"I got a credit card hooked up to my trust vault I can easily take care of the three of us." she said with a grin. Hundreds of years old she may be, but she still acted nineteen. Harry objected,

"No. This trip is on me." Lurana narrowed her eyes,

"No its I'll take care of the girls." Orihime, Hermione and Ron backed up slightly sensing the first sibling fight coming on but it was interrupted by a annoyed voice,

"Stop arguing children." Lurana and Harry looked toward the man who had spoken. It was the same guy Harry had seen at the Halloween Party and Lurana ran over giving him a hug,

"Uncle Cain!" the man smiled and hugged her back,

"Harry, your paying for it. You called it a few days back." Lurana pouted by Harry smirked. "Before you all go, I have a small gift for you all." He pulled out five small items throwing one at each of them, Harry looked down at it and grinned,

"Iphones?" Cain winked,

"I don't need the lot of you getting lost. Now, skedaddle before you get roped into some stupid task." someone from the house yelled Cain's name and shortly after there was a crash and cursing. Cain sighed,

"Run." he said flatly and turned and headed back to the house. Lurana turned to Harry,

"You take Orihime and I'll take Ron and Hermione." Harry nodded,

"Where to?"

"Pairs of course." she said with a grin. They all vanished with a flash and were gone.

**Oh good god. That was 10 freakin pages. And as such I expect 10 awesome reviews k? The next chapter will have a time skip, sorry but I don't feel like explaining the shopping trip. Well how bout this, if you guys want to know what happened during the shopping trip review and say so. Now I have had a complication with my dungeon...um er I mean closet. Ichigo and Ulquiorra escaped and go drunk. So I can't offer them if you review so we have here today, -drum roll- Byakuya Kuchki! -pushes the tied up noble forward- all those who review get a hug from him and a cookie from Orihime. **

**PS. Now I want to address both Andy and Blade's parentage. Andy's mother was the last Phoenix demon but the trait didn't pass on to her because of who her father was. Her father will remain unknown until I feel like revealing it, which won't be until LEAST the sequel. Though hints have been drooped. Blade's mother left him after he turned 14 in demon years and his father and he became very close but his father is also unknown until I deem fit to release such info. I think I have kept you all enough click the little button that says review, you can do everything in that window! :D**

**-Andromada**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing**

The week before the ball and peace treaty signing passed by in the blink of an eyes, and now the day before found Andy pacing in the ball room. The room was decorated extravagantly in silver and gold, tables scattered around the room and also of the the left was and imposing set of doors. A raised platform stood at the front of the room on which a a long table sat with chairs on one side. All in all, it was quite beautiful. As Andy continued to pace another set of doors in the back of the room slammed open. Blade walked in looking murderous causing Andy to stop her pacing.

"What is it my love?" she asked in a curious voice. When he was close enough she wrapped her arms around him in a calming embrace. His head fell to her shoulder letting out an aggravated sigh,

"It's fuckin Dumbledore," Andy stiffened slightly but he kept going, "He sent back his response to the invite saying he would be coming tonight and staying till after the treaties." Andy paled,

"Not good..." she muttered. Blade looked down at her,

"Andy, who else did you say could come early." he asked slowly. She cursed herself under her breath before saying,

"Anya, Selena, and the Malfoy's." she muttered. Blade's pale skin became paler,

"My god, you had to pick the group of people who hated Dumbledore the most." he muttered. Andy growled lightly,

"Who the hell invited him?" she ground out. Blade smiled lightly,

"You brother and he said, _**'Shit has been tense so far and I don't want to give the wizard's, namely the light side, a reason to declare war. You know they fallow Dumblefuck like lost lambs. It would be a waste of life.'**_" Blade said lightly trying to calm his angry mate. She mumbled something about idiot brothers who turn out to be right before sighing,

"I see. Also I could have invited your father." she said calmly, Blade choked trying not to laugh. A second later there was a giant crash and lots of cursing. Andy and Blade looked up at the ceiling,

"Huh that sounded like Harry." Blade said calmly. Andy sighed and ported to outside Harry's room. She knocked lightly on the door,

"Harry are you ok?" she asked. There was a sound like someone trying to grab the door before the thud of a body. Andy's eyes widened and she banged the door open to see Harry on the floor withering in pain. She ran over to him pulling him close,

"Harry what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. He tried to say something only to scream. The screaming soon had everyone standing outside the door. Blade pushed passed Hermione, Ron and Orihime who didn't know what to do, fallowed shortly by Cain. Cain placed a hand on Harry's forehead encasing the boy's body in a light gray glow.

"Andy, he's going through his change, the pain is from his body adapting to his demon traits." Cain said quickly, "It will be over in an hour but I think we should knock him out till then." Andy nodded giving Blade a look who put out his hand, palm facing up and whispered a quick chant. His hand glowed black and soon Harry was passed out. Andy sighed and looked over to Blade who looked rather exhausted,

"Go take a nap my love, you need it." Blade growled lightly but at his mate's stern look got up and went to go take a short nap. Andy picked Harry gently up and placed him on his bed. She kissed his forehead before herding the children out of the room to explain what was happening.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So that's why Harry was screaming." Andy said finishing her explanation to the kids. The all nodded,

"So its because his DNA is rearranging its self? No wonder he screamed." Hermione said quietly. Andy nodded before standing up and stretching,

"He should be up by now. Orihime, you should go check on him. Ron, Hermione, I have a few more things I'd like to discuss with you." Her voice left no room for argument and Orihime hurried out of the room to go check on Harry. She still had her back turned to Ron and Hermione but began talking anyway.

"I have yet to tell Harry this so don't say a word to him about it," she began in a stern tone, "Lurana refuses to take the throne if something were to happen to either Blade or myself." she said calmly. Ron and Hermione shared a worried look before turning back to Andromada who had turned around, "Now, that is completely her right, but it leaves Blade and I with the problem of no heir if something were to happen. Sadly, that is a large issue since-" but was cut off by Hermione,

"Because the wizards and your enemies will take advantage and try to claim your kingdom." Andy gave a slight nod,

"Yes and no." at that the two children looked confused again. Andy sat back in the chair facing the two and continued,

"It is very true that certain wizards would love to get there hands on this empire. Others though, would defend it. Also I would love to see those who want it to pry it out of its true owners hands." she said with a satisfied smirk that scared both Ron and Hermione. Then Ron caught up,

"What do you mean by 'true owner'? Aren't you and your husband the true owners?" this made Andy sigh,

"No. We were intrusted with the command of Soul Society. We soon learned we couldn't hold down two large and continuously growing empires. So one fell and the other flourished. Anyway, without an heir, Soul Society's command falls to my brother. He, while a wonderful warrior, couldn't lead a an army of chickens." she quipped to the amusement of both children,

"Doesn't Blade have any siblings?" Hermione asked curiously. She soon regretted it when a sad look passed over Andy's face.

"No, he doesn't. Moving on, if I adopt Harry, the Soul Society's rule fall to him. I don't want him going into this himself. I need to know now, are you with him till the end?" Ron and Hermione shared a look before chorusing,

"Till the end." Andy gave a swift nod,

"Good. Now, as soon as word gets out that he is my heir all attention will be on you three. You two will most likely be looked at my two friends who also have no heirs to run there empire when they pass or wish to step down." Hermione scrunched up her brow,

"Who are your friends?" Andy grinned,

"Anya leader of the Vampires and Selena leader of the Lycan clans." she said with a slight smile. The two teens looked like they had just been hit by a truck,

"But...I thought the Lycans and Vampires were enemies!" exclaimed Hermione in shock. Andy snorted,

"They want you to believe that. What if it got out that they were allies? The wizard's would want to restrict them even more." explained Andy. She looked at the clock noticing it was getting close to dinner, before pulling out two veils filled with a glowing blue liquid,

"I have an offer for you, these potions are set to speed your body up 4 years. You will look around 17 and be able to train with Harry if you so wished. The draw back is that it is permanent and you won't age again for 4 years. I will provide you with a glamor potion if you wish for when you go back to school if you are to take these. The only thing I ask is for you to stay by Harry's side." She finished holding out the veils to the two teens. Hermione looked at the potion for sometime,

"I will take you up on your offer." she finally said. Ron nodded in agreement and they both took one of the veils. Andy snapped her fingers and two white robes appeared along with some formal clothes.

"All you have to do is take the potion. I suggest going to your room to do so. Also, be ready in about an hour because people will be arriving early." With that Andy walked out to go get ready herself.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry woke up with a groan and opened his eyes to come face to face with a worried Orihime,

"Harry, how are you feeling?" she asked in a quite voice. He shut his eyes and forced himself to get up only to feel an unfamiliar weight on his back. Orihime let out a small squeak of surprise as well,

"Please tell me that I still look relatively normal." he muttered stumbling into to the bathroom only to gawk at his reflection. He hadn't changed much, on both his hips a phoenix, one black and one red stood out boldly. His eyes looked more cat like, a mixture or green and gold giving them an unearthly look. Last but not least he found out why he felt like he gained fifteen pounds. On his back where black wings that just touched the floor. He reached back and touched one gently, surprised at how soft they were. He gave and experimental flap only to find his wing span was to big to fit in the bathroom. He let them fall back and walked out of the bathroom,

"Well, I guess this was my demon inheritance. I must admit, I feel weird having wings." Harry joked lightly to Orihime. She smiled and reached her hand out, unsure if she was allowed to touch the wings. Harry smiled and flexed the wing slightly so it brushed her hand, she grinned and pet the soft feathers, and to both of their surprise Harry let out a soft moan. Said teen blushed brightly before clearing his throat causing Orihime to giggle.

"We need to start getting ready." Orihime said cheerfully. Harry raised an eyebrow,

"Why? Everyone doesn't arrive till tomorrow." none the less he headed over to his wardrobe to find something to put on.

"Anya, leader of the Vampires, Selena, leader of the Lycans, and the Malfoy's are arriving early. Sadly Dumbledore will also be joining us." Said the flower wielder. Harry gave a slight nod before pulling out a pair of black dress pants, black boots, and an emerald button down shirt that matched the green in his eyes.

"I'll meet you outside, you better go get dressed." he said kissing her forehead. She nodded and headed out. As Harry got dressed he realized his shirt wouldn't go on with his wings. "Aw fuck." he muttered. He threw the shirt over his shoulder and pulled his hair back in a low ponytail before going out the door to see if Andy had a solution. He walked down the hall only to stop in shock as he saw an older looking Hermione shut the door to her room. Now looking around the same age as him her brown hair was straight with a slight wave to it. It reseated a little past her butt and was parted to one side. She wore a earthy green dress that hugged her curves. Her shoulders were bare, as the sleeves of the dress started at the collar of the dress which rested a little above her bust. She had a black choker necklace on that had a wicken pentagram hanging from it, along with silver earrings. Her eyes were brighter then normal, making them look like liquid chocolate. She had light brow eye shadow on and looked utterly amazing. Harry could help but chuckle at the thought of Draco's face when he saw Hermione. The chuckle made Hermione turn to Harry, and all should could get out was,

"You have wings." he laughed and nodded,

"And you look like a goddess." he complemented. She blushed and turned away.

"Thanks Harry. Andy picked it out." Harry nodded, and motioned for her to walk with him.

"Speaking of mom I have to find her, I don't know how to retract these wings." Hermione titled her head,

"Why not just focus on retracting them?" she asked like it was the simplest thing in the world. Harry face palmed not having thought of that. He shut his eyes and soon his wings disappeared leaving only a tattoo of wings.

"You know, people are going to think I have a needle problem." he joked pulling on his shirt leaving the top to buttons undone. A male voice joked,

"Well mate, if you have a needle problem then I guess I should have one to." Harry and Hermione turned around and there jaws dropped. Ron was leaning against the wall totally relaxed. He had grown and was at least five inches taller then Harry, where Hermione came to his shoulder. His red hair was a duller, almost dark red color now and rested at his shoulders. He was wearing a midnight blue long sleeve button down shirt and bleached jeans. His shoulder were broader and he looked like he had been working out for years. In his right ear was a claw earring and around his neck was a necklace with a black fang. He was also wearing what looked like a black trench coat. Hermione couldn't take his eyes off the red head and Harry just let out a whistle,

"Lookin good Ron." he said with a grin. Ron smirked pushing of the wall and walking up to Hermione. He leaned next to her ear and whispered.

"You like?" Hermione blushed and turned away. Harry laughed and Ron grinned.

"Come on guys I would like to find my girlfriend." Harry said walking toward the entrance hall. He descended the steps, Ron and Hermione on either side, just in time to see the Malfoy's arrive.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy its wonderful to see you." Harry said in a welcoming tone. He figured he should forget everything he knew of the Malfoy's so far and get to actually know them before making any judgments. Lucius raised an eyebrow,

"I'm sorry, have we met?" he asked. Draco couldn't take his eyes off the trio to tell his father exactly who it was. Harry's chuckle broke Draco's revive. Harry gave a slight bow,

"Harry Potter at your service Lord Malfoy. To my right is Ron Weaselly and to my left is Hermione Granger. I forgot the last time you saw me I was much younger, not to mention different looking then I am now." The three Malfoy's seemed quite shocked,

"Well this is quite the surprise Mr. Potter. Draco of coarse has told me how much you have changed, but I never quite expected this." said the older man. Harry gave a small smile,

"Yes well, amazing things happen sometimes." Lucius was about to respond when there was a shout,

"Harry!" Harry turned his head to see Orihime walk in. She was wearing an off white witches dress that's neckline rested right below her throat. The long sleeves were a medieval style and her hair was pulled up into a messy bun. Her pins rested in her hair along with a single white lily. Harry couldn't take his eyes off her and when she was standing in front of him he said quietly,

"You look amazing." she gave a soft smile,

"Thank you. You do as well." he kissed her cheek before wrapping his arm around her waist.

"How rude of me, this is my girlfriend Orihime Inoue." Harry directed at the Malfoy's. Lucius nodded to the girl as did Narcissa. Draco looked at her for a few moments but didn't say anything else. "I really don't know where my mother is at the moment but if you wish I could send her a message?" Harry asked. Narcissa spoke for the first time,

"That would be wonderful Mr. Potter. Also do you know where we will be staying?" Harry tilted his head and snapped his fingers, a house elf appeared seconds later.

"Yes master?" it squeaked.

"Please tell my mother some of her guests have arrived. Also if you could find out where the Malfoy family will be rooming it would be much appreciated." the house elf nodded before disappearing. Hermione chose that moment to speak up,

"I think I may go find Ichigo. He and Shiro ran off earlier after you passed out." she informed Harry, he nodded,

"I don't know if they are back yet." he confessed, "They could have headed to Soul Society." Hermione nodded and walked off. Harry noticed with a smirk Draco watched her retreating form. So did Ron and he let out a slight growl at the blonde but it went unnoticed by all but Harry who had a hard time not pointing it out. Ron then turned his attention to the Malfoy's.

"Well as much as I would love to stay and entertain company," you could just hear the sarcasm in his tone which didn't go unnoticed by the Malfoy's who glared, "I have to get ready for the meeting with the Lycan Leader. So if you will excuse me." Ron turned and walked away his coat billowing almost identical to Severus's robes. Harry gave a soft sigh when Ron was out of sight,

"I'm sorry for that, but there is so much bad blood between your family's it is not that hard to believe he doesn't want to be around you." Harry said civilly, Lucius looked at the young Potter with a searching expression,

"That is true, but he is here, meaning he isn't as light as we thought. After all the only light wizard who ever comes is Dumbledore and that is only because he is so high up." Harry growled at the mention of Dumbledore making Orihime squeeze him lightly,

"Yes well, with all respect no one wants him here." said Orihime. Harry nodded.

"We really have no choice if we wish to keep the peace." came a soft voice. The group turned to see Andromada standing on the steps in all her demon glory. She was dressed in a long sleeved black dress with silver patterns in the form of flowers. Her hair was partially down up in a bun, the rest cascading down her back. A black rose was tucked in her hair and she was wearing blood red lipstick along with light purple eyeshadow. Harry noticed she had two lines on either side of her face and her eyes were purple with specks of silver and blue. Her claws were completely visible and her ears were slightly pointed. She walked down the steps and Harry noticed that her dress was partially made of shadows, which danced around the bottom of the dress.

"It is a pleasure to see you once again Lord and Lady Malfoy." said the demoness with a slight bow. The couple bowed back,

"Yes well it has been a while Lady Morningstar. I hope it is not to much trouble us coming early." answered Narcissa.

"None at all. Though I warn you Dumbledore will also be her soon. Harry I need to speak with you for a moment. Orihime dear please show the Malfoy's to the dinning room, Blade is there." Orihime bowed slightly,

"Yes my lady. Please fallow me." she turned and headed toward the dinning room with the Malfoy's. Once they were gone Andromada turned to Harry,

"Are you feeling alright?" the regal air dropping with only Harry there. Harry nodded,

"Ya I'm fine. Woke up with wings, freaked a little then excepted it." he said. She nodded.

"Very good. Now there is something I need to tell you, but please don't over react." she said. Harry nodded,

"What is it?" she sighed,

"Blade and I want to announce you as our heir." she explained to him. Harry stared at her.

"Are you serous?" he got out. She nodded,

"Yes, Lurana doesn't want to take the throne. Harry, Ron and Hermione have agreed to go into this with you. The leaders of the Lycan and Vampire clans don't have heirs either and they are going to agree to fill the rolls if you agree to fill the roll as my heir." Harry was quite for a few moments before he walked up and hugged Andy,

"I would be honored to be your heir." he whispered. Andromada hugged him back.

"Very good. You will have to train hard though. The announcement will be made tomorrow during the peace treaty signings." Harry nodded. "Now let us go meet up with everyone. I sense Anya and Selena have just arrived."

**Alright. This is very very very late and I am very ashamed. Good news is it won't take anywhere near as long for the next chapter. I have a poll though, it has to do with the next part of the story. Do you want Harry to go back to Hogwarts after Christmas break or not? Please answer in your reviews. I'm sorry again for taking so long. Till next time.**

**-Andromada**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Chance for Change**

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Kubo? No? Then I don't own Bleach. Do I look like our queen Mrs. Rowling? No? Then I don't own Harry Potter**

Harry followed behind Andy at a respectful pace. As it were, Andy played the roll of a leader quite well. She was rather emotionally detached when it came time to fall into that roll and it earned her a lot of respect being able to keep leading and family separate. Harry found it strange how some one who was rather emotional could become so detached but he decided to bring it up later. Then again, Blade was the same, so perhaps they worked well enough together that they could keep up the facade. As the reached the dinning room it was to see a blur tackle Andy,

"Andy, darling it's been to long!" said a woman with a thick Russian accent. Her black was tied in a loose bun with parts of it hanging over her shoulders, she had mocha colored skin and brilliant red eyes. She was wearing a pale green dress and had a kind smile.

"Yes it has been a long time." came a soft voice with a slight Irish accent. She had long brown hair that was braided down her back, gold eyes, and a curious look in her eyes.

"Anya, Selena, It is good to see you." Andy said with a light smile. Ichigo and Shiro entered at that moment, Ron and Hermione following shortly behind, all four bowed respectfully before taking a seat at the table. Anya's eyes went from looking at Andy, to seizing up Hermione,

"She looks very intelligent Andy, beautiful also. She wouldn't happen to be the young witch you were talking about, would she?" Anya said, circling Hermione.

"Yes this would be her Anya. I suggest you get to know each other better. If you wish take today to go out shopping." Anya turned back to Andy with a raised eyebrow,

"Dumbledore is coming early, is he not?" with that Andy's facade dropped.

"That bastard has so much nerve! I mean, why the hell would he need to come early! He could just stay at Hogwarts and flo his lazy ass over here! But nooo, he has to already be here!" She ranted angrily. Just then a house elf popped in.

"Lady, white haired man is here." she squeaked. Andy sighed,

"Alright, I really rather you all go out. Anya, take Hermione, show her your favorite places in Paris. Tell her about yourself. Selena, I told you of Ron, do the same, I know your not fond of Paris, go where ever you want. Harry, I'm sorry but you must stay along with Orihime, and the Malfoy's. The rest of you, Scat, except you Ichigo, go get Rukia and get your ass back here." With that, Anya cheered, grabbed a slightly surprised Hermione, and vanishing in shadows. Selena laughed, motioning Ron to follow her, which he did. Shiro laughed lightly at Ichigo's put out look, before open a garganta and walking threw. Ichigo grumbled something about dumb asses and opened a Senkimon and walked threw. After a moment Andy turned to the house elf,

"Show him in please, also, please have lunch brought in." she said rubbing her temples. Harry looked around,

"Wait, where is Lurana?" Blade snorted,

"Probably out shopping. She really hates Dumbledore after all." Harry sat down at the table next to Orihime. He had a feeling that this would be a long night. A few moments later Dumbledore walked threw the door, for once dressed in neutral color robes. Harry muttered amen, causing Orihime to giggle slightly. Harry winked at her and she just giggled more. Blade stood giving Dumbledore a rather cold look,

"Hello Albus." he said with a nod. Andy stayed sitting an indifferent look on her face. Dumbledore bowed,

"Hello Lord Morningstar." he said in an even voice, knowing he was walking on egg shells around the man, honestly the wolf demon terrified him more then his wife, and that said a lot about Blade, because Andromada was terrifying when angry. Dumbledore turned his eyes toward Harry.

"Hello Harry." Harry raised an eyebrow,

"Orihime did you hear something?" he asked his girlfriend who shook her head,

"No I'm sorry, must have been the wind." Blade cleared his throat giving them a half heart-ed glare.

"Albus you will address me as Lord Potter, or you can not speak to me at all, which honestly, at this point I prefer." The headmaster was taken aback at the aristocratic tone, but didn't let it show,

"As you wish, Lord Potter." he said solemnly. Harry let a small smirk cover his face,

"Also Albus, I would like a word in private later, if you would be so kind." Harry said calmly. Albus nodded after a moment,

"Very well." at that moment Ichigo and Rukia walked in, giving a respectful bow to both Andy and Blade before siting down, the Malfoy's followed shortly after and conversations was rather forced. Tho Dumbledore did try to talk with Harry, but it was for the most part brushed off. The young man's focus either on the orange haired soul reaper, or the beautiful young woman at his side. Harry deciding to lighten the mood turned to Ichigo,

"So when do we start my training?" he asked curiously. Ichigo grinned,

"After school lets out kid. Still, I think by the end you'll wish you never asked for my help. My teacher was completely nuts, he didn't do things normally. Then again, I was always running before I could walk, and something tells me you are the same so this should be very interesting." said an amused Ichigo, tipping his wine glass in Harry's direction who did it back with a cocky grin.

-linebreak-

"So Albus," Harry began once they were alone in a small office off the library. Harry sat down in the large chair behind the desk motioning for Albus to take a seat in front of him. The headmaster nervously took a seat, silently berating himself for letting the young man in front of him get to him so much. Harry held the headmasters gaze for a few moments before continuing, "You are stepping on eggshells around Andy and Blade and you'd have to be an idiot not to notice everyone here would rather you drop dead then have to deal with you." Harry said in a tone one would discuses the weather. The older man said nothing, so Harry moved on,

"I'm issuing you only one warning Albus, stay away from my family. Your time has long passed, and it is time to let the next generation take their place in our ever changing world. If you hadn't noticed, Lord and Lady Morningstar have stayed out of the mortal political scene since before Grindelwald appeared. They know their time in that plane has past, and know that soon their time as the Monarchs of Soul Society will pass as well. They who have lived much longer then you have or ever will Albus, have already excepted they to have a time they need to step down. The Lord and Lady are happy with the idea or retirement and if house elf rumors are to be believed along with that stupid grin Ichigo and Shiro have been sporting they plan to add another member to the family. The know their place in this world, and no offense Albus, it is time you found yours." Harry finished his rant. Honestly if a philosopher had heard him, he would have earned a nice pat on the back. Albus couldn't really understand how one so young came to these conclusions. Blue met possessions green and a small empathy came onto Albus. Harry wasn't as young as he seemed. While his body was that of a teenagers his soul was that of a grown mans. If he wanted Andromada gone he was going to have to go threw Harry and that in its self would be a hell of a fight.

"I will take your words into consideration Lord Potter, for now I would like to retire to my room." the headmaster said politely. Harry nodded snapping his fingers causing a house elf to appear,

"Please show the headmaster to his room." Harry said to the small creature before turning away from Albus, and obvious sign of dismissal. When Harry heard the door shut he sighed shutting his eyes.

"You handled that well." came a soft baritone voice. Harry turned around and came face to face with Blade, whose eyes shown with something Harry could only hope was pride.

"Thank you Lord Morningstar." Harry said tiredly. Blade tilted his head slightly,

"Tell me Harry, what makes you treat me as if I'm some unknown. You get along wonderfully with everyone but me it seems. Almost as if, you aren't sure what to make of me." The demon lord observed. Harry stiffened slightly at the truth that statement held. Harry got along with everyone except Blade, who he felt he had to prove himself to. He never understood why, maybe it was because Blade could kill him with his arms and legs bound and blindfolded, but he didn't think it was just his instincts telling him to respect the obvious Alpha of the pack. No it went deeper, he knew he crash landed into Blade and Andy's relatively calm lives, and part of him felt guilty about it and felt he had to repay the man for his and his mates tolerance of him. He was like a baby who needed to learn everything about this new, interesting and somewhat dangerous world, and Andy and Blade were being patient and teaching them all they knew. He kept his head down and felt silver eyes staring right threw him.

"I just feel like I owe you. You and Andy took me in and are showing me what true family is. To me that's all I ever wanted. The first ten years I spent in a cupboard under the stairs for Merlin's sake! That isn't including the beatings I revised. At night I'd stare up at the ceiling praying, hoping for some one to find me and take me away. I prayed and hoped until I was six and started to realize no one would ever come for me. I was a freak, the odd one out. Who could ever love me? When I got to Hogwarts it was just another extreme everyone expected me to be something I wasn't! I was never good enough for their fucked up standards, and then Andy came along. The first person who said doing my best was all she expected. Being myself was good enough for her, I didn't need to be something I wasn't for the first time in my life! It was such an amazing feeling! I just don't want to be a burden." There were tears streaming down his face, his voice had gotten louder half way threw and ended in a whisper. His face was buried in his hands so when a strong hand was placed on his shoulder he jumped slightly. His wide tear filled eyes met soft silver.

"You don't need to pay us back Harry. You are not a burden at all, you have brought with you so much love and happiness. You are going to make a fine demon one day and an even more amazing King." Blade said in a soft fatherly voice. Harry couldn't help it, he launched himself into Blade hugging the man tight. Letting himself, if only a moment, to bare all his pain and sadness and act his age. Blade hugged him gently back, both unaware of a certain red headed demoness smiling at the door, before she walked away to go get ready for bed, after all, she had to deal with a bunch of people she hadn't seen in years tomorrow. At that thought she wanted to bang her head against the wall but had to munch dignity to do so.

**Wow, I am so sorry...so so so so sorry. NOTHING makes how long I took to update right. This is a buffer chapter for the peace treaty and party next chapter. I tried to combine them but it wouldn't work :( So I said screw because I know you all want an update. Can't wait to see your reviews guys, and thanks for all the follows and favs. YOU are the reason this is even getting posted :D See ya next time, hopefully my bitchy muse won't take off again.**


	15. Chapter 15

Andromada pulled on her robe right before her mate walked into their room and sat down on the bed with an utterly confused look on his handsome features. She walked over sitting on the bed behind him, wrapping her arms around him in a loving embrace, resting her chin on his shoulder.  
>"Something wrong love?" she asked softly, even though she already had an idea of what could be wrong after seeing him comforting Harry,<br>"How long has it been, since we tried to have another child?" he whispered quietly. Andromada blinked, not having expected that even if she had been thinking about having another child for a long time.  
>"I honestly don't know, why do you ask?" He looked into her eyes for a few moments before answering,<br>"I don't know I just feel that we should try again. I mean…I was talking to Harry, comforting him and I just, I don't know, I guess I really want to have another kid." Andromada smiled softly, knowing Lurana was far past the point babying and the only time she needed to cry is when she was missing Tom. Andy kissed Blade softy before curling up into his side, he wrapped his arm around her waist shutting his eyes. Talk about the future could wait until after tomorrow when they knew the state of everyone's affairs and who was keeping peace and who foolishly wouldn't. Andy fell asleep quickly, in the safety of her mates arms. Blade though wouldn't sleep tonight, not with Albus in his home. A few hours passed with him dozing lightly until he heard movement and sensed Albus moving toward Harry's room. Growling lightly, he got out of bed leaving his mate's side, and striding across the room, grabbing his robe before heading out the door, quickly making his way down the hall. He got to Harry's room and opened the door is eyes immediately going red. Albus had his want pointed at Harry and was muttering a mind control spell. He walked up silently behind Albus before he shot his hand forward, grabbing the aged man's throat.

"What are you doing, you stupid old man?" hissed Blade angrily. Albus gasped for breath clawing at Blade's hand. The demon tilted his head, loosening his grip so the old man could breathe enough to explain.

"It's for the best my boy you must know that." He gasped out. Blade glared throwing him out of the room.

"Don't test my patience old man." Was all he snarled, before shutting the door from the inside. Sighing he walked over to the bed running his hand threw Harry's hair, noting Orihime wasn't around, which meant she was still in Soul Society. Blade sat down focusing his energy on Harry and slowly peeling away the half cast spell. When he was done he looked at Harry for a little while, a mix of emotions in his eyes. Sighing, he stood up and vanished in a swirl of shadows back to his room. Andy was tossing and turning and he frowned slightly at that, knowing she hadn't had nightmares in a long time. He stretched his aura out, wrapping it lovingly around her, before crawling into bed next to her. Kissing her forehead softly and shutting his eyes for a little while, it wouldn't hurt to catch a few moments of sleep now that he knew Albus wouldn't do anything else stupid tonight. After all, he had to deal with a glittery fae in the morning, and no matter how much he amused his mate, that damn king always found a way to piss him off.

XxXxXxXxXx

The sun peaked in threw the windows, making Blade groan slightly. He opened his eyes to see it was morning, surprised he got any sleep. He checked the time blinking,

"Well fuck." He muttered. Shaking Andy awake, he had to laugh softly at her muttered five more minutes. "Come on now love, we only have six hours to get everything ready." That did the trick, she shot up looking around franticly.

"God damn it! Why the hell didn't you wake me up sooner?" She jumped out of the bed her night gown hanging slightly off her shoulder and hiked slightly up her hip, her hair frazzled and eyes filled with energy. Blade couldn't help but stare for a few seconds before he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"You better go help Hermione and Lurana get ready darling." She blinked, but nodded.

"Yes, your right. I will see you later tonight my love." She said softly, kissing him lightly. Blade growled softly,

"Fuck it, you are losing an hour of getting ready." He growled lightly, pulling her down.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Andy walked down the hall happily, dressed in ripped jeans and a t-shirt her hair pulled into a pony tail. She knocked on Hermione's door, waiting for a response,

"Come in!" came the tired answer. Andy opened the door smiling,

"I came to make sure you were ready to start getting ready for tonight." Hermione nodded, a sad look in her eyes,

"Of course Andromada, I just need to get dressed." Hermione said softly. Andy looked at Hermione for a few seconds,

"Something wrong?" she asked quietly. Hermione was quite for a few moments, but a few stubborn tears worked their way down her cheeks.

"I'm so selfish." The young witch whispered hollowly. Andy blinked, not following the girls thought process.

"Hermione," Andy started cautiously, "I fail to see how you come to that conclusion. You have given up so much to stand by Harry's side. How is that selfish dear?" Hermione bit her lip, trying and failing to hold back the tears running down her cheeks,

"I know, but I want my parents here with me. I want them here when the announcement is made that I will become heir to the Vampire Leader. I want them here when I finally take said throne. I want them to be hear when I find my mate. I want my parents to live to see their grandchildren, and god damn it I want them with me for the next hundred or so years!" the young witch said becoming more frantic as she went on, tears streaming down her face. Andy was immediately struck with a fact she had ignorantly ignored.

Hermione was a single child and a muggle born witch to boot.

Andromada could kick herself at this moment; the girl was losing everything choosing to become a vampire. Her parents may or may not understand the choice and either way they could still down right refuse to be turned, unlike Ron who had six other siblings, and magical parents that were more likely to understand their son's choice. Andy pulled the young woman into a hug, allowing her to cry into her shoulder, all the while trying to figure out a plan to get Hermione's parents here. After a few minutes, Hermione calmed down whipping her tears,

"I'm ok." The 'for now' was not added but easily sensed. Andy nodded,

"Then we best get going." She said, helping Hermione up and leading her out the door and down the corridor until they reached another door, opening it revealing a large room with some furniture, mirrors and piles upon piles of cloths and make up. Andy couldn't help but laugh at Hermione's shocked look,

"It shouldn't be that surprising. I have been around for a long time." She said amused. Hermione began looking through the gowns and kimonos with curiosity, during that time Lurana came in and Andromada started on the girl's hair, after summoning Cain and speaking with him shortly before he left. Andy worked on Lurana's hair for the good part of an hour, weaving emerald ribbons threw it. The finished product made Hermione stare. Lurana's chest length hair had been pulled up partly so the top layer of hair was split at the middle of her hair and pulled back and twisted to create a small bump that went back to make a half pony tail. The rest of her hair was down, curled lightly so it hung at her shoulders. The ribbons went through the top half of her hair, blending beautifully.

"You look amazing Lurana." Whispered Hermione in shock, having had no idea the skills Andy had with a brush. Andy smiled softly,

"You're next Hermione, come take a seat." She said with a smile, as Lurana got off the seat in front of Andy. Hermione sat down cautiously, but relaxed when she felt Andy's fingers running softly threw her hair. Hermione sighed softly shutting her eyes as Andy worked her magic. The end product made Hermione sigh in happiness. Her hair was pulled back so there was no part and twirled on top of her head before it cascaded into a pony tail reaching just past her shoulders. Andy stood put stretching,

"Wonderful, now, I know you both bought cloths for tonight, but if you wish, you can borrow anything in this room. I'm going to go start getting ready myself. See you all soon." She said with a smile walking out of the room. Hermione looked at the beautiful fabrics, wondering if she should look or not, after all she already had a dress. She spotted a pretty forest green fabric and pulled it toward her wondering what it was. She couldn't help but stare at the beautiful dress. Unlike most of the dresses that formed to her body this one was loose, giving it an almost Greek look, it had four thin straps at the shoulders to hold the dress up and light accents, both of which were in gold. Lurana walked up behind her curiously,

"Ooh, I remember that. Mom got it before I was even born. It's very beautiful isn't it? I think it has a Greek flare to it don't you think?" She said off handedly. Hermione stared at the dress before making up her mind,

"Lurana, do you think I would look OK in it?" she asked quietly with a light blush. Lurana smilled brightly,

"Of course! That shade of green really looks good on you." Hermione smiled lightly,

"Alright, well I'm going to go get dressed then, see you later." Hermione left leaving Lurana on her own. She walked over to the same pile Hermione had been looking in and pulled the red fabric out, smiling at the dress before heading out the door.

XxXxXxXxX

Harry was in his room trying to figure out what to wear when Blade came in,

"Hey Harry, have you figured out what your wearing." Harry turned to reply only to stop dead in his tracks. Blade's black hair had several small streaks of red going through it, all of which was tied back loosely in a ponytail hanging slightly past his shoulders. The man's normally silver eyes had swirls of gray and black in them making Harry feel like he was looking at shadows personified. He was wearing a skin tight black shirt that's collar had a low turtle neck that seemed to mold to his neck. He was wearing charcoal pants that were obviously made to wear armor with the way the fit Blade, snug but not uncomfortable. He was wearing a pair of nice black boots and had a silver chain with a fire and water yin and yang sign hanging around his neck. Harry also noted that he had two sword hooked at his waist with a thick red sash that rested around his waist slightly higher on one side then the other. Also he had a light layer of stubble on his chin making him look a little older then normal.

"Harry, please pick your jaw up off the floor it is very unprofessional." Blade's deep and amused voice snapped Harry out of staring and he's jaw snapped shut, while he berated his instincts for wanting to roll over and submit to Blade. Honestly how was the demon radiating this much power damn it!? Blade seemed to know Harry's train of thought and let out a chuckle,

"Don't worry, the older you get the less you feel the need to submit. Also the fact you are new to the clan isn't working in your best interests at the moment because your instincts are telling you that you're the omega when you aren't." The man explained patiently. Harry gave a thankful smile at the explanation,

"Makes sense I guess. Now mind explaining why you look like you had a makeover?" Blade chuckled,

"My true nature I guess you could call it. This is what I really look like, well ever since I mated Andromada anyway, but even before then I looked pretty much the same except for my hair and eyes." Harry just nodded,

"What do you mean 'since you mated'. I mean, wouldn't you're looks stay the same?" Blade seemed to consider this himself,

"In a way you are right, but Andy and I have always been rather close, even before we mated. Andy's hair got those black streaks before we mated. They grew in more and more the closer we got. Kinda like one of those signs that stare you in the face and say 'get your ass moving before it's too late.' I remember it was almost too late….things weren't easy back then, and you learned to live life to the fullest. Her eyes, if you ever look closely, are a mixture of silver, blue, and purple. Her natural eye color is sea green Harry, a shade or two darker than your own. I can't give you better explanation then that we are soul mates." He said, he's voice going softer as if lost in thoughts of the past. Harry blinked,

"Wait, you and Andy….you are soul mates?" Harry's voice was strained, he knew how rare soul mates were and there were many rules that went along with them, the most important one being,

If one of the mated pair dies, the other follows shortly after.

He couldn't imagine loosening both Andy and Blade right after the other. The simple idea made his heart clench. Blade, still in his own little world of things passed didn't notice Harry's strained voice,

"Yeah, we are. We found out the hard way to. Andy got beat up real bad in a fight after we were mated and I almost lost it. It was honestly the most terrifying thing that has ever happened to me. My instincts took over and I just lost it. Thankfully she was alright in the end, but still, you never know how much someone means to you till the bond is tested to its fullest." Blade snapped out of his little flash back world and looked at Harry, "You better start getting ready, I only came in here to tell you that It's almost time." And with that the man walked out of the room. Harry shook his head. Nothing was going to happen to Andy or Blade anytime soon. The two knew enough to get themselves out of a tight situation that would threaten them, but if something happened to them, merlin and morgana help the sorry son of a bitch that did it because Harry would destroy them.

XxXxXxXxX

The grand hall of the manor was filled with life as people's names were announced and they descended the steps into the ball room. The list went in by the person's importance, so Harry was still waiting for his name to be called, and also trying to find Orihime. Dumbledore was already in the ball room so it made Harry's search a lot easier. He felt someone put their hands over his eyes and a soft voice said,

"Guess who?" Harry chuckled and turned around and found himself staring at the beautiful woman before him. Orihime's hair was tied up into a bun that rested right above her neck, and her bangs were braided to look like a tiara. Her dress was gold, and made out of silk. The sleeves started bellow her shoulders and were sheer that fell past her hands. The dress clung to her body and pooled around her feet. Harry had to gulp and count to ten before he trusted his voice,

"My god Orihime, you look like a goddess." The young women blushed,

"Thank you Harry." She said softly as she took his offered arm. The names began to dwindle, and soon the heirs were being announced, and Harry took a deep breath walking toward the steps, he briefly saw Ron and Hermione descending the steps together, and made a mental note of that for later. Harry knew that after he walked down the steps Andy and Blade would join them soon after.

"Heir apparent to the throne of Soul Society, Heir apparent to the House of Potter and Cifer and heir apparent to the House of Gryffindor and Emrys, Lord Harry Potter, and his intended Lady Orihime Inoue, 3rd seat of the 4th division of the 13 court guard squads." Harry shot Orihime a nervous look as they stepped up to the top of the stair case,

5"You'll do fine." She whispered softly, and with that they descended the steps. Harry kept a calm façade as he felt everyone's eyes on him. As they made it to the last step, Harry found himself bombarded by questions until the next announcement was made,

"Lady Lurana Morningstar, Heir to the Morningstar clan." Lurana descended the steps to cheers and cries of happiness from all but one person, one Albus Dumbledore who stayed toward the back of the crowd sulking. Harry started at the young demoness whose hair shimmered silver. Her eyes had become a transparent red, but still glowed brightly. Her skin was white as snow, but had a healthy sheen to it. There were marking going up her arms that Harry couldn't quite make out. Her dress was blood red, a deep contrast to her pale skin. It hung loosely on her body, making it flow around her. The sleeves started at her shoulders and draped down over her hands. As Lurana joined everyone in the ball room, Harry couldn't help but smile as she was hugged and greeted happily. The room went silent again as Andromada and Blade arrived at the top of the steps. Harry remembered what Blade said about Andy's eyes and found himself looking at them more closely. What he said was true, he could see the mixture of blue, purple, and flecks of silver. It made Harry wonder just how much her appearance changed before her and Blade mated. Shaking away the stray thoughts he looked up smiling at Andy and Blade. Harry now understood why Blade had been wearing the clothes he had been earlier. The armor he was wearing seemed to be light weight, and wasn't in the least bulky. It was like a second skin, the boots he was wearing had been replaced by metal ones, most likely magically enhanced steal. What Harry found most interesting, was on one arm Blade was wearing a metal claw that incased his entire had fingers to right above his elbow. Andromada was wearing, to the shock of most who assumed her of Jappense decent, a loose fitting dress almost the same style as Hermione's but much fancier and in silver and gold, making her look like she was glowing.

"Lord and Lady Morningstar, Head of the Morningstar and Demon Clan, Rulers of Soul Society, and the Children of Death." The crowd clapped as the two descended the steps, Ichigo and Shiro their ever present shadows, along with their lovers. They stopped at the bottom of the steps and Blade begun to speak, his deep voice washing over the silenced hall.

"Friends and family, welcome! The peace treaty renewals are to begin after dinner, and will continue until we have all come to an agreement as is customary. A great blessing has come to my mate and I with the return of our daughter." Clapping and cheering interrupted Blade who let it die down before continuing, "Per her choice not to assume the throne of Soul Society if Gods forbid something happens to myself or my mate, Harry James Potter is our heir, and will take over when we step down. For now, let us eat!" he said with a smile. The assembled group clapped until shadows filled the room causing most to go on guard until they saw Blade roll his eyes,

"As always, he who can't get here on time if his life depended on it, My father, Diablos Morningstar." A man, an inch or so taller than Blade appeared next to Andromada who gave him a small smile. He had short black hair and a slight beard. His eyes were dark as night and he excluded an aura stronger then Blade and Andy's combined. He wore solid black robes that seemed to shift every so often as if they were made of shadows.

"What a wonderful introduction." The sarcasm was easily noted in his tone, which was a deep baritone with a dangerous edge to it. Blade raised an eyebrow,

"Get here on time, and get a proper introduction, simple as that. Now my friends, let us eat!" Food began to appear on the tables as everyone took their seats. The heads of families sat toward the front of the room and everyone else took seats where they could find them. Blade, Andromada, Diablos, Lurana, Ichigo, Rukia, Shiro, Neliel, Harry and Orihime, took their seats at the long table in the front. Diablos sat in the middle with Andy and Blade on either side of him; it was surprising for Harry to see the couples split down the middle. The women were on one side and the men on the other. Harry found himself sitting next to Blade and could see Lurana sitting next to Andy whispering something in the woman's ear causing her mother to giggle. The dinner passed quickly, Blade and Diablos talking quietly to each other, Andy sometimes pitching in. Harry felt slightly out of place until Diablos turned to him to ask him something, then he felt down right awkward,

"So, you must be Harry. Andromada will not stop gushing about you, she seems to have taken a liking to you." Harry could feel himself blushing, and it didn't help that Ichigo and Blade were chuckling on either side of him,

"Yes sir I am, and I'm extremely grateful for Andromada taking me in. She's a great person and I've come to see her as a mother." Diablos looked at Harry as if trying to read him,

"I see, well then we can expect great things from you can't we?" it wasn't a question, Harry knew that and so did Ichigo and Shiro who heard it, and both shared a look. The bar had been set for what Harry needed to accomplish and the two would help him do it if it was the last thing they did.

Dinner passed quickly after that, the heads of the richest wizarding families headed into the room off of the ball room. Harry kissed Orihime softly and headed in as well, soon Ichigo and Shiro followed. Then a couple walked in, a woman with long raven hair wearing a white dress came in on the arm of a wild blonde haired man, with one brown and one blue eye. He was dressed in a white shirt and black pants and boots and had a black cape.

"Oh wonderful, who let ball boy in." came Ichigo's voice, which was laced with familiarity and a joking lit.

"Says the strawberry." Said the man with an amused British accented voice. The woman gave a small giggle. Noticing Harry, she gave a soft smile,

"My name is Sarah, you must be Harry correct?" Harry smiled,

"Yes Ma'am nice to meet you." Sarah laughed smiling brightly,

"Oh so polite! Call me Sarah dear, and this is my husband Jareth. We are the ambassadors for the fea and goblins." Harry noted that she had a slight baby bump and when Jareth noticed he gave a wicked grin,

"I see you've noticed, Sarah and I are expecting our first child." Ichigo smiled at that,

"Congrats." The couple smiled before they began mingling with the others. An old man with a cane entered next followed quickly by Dumbledore who seemed to be trying to talk to the old man who seemed ready to knock him out with said cane. Anya and Hermione came in next, smiling and talking like old friends. Selena and Ron came in after talking calmly about something or other. Andy and Blade came in next, Blade had his arm wrapped firmly around her waist his eyes roaming over everyone giving them a curt nod. The last one to enter was Diablos who once again seemed to become the head of everything, making Harry all the more curious to who the man really was. He got his answer shortly though when everyone knelt, even if Harry knelt just a little late,

"Lord Hades, it's wonderful to see you again." Andromada spoke softly. That's when it hit Harry like a ton of bricks,

Or a bludger to the face.

Diablos Morningstar, was Lord Hades, the Lord of the Dead.

"Holly shit." Was all Harry could breath, this had officially topped everything on his 'how is this shit possible' list. It broke the posied tension in the room as the god snorted,

"The boy has a point. What are you all doing on your knees? Get up! I want to be out of here by midnight, my first child since World War 2 is about to be born and I'm not in the mood to make this long." Blade's head snapped up,

"Boy or a girl?" The curiosity couldn't be kept out of his voice that was obvious, the Lord of the Dead actually smiled,

"A baby girl, the mother is a beautiful Italian woman named Maria di Angelo." Andromada smiled brightly hugging him,

"Oh that's so amazing!" Harry watched as the woman who seemed so in control of everything, a mother and care giver to the core revert back to being a child right before his eyes. A glow he had never seen entered her eyes, like her entire life had been handed back to her, as if the burden of the world had been taken off her shoulders. Blade wasn't much better, but he kept a better handle on it, while his mate seemed to be gushing, and Harry swore on his life that he saw Lord Hades blush.

"I thought you'd enjoy that news, little one. Now sadly we must began the treaty signings but I promise that I will bring both Maria and and the little girl over." Andy nodded happily before taking a seat next to him, Blade next to her. Everyone else took a seat and Harry found himself on the other side of Hades,

"Well, like I said I have plans. So what changes do we want to make to the treaties, starting with the goblins and fae, please." Hades began, motioning to Jareth and Sarah,

"We would like to be able to have more fae above ground at a time, but other than that we have nothing more to ask for." Sarah said, after receiving a nod from Jareth. The others went on with small and rather simple requests. When everyone was finished, Hades nodded,

"Very good, now, I don't want to see you all for another ten years. So if there is something any of you want to say, please say it now." Dumbledore was about to say something, but Hades cut him off, "You don't count, if anything I would rather drag you down to the fields of punishment myself for what you did to my granddaughter, so don't test me. Meeting adjourned. " With that he exploded into shadows, vanishing from the room, and most likely back to where that woman he spoke of was.

The night went by quickly after that. It passed in a blur of colors and sound, music and dancing. Harry fell into bed that night, happy to finally being able to sleep, he felt Orihime crawl in next to him and smiled happily. For all the crazy things that had happened tonight he still remembered what he had asked Blade before crawling up to bed himself,

"_So Lord Hades is your father?"_

"_Kid, it's too complicated to explain, one day you'll understand."_

"_Then at least tell me this, why was mom so at peace around the Lord of the fuckin Dead of all people?"_

"_Death has always had a soft spot for her, that's the best I can come up with."_

Harry knew he had been lying, but right now couldn't care less. Curling up against Orihime and pulling her closer to him.

"Night 'Arry" she slurred tiredly. He kissed her softly,

"Good Night my princesses."

**A/N I updated, I updated in less then six months praise the lord. Lord of the dead ;P Anyway, yes I had to bring in Hades, and as Blade said, it's complicated, don't go asking for explanations you'll get them soon lol. Well yaya the update is here.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Standard disclaimers apply.

Two days had passed since the peace treaty signings and things had calmed down ever so slightly at the manor. Hermione had left for her parents, bringing a dose of the glamor potion that Anya had taught her how to brew the night before when everyone had been relaxing from the festivities. Ron planed on leaving the next day so her left with Stella to meet the pack today. Hermione had promised to meet the Coven in a week when she returned from her parents. Orihime, Rukia, Nel, Ichigo, and Shiro had to return Soul Society to finish up paper work and give the head captain a status report. This left Harry alone with Blade, Andy, and Lurana for what was really the first time. Harry had been reading in the mansions Library about Shadow Magics when Andy came in with Blade,

"Harry! Little Rave you missed lunch." She said with a small laugh, which continued when Harry cast a tempus and saw it was already 2:30 pm.

"Sorry Mum, got lost in this book. It's insane just how much you can use Shadow magic for!"

Andy smiled at that, happy to see he was enjoying himself. Blade sat on the arm of the char, reading over Harry's shoulder, a small smile gradually filling his face.

"Shadow Familiars?" he asked Harry with unhidden amusement. Harry grinned at the man,

"Yea, they sound interesting and bloody useful too." Harry replied helpfully. Blade made a small sound of agreement in the back of his throat, and flicked his wrist to the side, causing shadows to pool out of his hand. Harry watched in fascination as the shadows became larger and began to form. After what seemed like an hour to Harry, but was really a few seconds, the shadows stopped moving and an eerie looking panther lay on the ground. The edges of its body let off wisps of shadows, and it's blood red eyes took in the occupants of the room. Sensing no threat it shut its eyes and began dozing at the foot of the chair. Harry trepidatiously reached down to pet the panthers head, surprised to feel velvety fur under his finger tips. The panther gave a deep rumbling purr at the attention he was being paid, and lightly butted Harry's hand. Harry looked up at Blade with a mixture of amazement and poorly concealed awe,

"You're a shadow mage?" Blade blinked,

"Not really, but at the same time yes. There are something's I can do but others you will have to teach yourself." Harry nodded before realizing what Blade just implied,

"Wait," Harry said slowly, "Are you saying you are going to train me in Shadow Magics?" At Blade's nod Harry's green yellow orbs widened.

"Someone needs to; it is a difficult discipline to learn."

A small 'oomph' escaped Blade's lips as Harry gave him a bear hug without warning.

"Thank you! Thank you so so much!" Blade waved it off but was secretary happy at Harry's reaction.

"That's part of the reason we came to talk to you little Raven," Andromada started getting both males attention, "We want to set up a training schedule for the next week and a more permanent one for when you are here year round." Harry fidgeted in anticipation knowing the results would be worth the work. Andy sat down on the floor Indian style and began explaining,

"Well as you know Blade will be teaching you in the art of Shadow Magic. I will be teaching you weapons of your choice, because it's always good to have a backup if you are separated from you zanpakto. I will also be teaching you control over fire, because as a phoenix, even a shadow one, you have control over fire." She took a deep breath before continuing, "Lurana will teach you about being heir to the clan, everything she knows you will by the time she is done with you. Ichigo will be teaching you to wield your zanpakto and Shiro will teach you to call on Ulquiorra's powers. Hmm, what else? Blood magic I will teach for the sheer fact Blade loses control over it to easy, this goes for Necromancy for me, he is much better at it. Sadly runic magic you will have to learn yourself because no one I know could possibly teach it to you." Harry's mind was reeling at all he had just been told, and he couldn't manage to say more then,

"Um, ok." The two demons laughed making Harry blush but at the same time smile.

_**This is my family; no one is going to take them away. No one!**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Time passed to quickly for Harry's tastes after that. His lessons were lots of fun but also tended to leave him sore and with a couple more bruises then he had previously. This was especially true when he was being taught by Andy who it turned out had quite a sadistic streak behind that kind smile of hers. Harry found that after training with her he needed a hot bath and some advil, but at the same time her lessons were the ones he looked forward to most because she focused more on the application of the skills more than the theory of how they worked. Sadly Blade was the opposite and pounded theory into his poor teenaged skull. While Harry understood the reasoning behind it, especially when it came to Necromancy, didn't mean he enjoyed the stack of books he was forced to read. As he lay down with a slight groan of pain he began thinking about how his life had changed and how much more it was likely to change over the next few months. He was due to get on the Hogwarts express tomorrow morning but that hadn't stopped Ichigo from sparing him into the ground. Afterwards Ichigo had commented on the fact one day they would be on equal footing. Harry thinking Ichigo had finally lost it laughed.

_**-flash back-**_

_**Harry was thrown into the wall with no amount of grace as Ichigo once again disarmed him. Cursing loudly Harry got to his feet limping slightly and jumping out of the way of Ichigo's sword just in time as it came down right where he had been standing. For some reason he couldn't flash step on command after the Hogwarts incident. Ichigo said it was the fact he was desperate that allowed him to do it without training in the first place. Muttering darkly he barley dodged another strike only to be punched in the stomach which sent him flying backwards.**_

"_**Son of a bitch!" Harry snapped angrily as Ichigo leveled his sword at his throat.**_

"_**Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Ichigo teased, making Harry flush.**_

"_**Whatever you stupid strawberry, I give." Harry said. Ichigo lowered his sword sitting on the ground as Harry gracelessly fell on his back. Ichigo looked over at the warn out young man,**_

"_**You know, one day you'll be able to match me blow for blow. I won't always be throwing your ass into walls." Ichigo comented lightly. Harry snorted a laugh,**_

"_**Ya right." He muttered. Ichigo smacked his forehead making Harry yelp and sit up,**_

"_**Don't take that tone with me. It's true. Ulquiorra was one of the most powerful opponents I faced and I died twice trying to kill him. The only reason I won was because at the time Shiro and I didn't get along and he took over the second time I kicked the bucket." Harry listened to what he said, but still found it hard to believe.**_

"_**If I'm so powerful why can you still throw me into walls like I'm a doll." Harry muttered. Ichigo laughed,**_

"_**You thought you'd start off at the same power Ulquiorra died with? Harry even if Blade or Andy, heaven forbid, ended up reincarnated, they would have to retrain themselves. Yes they have all the knowledge and almost all the power, but their bodies wouldn't be able to handle the influx of power. It would quite literally tear their bodies apart. Harry you have the potential but you have to keep in mind that you are in a human body. You are not in a soul form and thus can't handle as much power. What we are doing now is building up your body and then building up your soul, that so when the time comes you don't over tax yourself like I did so many times when I was younger." Ichigo explained pausing at some points to think about how to word what he was saying. Harry took on a contaplative look,**_

"_**So, what your saying is, that without doing this I'd be like a clone of you teenage self?" Harry asked a mischievous glint in his eyes,**_

"_**Well yes I guess you could put it that way." Ichigo said, watching Harry carefully,**_

"_**Well then I better suck it up. God knows one of you is bad enough." Harry laughed as Ichigo lunged at him before running away from the ticked off berry.**_

_**-End Flashback-**_

Harry chuckled at the memory as he shut his eyes taking a relaxing breath. His trunk was packed and he knew he needed a good night sleep, knowing tomorrow would be quite crazy. After all tomorrow he began his career as a student of the Slythrin house. He snorted, oh it should be quite interesting.

"Harry?" Came a soft questioning voice. Harry sat up, looking at the door noticing Orhime,

"Ya?" he asked a soft look in his eyes. She blushed and looked at her feet,

"I know I'm supposed to be in Soul Society, but I couldn't sleep well without you." Harry got to his feet striding over to her, ignoring the stiffness in his body. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her soundly,

"I don't care where you are _supposed _to be, you are always welcome to join me my beautiful princess." He whispered softly. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and despite his bodies protests Harry picked up the young woman bridal style carrying her over to the bed laying her down gently. Kissing her forehead softly, he laid down besides her letting her snuggle against his chest with a content sigh. For the first time he truly wondered,

_Could she be my soul mate?_

He fell asleep to her steady breathing, and never noticed that Ulquiorra appeared and lay down wrapping his arms around the other side of the young woman. No one would ever know, after all he was always gone before they awoke, but he couldn't help the amount of love he felt for the young women and the deep care he felt for the other young man who had given him everything he ever wanted.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Harry yawned, muttering darkly at having to wake up at 5 freakin am, but got up anyway. He walked around the bed and into the bathroom to take a shower. He walked out ten minutes later fully awake and wearing only a towel. His wings were out and slightly damp from being cleaned. His eyes found their way to the bed hoping to admire Orihime's peaceful face only to stop and stare and shock.

Ulquiorra was curled against Orihime's back holding her close, as if shielding her from some big bad evil.

Harry couldn't form words. Part of him wanted to rip Ulquiorra away from her and beat the crap out of him, before his brain registered that Ulquiorra was a part of him, and in a sense had every right to curl up next to the woman. Harry found himself pulling a surprised Ulquiorra up by the ear and pushing him to the bathroom and locking the door.

"What the hell man?" Harry snapped, his voice not as angry as he had expected. Ulquiorra, who at this rate relized he had been discovered met Harry's eyes,

"What?" He said in a monotone voice, though both men knew it was more of a defense mechanism. Harry resistied the urge to growl,

"Why, for the love of all things magical, were you curled up next to Orihime?" Ulquiorra found himself growling at the boy,

"She's as much mine as she is yours." He hissed. Harry's eyes narrowed,

"I never said she wasn't, you stupid emo prat." Snapped Harry, annoyed at Ulquiorra's degrading tone.

"Then way pray tell, did you find it necessary to drag me up by my ear you spollied brat?" He asked coldly, even though he knew he had just crossed the line.

"Oh that's it." Snarled Harry, and with a surprising amount of force punched Ulquiorra in the jaw. Ulquiorra stumbled back shocked that Harry had actually hit him. Harry's eyes were filled with pain,

"If you wanted to sleep with us all you had to do was asked you emotional retard. I wouldn't have said no! It's not like we are having fucking sex together! Use your brain you emospada! I'm not out to get you Ulquiorra, I understand that this is an awkward situation. I get it, you knew her first but guess what, I love her to. The least you could do is talk to me!" Harry yelled in anger before storming out and slamming the door. He strode across the room magically getting dressed and stormed out of the room once again slamming the door behind him. Orihime, who had woken up during the yelling, stared in shock at the door. She got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom door opening it slowly. She looked at Ulquiorra who to her shock had a few stray tears falling down his face.

"Ulquiorra?" she whispered, touching his shoulder gently, he met her eyes and enveloped her in a hug, and whispered brokenly,

"What have I done?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Harry stormed toward the training ground his whole body glowing in his anger. He found it funny he wasn't really angry about Ulquiorra sleeping with him and Orihime but the fact he hid it and was an utter bastard when confronted about it. Once he reached the training ground he let out a scream of rage and circle of fire exploded from his body. He fell to his knees panting, but his fury was still there, which showed from the heavy air. Harry sensed Blade approaching and brought his sword up just in time to block the demons. The two jumped away from each other before crossing the distance between each other swords clashing hard enough to cause the ground beneath their feet to crack. Words weren't needed; the blocks and parries were the voice. Harry was surprised he could keep up with the older demon, but chalked it up to him being so bloody angry. Blade proved that was exactly the reason when after a half an hour he disarmed a tiring Harry, who fell to the ground panting. Blade sat down on the ground, looking off in the distance.

"So, what had you so pissed Andy kicked me out of bed to check on you?" Blade asked calmly. Harry didn't say anything at first, but then said the first thing that came to mind,

"Ulquiorra is an ass." He muttered darkly. Blade actually laughed,

"Oh my, is that all?" he asked amused. Harry blushed and then explained the situation to the older demon who listened quietly until he was done. Blade sighed and ran a hand threw his hair,

"While I agree that Ulquiorra should have told you I don't think you handled things well either. You both got defensive before actually trying to solve the problem. Like you said to him, it's a strange situation. What you need to do Harry is sit down with Ulquiorra and Orihime and talk about what could be done so you and he don't try to kill each other and I don't have to get up and help you with your anger issues." Blade said, slightly whining the last part which made Harry smile.

"Thanks for the advice….dad." Harry left before he could see Blade's reaction; if he had stayed he probably would have laughed at Blade's befuddled expression.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Harry entered the room just in time to receive a rather vicious bitch slap to the face, and meet the angry look of Orihime. Gulping he gave a slight whimper.

"Sit." She hissed, pointing to the spot next to Ulquiorra, who had a hand print on his cheek. He scurried over, and sat down next to his equally chastised other half.

"Now, I have no idea what has gotten into the two of you idiots but here's the deal." She said flatly, "I have known Ulquiorra has been sleeping with the two of us since he started Harry, but I found it wasn't my place to tell you but his. You two need to talk to each other or you are going to end up just like Ichigo and Shiro were back when you fought them Ulquiorra." Both men shuddered at that thought and glanced at each other.

"Look, Ulquiorra, I'm sorry. My reaction was over the top, I shouldn't have been so rude." Harry mumbled. Ulquiorra was silent for a little but then said,

"I understand. I too am sorry for how I reacted. I should not have called you a spoiled brat." The two were silent after that and Orihime sat down in between them taking bother hands into her own.

"We will get through this, don't worry." The two didn't say anything but, Harry pulled Orihime down next to him, Ulquiorra curling up on her other side.

"Screw the Express, I'll shadow walk there later." Harry murmured, happy to just have the two people he loved most next to him. The three were asleep with in minutes.

**Aaaaand I update. That wasn't so bad for update time, seeing as I started working 26 hours a week plus I have school. This chapter was not so much a filler but a turning point. We see how Harry, Ulquiorra and Orihime begin to deal with their unique situation and we begin Harry's training. Also, I have been told Harry needs a cooler name, if you agree please review with you suggestions. Thanks for being patient guys, it won't be long until the next chapter. Tata please review**

**-Andromada**


	17. Chapter 17 (part one)

A Chance for Change

Chapter 17

Part one of two

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter I just enjoy messing with their universes and making them wish fandoms don't exist. So please, please don't sue me.

Author's Note: It's been a while, I've been working so god damn much and finals were an utter bitch, but now summer is approaching with a fast wind and the smell of flowers on the breeze, so let's get the fan fictions rolling guys. This chapter has been bated by a wonderful friend of mine, GalacticHeroKid, she isn't on this website she is actually on WhoFic, who writes, you guessed it, Doctor Who Fiction. So hopefully my grammar has improved

**A warning to the reader**: there is a part in this chapter that is dark, depressing, and blatantly hints at torture and other such dark things. While not enough to change the rating of the story, the section directly _**after one month ago**_, is cold and dark, but necessary to show Blade and Andromada's humanity, to show they are just as susceptible to pain as anyone else. I will add a note when it begins and ends, that way those who don't want to read it can skip it, tho it does play a large part in the plot.

Harry was relaxing in the Room of Requirement reading one of his many books on Shadow Magicks. He had been back in school for about a month now and it seemed things had started to fall apart for him which is what found him closed up in the RoR. For the past ten days Andy and Blade had not spoken. Blade who had come to Hogwarts with Andy when she returned to teach the second semester had left in an angry whirlwind of Shadow Magick Harry had felt half away across the castle. He had raced toward the couples quarters, his mind in a whirl wind of thoughts about what could have happened, only to find his mother figure curled up in a ball on the love seat a dead look in her eyes and tears running down her face. Her vibrant hair seemed to be dull and he noticed with horror that her purple eyes had lost their glow, dulling out to an almost lifeless look. Harry had tried to approach but it seemed something in her mind clicked and a shield threw him back a good ten feet into the wall. She didn't move, didn't acknowledge the fact that she had thrown her adoptive son across the room without meaning to or even realizing. Harry had left then and went to search out someone who could help, anyone who could stop this, but he didn't find anyone. When he went to Severus all he got at the end of his tale was a said look and a shake of the head,

'_Only Blade can help her, just leave her be for now there's nothing we can do.'_

Harry had cried, thrown things and had sent several high level curses at the wall of the dungeon, but the potions master didn't say anything just looked on sadly, and Harry knew why;

If Andy and Blade didn't resolve things, Andy, the one who seemed to rely on the bond the most would die, and Blade, despite leaving would die shortly after.

Harry snapped the book shut with more force than necessary and got up and begun pacing, the fireplace crackling softly in the background. Time was running out, the last he had seen of Andy her eyes weren't even purple anymore, they were blue and her hair was fading to a dull brown, the mating bond was crumbling and with it all the changes that came from it began fading. Strangely the black streaks still remained but even they were beginning to fade and he knew that once they did….he sent a high powered reducto at the wall with a cry of anger. This wasn't fair, why was everything falling apart? It had all started with that nightmare, the nightmare he had to put to rest for Andromada to get sleep that night. That was month ago, and things had been collapsing ever since. Orihime couldn't come visit him, she was busy trying to help Ichigo and Shiro handle things back home; even Ulquiorra had returned to the Royal Realm after a few days, the work load becoming too much for even the three reapers. It seems that Blade hadn't returned to the Royal Realm after the fight which begged the question of where the wolf demon had run off to, perhaps it was proof of just how bad the situation was, and Harry had to wonder how long it would be before Hades stepped in, and if it would make things better or worse. The doors of the RoR came crashing open Hermione running in panting and looked terrified. Harry went over to her, trying to help her stay steady,

"Andromada," Hermione rasped out, "She's in a coma, Blade's back but he isn't much better, he has a broken arm and has barley spoken two words to anyone." Harry looked at his friend in shock before taking off out of the room and rushing toward the hospital wing. 'this can't be happening' he cried in his head, 'what has caused this?!'

xXxXxXxXxX

_**One month ago, 3 am**_

_**SKIP NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ**_

Blood pooled onto the floor, and the sound of a whip hitting flesh followed by a pained gasp. A coughing fit followed by a sickening splatter of blood on the floor followed.

"Go to hell," Rasped out a hate filled female voice. Her only response was the whip hitting her skin again, harsher than before, drawing blood from her bruised and battered skin. Letting out a hiss of pain she futilely pulled at the chains binding her wrists above her head. A rough hand pulled her chin up forcing her to look into the gray eyes of the man she hated more than anything in the world. She spat in his face, a mixture of blood and saliva, only to be back handed causing her head to slam into the stone wall behind her. He glared at her in disgust and she glared back up at him, her auburn hair matted with blood and grim, her green eyes filled with hate, disgust, and fire, a fire that the man wanted to extinguish and make sure it never sparked again, he turned his back to her walking over to a table that had many tools laid out on it.

"Your kingdom has fallen to us, your mother;" he smirked, even without looking at her she knew he was smirking, causing a growl to rip from her throat, "tortured and dead by my hand," the pride in his voice made her want to shatter the chains and tear him apart, "and you, turned into a slave, to the man who killed her mother, and yet," within seconds a sword was embedded in her shoulder causing her to scream out in agony as he twisted it, destroying the muscle, a twisted smile on his face, "you still fight, as if there is something worth fighting for." She mustered up her fiercest glare, which was quite impressive given her current state,

"I will fight until you kill me you disgusting piece of crap, and you will never break my spirit! I will reclaim what is mine and I promise you this, I will personally deliver your death sentence!" She said with such hatred it caused her power to crackle despite the demonic suppressing restraints that held her in place. The man's smile vanished and he punched her in the stomach with such force she coughed up blood. He unchained her from the wall, the cuffs staying on so she couldn't use her powers, and he threw her on to the ground,

"You have yet to know true pain little girl," he hissed in anger, "and I am more than willing to teach you about it."

She screamed at the top of her lungs, agony, anger and hatred clear, if only she could get out….if only….if only…..

_**END SKIP, YOU CAN START READING AGAIN**_

Andromada shot out of bed, screaming bloody murder, her body drenched in sweat and her skin a chalky white. Blade shot up next to her and looked around for what was causing his mate's distress but when he noticed how she was already starting to curl up in the fetal position, sobbing heavily he knew what was happening and quickly pulled her into his arms running his fingers threw her hair and rubbing her back soothingly.

'_I need to figure out what is causing this, she hasn't had these nightmares in years…'_ he thought sadly to himself as he watched his mate cry her heart out, her body shaking with fear. Their door opened and Harry peaked in, Blade gave him a warning look not wanting the boy to get hurt for scaring his mate. Harry walked carefully over to them, looking at Andromada with almost half lidded eyes, though the concern was clear. The boy was in a trance like state and he opened his mouth and started singing. Blade didn't understand what he was saying, but it seemed to calm down Andy who wasn't shaking as much. Blade realized then why he didn't understand, Phoenix songs didn't have words, they were just a melody, and Harry, whose powers seemed to be controlling his actions as to help his mother, was trying to use the song to soothe her pain. Soon Andromada was sleeping once more and Harry, who had completed his job, collapsed onto the bed exhausted. Blade blinked and then with a sigh, positioned Andy on top of his chest and pulled Harry onto the bed, resting him in the spot Andy had just vacated.

"I'll figure something out soon my love, I won't let you suffer I promise." Blade whispered into her hair, knowing she couldn't hear him.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

Blade winced remembering that promise he made, his mind numb as he started at his mates prone form. She looked like she did when they first met all those years ago, and he was sad to say that was half dead and passed out, but this time she was in a coma she may never wake from. He ran his knuckles over her cheek, whimpering inside at the feel of her cold skin. He blamed himself for this, that fight, it could have been prevented if he hadn't let his anger control him, but he had just been so furious with her for blocking him out, he didn't think about the reason behind it, didn't consider if she hadn't in a few days he would be reliving her nightmares as he slept. The doors to the hospital wing slammed open and he didn't have to look up to know it was Harry. The boy stood at the edge of the bed, disbelief, anger, and sadness radiating off his being. What shocked Blade was when the boy turned on him and with an angry yell tackled him off the chair and began throwing punches as hard as he could. Madam Pomphry and Severus rushed over pulling the enraged teen off him,

"This is all your fault!" Harry screamed at him, tears streaming down his face. Blade got up not bothering to contradict the boy, knowing deep down, he may just be right. He sat back down taking Andromada's hand in his, praying that thing would turn around, that even if it was the last thing he did, he would have a chance to apologize. Harry had transformed into a raven and with an angry caw took off out of the window, Blade barely noticed, because for him, his life was hanging on a string until and if Andromada woke up, he just hoped that if she was going to die, he wasn't around for it, because he wouldn't be able to handle it.

**End of part one, chapter 17**

**Well that's a wrap for now, I thought this a good place to leave off. The second part will be out soon. I hope you all enjoyed it, have a good day! **** and please review**


	18. Chapter 17 (part two)

**A Chance for Change**

**Chapter 17 part 2**

**Disclaimer: God damnit I don't own anything we've been through this!**

**AN: holy hell, my inbox blew up with reviews of people asking me not to stop writing and all I could do is blink. I didn't realize how many people enjoyed this story, so rest assured it will be finished, regardless of this fact we are approaching the end of this installment, three more chapters max. I want to thank you all for your continued support and also, I have a shout out, to the 100****th**** reviewer, I'm sorry I haven't done this sooner but thank you , for helping me reach my very first milestone. Without further ado, on with the story.**

Harry flew around in his raven form, trying to forget what he had just did, what he had just seen, and all the shit that was going on. He thought things were supposed to get better, that he was finally going to have a family. Now, everything was crashing down around him. Harry landed on a window ledge, content just to sit there, but then he heard a voice, one he would recognize anywhere from inside the room he was perched outside of.

"Fawkes, it's done. I've done what I had to do, and now we can all rest easily again." Albus Dumbledore said to the phoenix perched near his desk. Fawkes let out a caw that made Harry jumped, it was angry and reprimanding, and Dumbledore seemed to know this as well because he appeared properly guilty.

"It had to be done my friend, I will have to live with the memories for the rest of my life, is that not enough penance?" he asked tiredly as he walked over to a bowl in the corner, raising his wand to his head and pulling it away, a silvery substance following. Harry watched entranced as he placed the substance in the bowl before turning back to Fawkes,

"I'll return later, I hope by then you will have forgiven me, or at least be willing to look at me." He said to the phoenix, as if talking to a child who got denied a toy, which made Harry growl in his head. Albus walked to the fireplace, flooing out to god knows where. Harry eyed the office before making a choice; he clawed at the window trying to get Fawkes attention. The phoenix looked up, tilting its head and flying over to the window, pushing it open, allowing Harry to fly in, transforming in front of the desk. Fawkes gave a soft croon as Harry pet his head, speaking out loud,

"How are you Fawkes? It's been a while since I've last seen you." Harry said with a soft smile, enjoying the phoenix's calming presences. Fawkes crooned slightly again, butting his head against the out stretched hand. Harry looked over at the bowl that held the silvery substance and approached cautiously. Looking down at it he circled the bowl trying to feel anything off about it, he thought he should know what it was but couldn't place the name at the moment. Fawkes gave a soft caw and Harry looked up surprised when he felt a soft tap at his minds barrier, opening slightly he kept eye contact with Fawkes, who tilted his head,

'_Fledgling? Can you hear me?'_

'_Fawkes?'_

'_Yes, now I don't have much time, it is hard to keep such a link, that bowl holds a memory, to view it all you must do is touch the substance, once it ends you will find yourself back in the real world.'_

'_Why are you telling me this? One would think you would be trying to kick me out.'_

'_Albus has strayed fledgling….you must bring him to justice.' _

At that, the connection cut off, and Harry gave Fawkes a slight nodded before placing his hand in the silvery substance and being sucked in. To his immense shock he found himself staring at Albus walking toward his mother's private chambers. He followed Albus, and watched as the aged Headmaster knocked on the chamber door.

"Come in…" came a horse voice, making Harry wince. His Mother's voice sounded as if she hadn't spoken in weeks, meaning this was a recent memory. Albus opened the door, and Harry watched as his mother looked up, her body going stiff as she slowly stood up. She looked weak and tired, but seemed determined to keep her pride in front of Albus, which Harry silently applauded. She tightened the gray silk robe around her body, glaring at the man,

"What can I help you with Albus?" she asked in a quiet voice, her eyes boring into his. The headmaster chuckled making Harry stiffen,

"I thought I would come check on you Andromada, you have been quite ill as of late." Harry hissed in anger, everyone knew of the fight and not to mention it. His mother just glared,

"Yes well we all have our spats." She said coolly, walking over to the window seat and sitting down, keeping her eyes on Albus, her arms crossed. The headmaster just raised an eyebrow,

"A spat between a soul bonded couples always has…..consequences as I'm sure you know my dear." She hissed in anger standing up again,

"Watch your tongue mortal." The rain outside was starting to fall harder, pelting against the large glass window behind his mother, and Harry felt his stomach fall.

No.

That fall would be…more than three thousand feet. Harry shook his head, he was being paranoid. The lightning flashed making Harry jump slightly, even though he knew it was just a memory,

"You don't scare me my dear, not when a strong wind would knock you over." To prove his point Albus raised his wand summoning a wind which caused Andromada to slam into the glass pane, causing it to crack, she fell to her knees on the window seat panting heavily. Harry moved forward, wanting to do something, anything to prevent what he knew was going to happen. She glared in hate at the old man,

"What are you going to do Albus? Kill me? Boy I have been on the brink of death more times then you could imagine! I do not fear Death, as it is, Thantos owes me money…." She hummed slightly, making Harry snort, of course. Only his mother could talk about Death owing her money while in danger of dying. Albus glared and raised his wand, Harry watched in horror as his mother stood up on the window seat, her back tight against the glass pane, which cracked even more.

"You will die today, and once you do, everything will be back to the way it's supposed to be." He ground out. Andromada laughed,

"Have it your way Albus but you forget, 'truth will out'."

"You erred Andromada, 'a dead man tells no tales', or in this situation, demon." And with that Albus sent a reducto straight at Andromada's head, she shattered the window with a quick swing of her arm, the glass shattering into millions of pieces littering the floor before she flung herself out the window, eyes shut tight, free falling down the tower, the reducto hitting her in the stomach as she launched herself off the ledge.

Harry ran toward the window but the memory dissolved even before he reached it, leaving him to stare in shock at the wall of the headmaster's office. Fawkes cooed softly at him, flying to his shoulder,

"That….he's the reason she's in a coma." He whispered hoarsely, and before he knew it he was running out the door toward the hospital wing.

**End of 17 part 2**

**Ya, I just did that ^**

**Hugs and snuggles :D**

**-Andromada**


	19. Chapter 18

**A Chance for Change**

**Chapter 18**

**AN: reading back I made a mistake time wise, Bianca was born a few years before WW2, so the birth that would be happening is Nico's because Bianca is a few years older and the war was over when they were both alive so for my purposes Nico wasn't conceived until after the war, my apologizes. Don't worry it's not that important at this time, just for future reference.**

Andromada was board.

Deathly board.

She couldn't help but laugh at her own joke, silently of course, honestly, have you ever tried laughing in your own mind? It hurts.

She peered around her broken mind scape, her zanapktou spirit laying bleeding and battered on a bed in the corner of the room, making her sigh sadly.

"The damage one little fight can do." Was all she whispered picking up a piece of broken glass that had once been a rather happy memory from the looks of it. She began looking for other pieces of the same memory, and started to piece it back together, one by one it started becoming clearer and soon she was staring at a stained glass picture of a younger Blade hoisting her broken and bloodied body off the floor of an obvious dungeon.

"You never realized…I fell in love with you at that moment." She whispered brokenly falling to her knees in front of the mural, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her claws dug slightly into the floor but she soon stood up and began picking up more pieces of happy memories. She needed to see him, and if that meant slowly rebuilding her own mind, so be it. She could wait, she waited 160 years to be saved from that hell, and she had been, waking herself up, wouldn't take anywhere near that long if she did this right, she just hoped that someone would realize who did this, before he struck twice. She was forced to stop short as she found herself staring straight into black eyes that swirled with annoyance and concern,

"Well, finally decided to give me the money you owe me?" she asked, a sad attempt at humor. She knew he was going to rant, rave, and most likely try to beat her into the ground for this, but what she didn't expect was to be pulled into a comforting hug, as see pieces of her mind start to repair themselves, as he whispered in her ear,

"How about I help this along, and we call that poker match, of which you obviously cheated, even?" his voice was a welcomed melody to her, and she just laughed hugging him back,

"Does that count as cheating death?" she murmured, for which she got a smack upside the head as the man pulled away,

"Yes, and Andromada….you are out of lives. I can't intervene again. Nor can Hades, with an heir in place, if you die now, its final. So fight, and don't let go. If I have to see you again before at least 200 years, I'm going to throw you into the Lethe." She shivered, knowing he'd keep that promise,

"Thank You Than. While you are here…may I inquire…?" the question trailed off but those black eyes pierced her,

"Not as of yet, but little Nico was born healthy and happy. His mother and sister were thrilled." She smiled softly giving him a nod,

"I'll make sure to visit, see you on the other side." She said softly, and with that Thantos vanished. Sighing softly, she looked around her now healed mindscape, and noticed a soft gray glow. Walking over slowly her eyes narrowed, and her jaw set angrily

"That fuckin bastard." She hissed, her eyes holding hellfire.

Oh yes, when she got out of here, heads were going to roll, even if she had to resurrect someone long dead to see to it.

-linebreak-

Harry was panting by the time he reached the doors of the hospital wing, slamming them open with such ferocity that even Blade, who hadn't moved from his mate's side, looked up a bit of shock in his eyes. Harry strode over to him, eyes holding the furry of hell. Snapping his arm out Harry, grabbed Blade's shirt yanking him up, looking him directly in the eyes, Harry's own were bleeding black, his pupils quickly being over taken by the void. Blade looked down at his charge, trying to figure out the cause of this sudden change, but Harry answered his question with a dark hiss,

"Albus Dumbledore is to blame for this. Stop sitting there mopping and get your mate back so we can kill the fucking bastard!" the end was shouted and Blade was shoved back into a chair by a hyperventilating Harry, who was shaking with fury. Blade stood up after a moment placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, shadows shooting up from the floor to wrap gently around the young man, softly brushing against the furious teen who visibly relaxed under them. Blade's eyes peered into the black voids of the teens eyes searching for something, and at finding what he was looking for, straightened up.

"Is that so…." The whisper was calm. To calm; the calm that is felt right before a storm would destroy everything or a murderer would strike. Blade turned toward his mate, watching as color started returning to her face.

"It seems Than beat us to it. Let's go, she will join us shortly." Blade turned swiftly his body stiff as he slammed the already abused hospital wing doors open, walking toward the headmaster's office with purpose. Harry followed, his eyes glowing with fury and vengeance. He felt Ulquiorra through their bond and the man's emotions were thrumming in a frenzy of hate and disgust. Everyone would be here soon, everyone who had the slightest connection to Andromada and Blade would soon know of this heinous crime, and the nothing would sate their anger but blood. Owls were the least of what was traveling from soul society to notify those necessary, and soon the whole world would know.

xXxXxXx

Dumbledore returned to his office right as the sun began setting over the vast grounds. He took a moment to peer out the window, for once looking all his years. No sparkle lay in those blue eyes now, not after the meeting he had. His brother had berated him on his foolishness, to the point of using his right as head of the family to cut all ties with him, he didn't want Albus's sins to stain that of his long dead sister. Albus retained the name Dumbledore only because he could still be kicked from the family tree with it still intact. The sun was almost completely set at this point, the shadows dancing about the room as if alive, their dance filled with whispers of despair and vengeance. Albus shivered putting it off to him being paranoid, after all only his brother knew of his involvement with Andromada's condition, and he highly doubted the man would run off and tell everyone, he was to ashamed of his brother's actions to do so. The floor creaked and Albus spun around his wand pointed threateningly in the open air of the darkening room. He sighed and walked forward, shivering slightly at the cold chill that ran up his spine.

"Why, Albus?"

The soft, young, and sad voice caused Albus to spin around to come face to face with his long departed sister, who flickered away after a moment. Albus's wand shook in his hand as he felt the shadows get heaver and haunting melody filling his ears. Fawkes took out the window with a caw of what could only be disappointment. He stared after the bird for a moment before turning carefully to take in the room. Something wasn't right, he backed up slightly feeling his back press against the cool glass of the half closed window and gulped, no there was no way her mate had found out. No one knew what happened.

"So foolish Al, so utterly foolish."

Albus stared in shock as the younger form of his old lover appeared from the shadows, leaning causally against his desk eyes dark with blood lust,

"Never really knew how to take down an enemy, did you Al?" the dark mocking laugh was all that remained as the man disappeared in the shadows. Albus felt hands tighten around his neck as he was forced to stare into pale red eyes, fury shinning in them and silver locks brushing against him like thorns.

"You tried to kill me! I was so young and yet I was so deplorable, all for your greater good?" the question was screeched before the hands released, the form of Lurana melting into the shadows leaving Albus gasping for breath. Stumbling slightly he looked around his now black office desperately trying to see. The room felt smaller, more constrectied and he heard quite crying. Stumbling forward in the dark he gasped seeing a little Harry, curled into a ball crying weakly and rocking back and forth. Loud banging filled his ears and bright eyes peered up at him with fear and pain, bruises littering the little boys arms.

"Why Albus?" it was asked in the voice of a small child making the man want to hural, "Why did you leave me to them?" the whole scene was taken over by flames, the little boy screaming desperately, "You let them hurt me, you let them hurt me, YOU LET THEM HURT ME!" Albus didn't know when he screamed but only that he did as he fell to his knees holding his head. Soon the little Harry soon faded as well, leaving Albus in a swirl of dark shadows, and then he felt himself thrown to the ground hard, staring around he noticed he stood in a dungeon, looking in front of him he scrambled back. Androamda was suspended from what he could only describe as rafter, barb wire cutting into her skin as she hung limply, her wrists obviously broken and her bound legs bent at an awkward angle. She looked at him, her eyes shining with insanity as she let out a delirious and exhausted laugh,

"You think you understand pain little boy? Wait till they sink their teeth into you." He stared in shock as her blood pooled onto the ground and all the demoness did was laugh and hang there as he felt himself dragged away. The shadows tightened their grip around him and once again he couldn't breathe, what was this? What was happening to him?

"We demand payment in full boy. Your mother can't begin to repay it, but you can. Give us your sword, and we will spare her." The melacious voice rung in his ears, a young slightly scared voice replied,

"I won't give my sword, but I will fight for you. I'm trained, I can be of use." The young males voice made Albus turn to stare in shock at a very young Blade who stood in front of a group of assassins, the leader sneered,

"Fine, say your good byes you'll never see your mother again. From this day on you are Blade." The young boy shut his eyes holding back the tears before running and giving the women a hug before he was dragged away by the group of men, the women left behind sobbing. The agony in his chest almost became too much until suddenly the room was alight, he was on his knees in front of the demon lord who looked to calm for having found out his scheme,

"I hope you enjoyed Harry's rage. Honestly what wonderful taste he has, allowing you to feel the agony of all those you have hurt. Though not necessarily the pain you caused, but the pain that we have felt throughout our lives. That certainly wasn't everyone, but it's a nice start."

Those black eyes bore into him, fury burning bright it was a surprise the demons eyes hadn't bled red yet, it seemed though he would rather toy with Albus before his demon side tore him to shreds.

"I would rather drag you to my dungeons and allow Harry to amp his power up to full and leave you there as you slowly go insane. Sadly there is a way things must be done. Albus Dumbledore, you are hereby under arrest by the army of Hades' to stand trial for the attack on not only one of the family of Death but on an ally of the Worlds and treason to the same company. Your trail will take place within a months' time, until then enjoy your time in my father's dungeon mortal." Blade bore his fangs savagely and two skeletons came forward dragging the weakened headmaster away, the only thought on the man's mind; where had it all gone so wrong?

XxXxXxX

Andromada felt herself awaken with a weak groan, her whole body stiff. She sat up and in a moment she was pulled into a breath taking kiss her whole body pulled close to a warm chest. After a moment it ended and she was left staring into the releaved onyx eyes of her mate.

"You're okay, thank Gods you're okay." Was all he whispered clutching her arms tightly. She didn't wince, just started into those eyes she loved with all her heart, taking them in before a small sob escaped her lips. Blade pulled her closer so she was in his lap as she cried softly clinging to him. As he rocked her back and forth he whispered softly;

"It's over, he's been dealt with. We can finally relax. I'm not going anywhere love, not for a long time."

Just like all those years ago, she believed him, believed it would be alright. They just needed time, and thankfully that's the one thing they had.

**Alright, I'm going to cut off here for now. Next chapter is the trail. Sorry for the lateness on the update life has been insane between work, school, family and hey, more Fu***** work. 30 hour weeks are getting to me, plus school it's just a bit much. The next one should be out before Christmas though, if not then at the latest New Year, this time of year I try to make it priority to get three chapters our minimum for each story that is ongoing, right now that is only this one and (in a way) Of Goblins and Ghosts so everything should be okay. Time to catch some shut eye, till next time folks.**

**PS, bet you can all figure out where I stopped writing and got writers block and the picked up again haha. Sorry I know the beginning sucked -.-"**


	20. Chapter 19

**A Chance for Change**

**Disclaimer: If it's a major franchise and not an original character, I don't own it. Just like messing with the character's lives. **

Since the news had gone out in the early evening, many people were flocking to Hogwarts to find out what happened to the two demons. At the front of that line was a rather concerned lord of the dead. Madam Pomphry, who got rather sick of hearing the doors slammed open by upset demons had chosen to leave them in, sparing them from the wrath of Hades, who glided over to the two demons who were talking quietly. Androamda looked up her eyes widening slightly as she went to get up but winced in pain and with a pointed look from both Hades and her mate, stayed put. She was propped up in a sitting position and offered the lord of the dead a small smile, as he took in her form.

"You need to stop causing heart attacks." He said bluntly, and for the first time since her fight with Blade, she laughed. Her mate smiled softly squeezing her hand gently.

"I apologize, I promise you I didn't mean to cause any worries." Her voice was calm but her eyes still held the amusement she felt. Hades sat on her other side and let out a small sigh,

"Regardless, your mate went a bit overboard, due to the way he took in Dumbledore everyone has to get together again for the trail." She tilted her head and Blade coughed slightly looking away,

"Define everyone if you will?" The god sighed looking her directly into the eyes,

"Everyone, every person in a position of power that the treaty of world's represents; fae, vampires, demons, wizards, lycans…." Andromada's eyes widened and in a disbelieving gasp whispered,

"All the gods…" the god nodded watching the demoness carefully but she took a deep breath steadying her.

"So be it. This crime is of that magnitude sadly. If anything it's a great way to put everyone to ease that Dumbledore won't be able to pull the stunt again." At that moment Harry came running in with a grin, a bunch of papers held in his grasp, stopping right before the bed,

"So I just got back from Soul Society, they are marshaling the Captains to be ready for the trail, but that's not important. Look at this!" Harry handed over the paper to his mother with a grin as she stared down at the Daily Prophet a look of shock on her face.

"Dumbledore the next dark lord?" Blade leaned in looking at the paper and Hades raised an eyebrow at that.

"Just read it, apparently Britain isn't that happy with Dumbledore's actions, or perhaps the stock holder of the Daily Prophet." There was a story there if Harry's smirk was anything to go by. Andromada raised an eyebrow but cleared her throat as she began reading.

"_In this special Edition of the Daily Prophet this reporter had the chance to interview one Abaforth Dumbledore who had requested our presence with some rather morbid news. Abaforth states that his brother has made not only a terrible mistake but a heinous crime at that. Many know that the high ranking demoness, Androamda Morningstar has been working at Hogwarts as the Care of Magical Creatures Professor since the beginning of the year. The demoness has since that time adopted our very own savior, Harry Potter from his rather horrid relatives and has been teaching him not only how to be a noble in demon society but also our own. This reporter has to wonder why this hasn't been taught to the boy before now, with him being the head of an Ancient and Noble House. Digging into the past a bit, it was discovered that Mr. Potter's previous magical guardian was none other than one Albus Dumbledore. For those who don't know, it is a magical guardian's sworn duty to teach his or her ward the ways of the wizarding world, and if he or she is the head of an ancient or noble house to teach them how to run the house. This law is strictly enforced, and has a penalty starting at 3 months in Azkaban prison if not fulfilled. This is the least of Albus Dumbledore's crimes as of late which have a list so far of neglect, theft, aiding abuse, and lastly assassination. Which brings us to the request of Abaforth Dumbledore, the interview went as followed;_

_RS: Mr. Dumbledore, why is it your requested an interview in the Daily Prophet? It was our understanding you wished to be left alone by the media._

_AD: Merely wishing to inform you that my brother is not as god like as he would like you to think._

_RS: May I ask you to elaborate? Are you saying your brother, the acclaimed leader of the Light and vanquisher of the last dark lord is going dark?_

_AD: -snort of laughter- Vanquisher? Can you really say that when all he did was lock the man up in a prison, one said man built at that?_

_RS: I'm sorry Mr. Dumbledore, but are you saying Grindelwald is still alive? –disbelief-_

_AD: You mean you weren't informed? While I'm sure it wouldn't exactly be shouted over the media people would still know. Yes Grindelwald is still alive, held in the same prison he built during his reign of terror._

_RS: Please do continue Mr. Dumbledore, what else did you wish the readers to know?_

_AD: Earlier today my brother came to me, with a heavy heart wishing to confess something to me. While we haven't seen eye to eye for many years I figured why not what's the worst he could have to say._

_RS: It seems it was quite bad if you are talking to me._

_AD: That it was, I'm sure you all have heard the demons of the North are up at Hogwarts right now?_

_RS: Yes we have, the famous Morningstar demons, we were hoping to get an interview but were politely refused._

_AD: Well I can't say anything on that but what my brother did concerns the women, Andromada I'm pretty sure her name is._

_RS: Did your brother get into the fight with the Lady of the North?_

_AD: In a way, there is no nice why to say this but he tried to have her killed._

_RS: -speechless- How could he do something like that? Most importantly how was he able to pull such a thing off?_

_AD: You've go me lass, but he was. The lady has been in a coma for a few weeks now, not much can be done but hope she awakens._

_RS: Does your brother realize that attempting to kill the Lady of the North could see him in Azkaban for life?_

_AD: I'm not sure he thought he would be caught, sides, I think the Lord of the clan gets to decided what punishment is due. Hopefully it's just, I felt the need to make sure the world knew, so another death couldn't be swept under the rug_

_Mr. Dumbledore refused to comment further but we are left to guess that Albus has struck before. One has to wonder if the Leader of the Light is anything of the sort and if we have been severely mislead by someone we thought we could trust. This reporter hopes that the Lady and her family are recovering from the tragic ordeal and that she will wake up safely. Until we get more details about the situation, which we at the Daily Prophet hope are provided all we can do now is as for Albus Dumbledore to come forward and answer for his crimes_

_-Rita Sceeter_

Andromada put down the paper looking over to Harry curiously,

"I just woke up, when did Albus do this?" Harry sighed looking down,

"He told his brother no more than 6 hours ago, this must have been rushed ordered." She gave a slight nod handing it to Hades he looked it over again, before murmering

"The wizarding world will be calling for his head." Blade nodded in agreement,

"We may have to fight over him, thankfully we can easily over rule them with the simple threat of blood feud. No one will get in our way, and that's if they don't take the answer that we over rule them doing to it being a crime that broke treaty. It was treason regardless if that oaf of a minister realizes it." Hades hummed in agreement before standing up,

"I have to go make sure the other gods are ready, no one was informed yet because I'm the messenger in all this. They won't be happy that you evoked that right Blade, be prepared to answer to some of them. Andromada darling, get well, I want to see you well for the summer festivities." She smiled softly,

"That's month's way, I'll be fine by then I promise you." Hades nodded before turning to Harry,

"Make sure they stay out of trouble Harry, honestly they love to give me gray hairs." With that the god vanished leaving Androamda and Blade glaring a bit at the spot he was just in and Harry laughing.

"Well, I better go calm down the masses." Harry said, and with one last smile he headed out of the hospital wing. Andromada watched him go with a small smirk,

"He will make a wonderful King one day." Blade nodded in agreement giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead,

"That he will, but thankfully that won't be for a while." She hummed in agreement.

"Love, there is something else."

"Yes?"

"Remember the curse?" Blade turned to her with a frown but nodded. He just hoped this wouldn't cause too many problems.

xXxXxXxX

Harry eyed up the reporter critically, yes she had done what he had asked but he didn't trust the blonde as far as he could throw her.

"Mrs. Skeeter, how can I help you?" She raised an eyebrow,

"Mr. Potter we had a deal, I do that interview, and you give me one on how you feel about current events."

"Yes that was the agreement, after my mother got better. She is still not feeling well and until then I have to handle the family affairs."

"Come now Harry is that really any way to treat someone who did you a favor?" Harry's eyes narrowed at her sweet voice,

"Rita, this is the only kind warning you will get, remember who owns 70% of the Daily Prophet." Her jaw snapped shut and with a huff she walked away leaving Harry with a small group of the truly concerned people, among them the elder Malfoy's and Selena and Anya.

"Alright, now that the information leech is gone, she's awake." There was a sigh of relief from the whole room,

"Is she doing okay?" Anya asked softly, her eyes full of worry. Harry nodded smiling gently,

"Yes she is, Lord Hades was there when I stopped by and she was having a rather animated discussion with Blade so she should be up and around with in a week."

"Harry, there have been rumors of the Dark Lord on the move." Lucius had no problem saying this with in the room, everyone looked at him some with relief and other with a bit of skeptism, Harry gave a small hum,

"Tom must have heard, it honestly wouldn't surprise me. Regardless, there isn't much I can do with that Lurana had to go to Soul Society shortly after Ulquiorra due to the work influx and the panic. I will be leaving shortly to start informing every one of the impending trial." Selena seemed to have had enough and burst out,

"Did Blade really invoke the treaty of worlds?" Harry's face set in a grim line but he nodded.

"I don't know much about that, we haven't covered it in my training yet, just brushed over it do to its renewal. As far as I know that is exactly what he did. Hades even said he had to inform the other gods which makes me think this is a rather big deal." Anya nodded,

"Yes the gods, bar Lord Hades, don't care much about the peace. This isn't good. The trail could take years Harry. Well under trail, the accused has a spell placed on them by the gods. One of longevity." Harry's eyes narrowed, and he growled out,

"You mean they basically make him immortal?" Anya stepped back on instinct but nodded,

"Yes Harry, they don't have a choice, especially in this case, what if Dumbledore dies before the trial ends? What justice is served then? What comes of the witnesses who had to come forward? It isn't fair Harry, we know that, but it's a necessity because the verdict, at least the one other time this happen, the victim gets to pass judgment." Harry raised an eyebrow,

"The treaty has been breached before?" Anya's lips set tightly but Selena whisper softly,

"Yes, and it was over Andromada just like now." Harry turned on her and his voice held a command,

"Tell me now." She gulped slightly at the black eyes before answering,

"Harry I don't know if Andy would want you to know, this concerns her past." Harry's glare intensified,

"Tell me, if I asked her would she tell me? I need to know Selena, how else am I supposed to help?" Selena gave Anya a look and the vampire gave a small nod,

"Fine Harry, but don't say I didn't warn you. Andromada was the cause because when the east fell she was taken prisoner. She wasn't from the North, Blade was. Her mother was killed on sight since she was Empress, but also because she was mated. Andromada was young, only 16 in human years, younger than even Lurana. Now, despite what mortals think, some souls have a destiny set in stone. It was always Andromada's destiny to become the, for lack of a better term, Messenger of Death. She was meant to meet Blade under different circumstances, neither of them were supposed to suffer in such a way. Now Harry, word got out that to apprehend Dumbledore you used your powers, what did you see?" Harry bit his lip and looked to the Malfoy's who seemed rather uncomfortable,

"Go home, I will send word through Draco of news." They nodded to the man and left leaving the three together. He turned toward the two women and sighed,

"I saw her hanging from the rafters by barbwire and most likely completely insane. Broken bones, whip marks, all the signs of medieval torture." His voice was hard his eyes not shifting from their pitch black color. The women winced but Anya continued,

"Andromada was the heir to the East set to be engaged to the heir of the North, before he went missing when she was 7." Harry blinked,

"Meaning they would have been mated regardless." The women nodded,

"Exactly, as bad as this sounds it's probably better it happened this way, they actually love each other which may not have happened had it been arranged." Selena picked the story back up with a heavy heart,

"As it were, the man who took over the East was a cruel sadistic sick and twisted bastard. Known for using and torturing women, selling them into the black market, Harry he was the scum of the earth with the brains to run the operation. Moving on, Andromada's mother was mated, so she was killed on site. Funny thing even Andromada didn't know her father till she took up mantel as Empress of the North. That's not important, since she was mated; she was useless to the bastard because if you touch a mated demoness it brings down the mate on your head, and the allies of he. Andromada, a young untouched virgin? Harry she would have went to the highest fucking bidder." The last part was spat and Harry's question came out a bit harsher then he meant it to,

"You said would have, explain yourself!" The women couldn't help the small smiles, Harry was almost a shade of Blade when he was worried, and the blood adoption hadn't even happened yet, shaking her head Selena continued the tale,

"Yes, would have. He kept her for himself, taking her as his slave. Now Harry, this is going to sound terrible but he had the right, Androamda's lands had been conquered, and she was in a sense a spoil of war. I wouldn't be able to hate the bastard as much if Andromada had been treated as just a slave, but that wasn't the case. He treated her a sex object, letting his troops use her. He would sell her out to other Lords that he wanted as allies, though many said no after realizing who the 'little jewel' was. Soon he stared hiding her away, realizing that more who knew that the heir of the East was still alive the more problems he would have once she reached her majority. An army would rise against him due to demon law, that states while an heir was still alive they had the blessed right to rule regardless if they were taken as a spoil of war. That was the first of many treaty laws he broke." Anya nodded as she continued, looking into the black eyes of the stone faced man.

"The second treaty he broke was all but killing a member, well in this case future member of the Family of Death. Now Harry, Death is a broad term, Hades isn't the only death god in existence, nor is Thantos. There is Death the horsemen, and Pluto who is the Roman god of death. So many versions that have all become a person over the years. What you have to understand is that those who can channel death, or are by blood related to him are highly respected. To be close to death, well it is seen as the highest of ranks. What people fail to realize is that it doesn't make you any less mortal. Not mortal in a pure human sense, but just mortality, which everyone has, your life span is still the same, you can still suffer, but you will be damned in the next life if you hurt one of these people. Death will tear you to shreds; it is seen as an attack on him. Now, Andromada's mother as you know was a phoenix demon. Phoenix demons are so very rare because death has to basically give the seal of approval for them to be born, even if fate says it needs to be done." Harry raised an eyebrow,

"Now why is that?" The women shrugged,

"That's a question for Hades." He nodded and Selena picked up the story,

"So with her death another treaty law was broken. You do not, under any circumstance unless for some reason it is pure self-defense, lay a single hand on Phoenix demon or otherwise. It isn't advised to hurt their blood line either, tends to end up with you cursed. So, not only did this idiot who wasn't informed of the treaty kill in cold blood the only Phoenix demon on earth at the time, he used that same demons daughter as his play thing. You can see how this wouldn't end well. Now, those were the only treaty laws I know he broke but the way Blade talked he tore the thing to shreds due to his ignorance. Now Andromada suffered for well over 150 years at this man's hands. You would have to ask her how long it really was but you have to understand; time doesn't pass quickly when you're suffering, it seems to drag on forever. Trust me; it isn't something you want to experience. So, over time people came to know about the Phoenix daughter, and later a group of assassins were hired to kill this sick bastard. Blade never did say who paid, and it must have been a hefty sum of money. Blade was among those assassins, while I'm sure you saw the memory of how he became one, you have to understand that The Sons of Chaos took care of Blade. He even admitted they still owe him a few favors. They were all close; it meant they were able to easily get jobs done. So, Blade is ultimately the one to kill that sick fuck, due to the fact he is a true son of death. He left the group after that, having to take care of Andromada. Now, Blade was old enough to remember that contract, he went missing at the age of 18. So claiming family duty, which he had the right to he left, with a mentally unstable Andromada in tow. A few weeks later Andromada died." The last part was said in a shaky voice and Anya quickly picked up before Harry could ask question they didn't have answers too,

"What you have to understand, when someone is locked to destiny, they can't die before it is fulfilled. Blade went insane, you see the bastard who tortured Andy for so long had gotten away before they could kill him when the rescued her, he went back and finished what he started. Blade went full demon and ripped the bastard apart. He was feral and could have easily destroyed the surrounding villages; thankfully Andromada was brought back, her soul unceremoniously shoved back into her body. She always said it felt like she was being pushed into a tight hole but she may have just been kidding. Following that incident they began growing closer, and the rest is history. That is all they ever told the two of us, you have to understand it isn't exactly something they are willing to share." With that silence filled the room, Harry's eyes were still black but it seemed he was calm, at least by outward appearance. Sighing he looked to them,

"Thank you for the explanation, it helps somewhat." Anya nodded,

"There is more, but that you would have to go to them about. Now I have to be going, tell Hermione I said 'hello' will you and that I would love to see her next Hogsmead trip." Selena nodded,

"I have to be going as well, tell Ron hello and to owl me if he would be willing to meet."

"Before you go, what was his name?" The vampire shook her head,

"Even we don't know that Harry, I'm sorry." Harry nodded and watched as the two silently left, summoning a chair as he collapsed.

There wasn't much to stay to that story, it was more than he expected, but at the same time he knew that there were large parts missing. One part was who his mother's father was, and the fact that most of the information was so vague even if he wanted to he couldn't go digging into her past without asking them for names. He also knew that looking into it without asking them would be seen as a breech in trust. Sighing he headed out of the room and effortless transformed into his raven form taking off out an open window down the hall. There wasn't much that could be done at this point besides preparing for the influx of people that would have to stay somewhere during this trial. Harry figured he could deal with that, and take some stress off the others. He began flying towards Gringotts enjoying the wind in his feathers, and the freedom it granted. Unbenonuced to him, a jet of black light was rushing towards him and before Harry knew what was happening and with a pained caw he began plummeting to earth, all he was aware of was the painful shift to human and the heavy smell of blood before he blacked out.

**Well if you haven't noticed I decided to extend this story a bit, basically what's going to happen is I'm just going to write 'start book 2' when the next section begins. I hope you enjoyed this update the next should be out shortly, thanks for you patients Please review **


	21. Signing Off

Hello to my loyal readers.

I am sad to say that life has taken an unexpected turn and that my writing has, for the past several months, been put on the back burner. My grandmother fell recently and we are in the process of dealing with that, plus college starts within the next two months. I'm not completely sure when I'll be able to write again and for that I apologize.

I know how much you all of this story and your patience with me these past few months and years at that, it meant a lot to me. Reading the reviews and encouragement you have all given me over the past two years have really helped me become a greater writer. I know you were all looking forward to the end of this story and I am sad to say I don't know exactly when that will come. So I have a bit of a cancellation prize for you, that is, if you're interested.

Here's the deal I'm going to open this story for anyone, that's right anyone, to write their own ending.

Let's call it a challenge of sorts.

The only thing I ask is that if you include my original characters to give a nod in my direction for them, and that you send a link through p.m. to me of the ending that you wrote so I can read it.

Maybe one day this store will be complete, I really do hope so, but until then I would like to see what you guys can create.

I know it's not much but I really wanted to thank you all for continuing to follow my story and allowing me not only to grow as a writer but as a person thank you so much and signing off for the last time, Andromada Morningstar.


End file.
